


Take Two

by Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_69



Series: Take Two [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Agh! ENOUGH TAGGING!!!, Alternate Cannon?, At least Chloè is straightforward in her hate of Marinette!, Beta readers? Never heard of them., Better friends, Chloè Redemption Arch?, Fluff, Freeform I guess, Go away Marinette's previous classmates, I don't actually hate them, I dunno what the heck I'm doing lol, I'll probably update tags as I go. :P, Lots of potential for angst, New Friends, New School, Ridiculous amounts of fluff and hugs, Sad Marinette, She gonna get the support and hugs she deserves thanks, Spite?, This is just a great excuse to write some PV stuff, Tikki is ticked, WELCOME TO MY BE NICE TO MARINETTE FIC, We'll just have to see how this progresses ;P, What is a plot? Lol, You are not welcome in this fic, also angst, do not copy to another site, how do i tag lol, i dunno, maybe? - Freeform, probably a lot of angst, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_69/pseuds/Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_69
Summary: After the incidents during the attack of the Akuma known as Chameleon, Lila still has the entire school wrapped around her little finger and ensures that Marinette DuPain-Cheng is made the outcast for the remainder of the year. No help has come from Marinette’s former friends and after summer vacation she does not return to Collège Françoise Dupont.She attends a different school in the new year makes friends with a musically inclined, beautiful girl, an animated story teller, a soulful music lover in green and the most studious blond boy she ever did come across.





	1. The Trio (+One hecka short prologue XD )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets a couple o' humans and I wonder why I wrote this.

It was Madame Bustier who suggested the move to a different school.

Marinette was a bright, confident, intelligent, creative, kind young woman and a loyal friend. To watch her own best friends tear her down was not something she could simply stand by and watch. She hadn’t even seen the previously bubbly girl smile in nearly a month. Enough was enough. Since her hands were mostly tied when it came to changing things in the school, she did the only thing she could think of.

Her parents had agreed without too much convincing. They’d seen the effect the incident had on their daughter and wanted to help her move on. Marinette agreed before she’d even finished asking.

Madame Bustier had already looked at a school in the surrounding area, and although Marinette could no longer walk to school it still wasn’t that far away from her home. There was an amazing selection for learning of the fashion industry, which was something she knew the girl was passionate about. It was a bit more expensive then _Collége Françoise Dupont_ but her parents were willing to put in the investment. So it was agreed. In the coming school year Marinette Du-pain-Cheng would be attending _Collége_ _Larouss_.

She didn’t bother to say goodbye.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Marinette took a deep breath looking up at the large white building in front of her.

She’d woken up a bit earlier then she needed to, nerves buzzing too much inside to stay asleep. She’d been ready at least an hour before they needed to get there on time, wearing her usual pink jeans, white shirt and dark blouse. The ride over hadn’t been too bad. Her parents weren’t sure about her taking the bus at first, worried for her safety, but she’d convinced them it was better then walking all the way. It was early enough that she hadn’t had much trouble getting a seat by a window.

“It’ll be okay Marinette.” A small voice said reassuringly. She felt a small paw rest on her arm.

She smiled warmly down at her kwami. “Thanks Tikki.”

Tikki smiled brightly up at her, blue eyes encouraging.

Marinette took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders and drawing on her alter ego’s confidence. She eyed the building up as she would an akuma. “Okay. I got this.”  
  
Tikki vanished into her backpack and she started up the staircase.

It was comforting to know that even if it didn’t turn out any better then the last school, she’d still have Tikki. The small Kwami comforted her during so many breakdowns Marinette wasn’t even sure if she could make it through them without her.  
  
Between all the school drama involving her and being Ladybug, Marinette had been emotionally, mentally and physically exhausted.

She was here now though. Different school. Different people.

Hopefully.

There were more students crowding the hallways then there had ever been at Collége Françoise Dupont. Marinette was overwhelmed for a moment by the sheer amount of people as she stepped in the doors. She glanced around, not really knowing where to go as she walked tentatively through the crowd. She squeaked in surprise when someone bumped into her sending her stumbling backwards. There was a moment while she was in the air, heart leaping to her throat, then she hit the ground hard.

“Owwww.” She winced from the floor. Her tailbone was probably going to hurt after that. She sighed. Well, the day certainly was off to a great start.

“Oh! I am so sorry!” A voice exclaimed.

Marinette looked up and beheld a worried looking blonde hovering over her. Her long hair was done in a braid that hung off her shoulder as she leaned forward offering a hand of assistance.

Marinette hesitated before accepting it, and the girl pulled her up with surprising strength. “Sorry,” She apologized. “I didn’t see you there. Are you alright? That was quite the fall.”

Marinette could see the sincerity in her blue eyes and offered a small smile. “Y-yeah, I’m okay. It’s alright, like you said, you didn’t see me.”

The girl wore a white dress shirt under a lilac purple vest, and dark violet jeans. She was half a head taller then Marinette, rather intimidating despite her worried look. “I probably should have been watching. It’s not like I’m in a rush or anything.” She paused, then seemed to do a double take. “I haven’t seen you around here before.” She stated with interest. A small smile spread across her face. “You must be new.” She offered her hand again, this time for a handshake. “I’m Allegra.”

They shook hands. “I’m Marinette. It’s nice to meet you.” Marinette offered, her smile feeling a bit more genuine.

“Likewise.” Allegra said, smiling easily. She adjusted the strap of the dark bag that hung off her shoulder. “I was just on my way to class. Do you know where you’re headed?”

“Not really.” Marinette admitted, a little sheepishly. “I have my timetable but I’m not sure where everything is yet.”

Allegra hummed, nodding as she thought. “Can I see your schedule?”

Marinette slipped off her backpack and rummaged around for a moment until she found the paper before handing it to Allegra.

Allegra studied it for a moment intently, her slim arching eyebrows drawn over her eyes in concentration. Marinette waited nervously, shifting her weight from foot to foot and chewing on the inside of her mouth as she watched. The crowds in the hallway were starting to thin out, lockers closing, and footsteps and chatter fading.

Suddenly Allegra brightened, and she looked up shooting a small reassuring smile at Marinette. “It looks like you have the same first two classes as Allan. I can drop you off there.” She glanced back down at the paper. “After that Claude can take you to your next class.” She handed her the paper and turned in a seemingly random direction. “He’ll probably be able to annoy book boy to take you from to your next class, and then our schedule lines up for the rest of the day so I can show you around after that if you wanted.”

Marinette nodded as they stated down the now nearly empty hallway, stuffing her schedule back into her backpack. “Yes, I—I’d love that! Thank you so much for your help.”  
  
Allegra smiled at her as Marinette caught up to walk beside her. “No problem at all. I hope your classes go okay. I saw you’re enrolled in Mr. Negro’s class. Are you a designer?”

Marinette laughed. “I’d like to be. But I wouldn’t go so far as to say that I am one yet.”

Allegra scoffed. “Oh I’m sure you’re selling yourself short. Usually the more talented people are the less they think of themselves.”

Marinette found herself giggling. “I’ve noticed that too. My friend—“ She stopped speaking abruptly, her gait faltering.

Allegra glanced at her. “You okay Marinette?” She looked concerned.

Marinette gave her small reassuring smile that probably looked more strained then she would’ve liked. “Sorry, yeah, I’m fine. Just…” She directed her gaze to the floor. “… had a thought.” She finished quietly.

There was silence for a moment before Allegra nodded. “Okay.”

Marinette could tell she was curious, but the girl didn’t push, which she appreciated, and instead she changed the subject and they discussed physics until they arrived at Marinettes new classroom.

“Hang on,” Allegra said pulling out her phone as they stopped at a classroom door. “Just let me text him real quick.”

Marinette glanced around the hall as Allegra taped away on her phone. The hallways were fairly clean and painted white. It was a lot like her previous school just a bit nicer. Apparently the cafeteria food was supposed to be really good, which sounded outrageous. Since when was cafeteria food even edible?

“He’s coming.” Allegra reported as she slipped her phone back into her jeans pocket.

“Thank you again for helping me.” Marinette said softly. “I really do appreciate it.”

Allegra smiled at her. “Not a problem. You seem like a really wonderful person Marinette. I hope we can become friends in the future.”

Marinette nodded, smiling. “Me too.”

“Me three.”

The girls turned, Marinette in surprise, and Allegra with a raised eyebrow, to look at a boy who had opened the classroom door. He leaned against it casually folding his arms. “What are we talking about?”

He was around Marinettes hight, with soft dark skin that stood out starkly against the bright green sweater and hat he wore. There was a pair of headphones around his neck and Marinette was reminded strongly of —

Nino…  
  
“Allan, this is Marinette.” Allegra introduced her. “She’s just enrolled here. Marinette, This is Allan, he’s one of the dorks I hang out with.”

Allan stepped forward with a lopsided smile. “Hey, it’s nice to meet you.”

Marinette nodded with a small smile of her own as they shook hands. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

“Anyway,” Allegra continued. “You two have the same class so I was thinking you and Claude could help her out throughout the day?”

Allan visibly perked up, his polite, nonchalant demeanour melting somewhat. “Oh, yeah! Sure thing! I’d love to!” He turned back to Marinette with a grin. “Looks like you’re stuck with me for a while.”

Marinette smiled back. “Thank you for helping me.”

“Not a problem.” He said, posture relaxing as he slipped his hands into his sweater’s pockets. “Glad to be of service.”

“Thanks Al.” Allegra smiled. She waved her arm wildly as she began walking backwards away from them. “I’ll see you guys at lunch! Bye Marinette!”

Marinette’s wave was a lot smaller. “Bye.”

Allegra smiled before turning the rest of the way and hurrying down the now empty hall, her shoes making scuffing sounds against the floor.

They watched her retreating for a moment before Allan broke the silence.

“Well,” He started, and Marinette turned to look at him. He gestured to the door he had come through. “Class then?”

She nodded and adjusted her backpack. “Yeah.”

Allan opened the door with flourish, bowing low and flinging his arm wide. “After you Miss Marinette!”

Marinette found herself grinning as she stepped through the door into the classroom. He reminded her a bit of one black cat, though no one could ever be quite as dramatic as her partner.

The classroom looked more like she would imagine a university. The seats rose up from the floor getting higher with each row, and there was no individual desks. Instead there were long wooden ones stretching across the length of each row, appearing to be the same object the entire way. There were more clearly more seats then there were students.

At the front of the room to her right was a large whiteboard that was secured on the wall with a chair and large desk in front of it. A man, who Marinette assumed to be the teacher, was writing things down on the board. He turned seemingly to have noticed her.

“Ah! You must be Miss Dupain-Cheng! Glad to see you could join us!”

Marinette waved. He smiled at her welcomingly. “Take a seat wherever you like, we’re just about to get started.”

“Come on,” Allan waved her forward as he walked towards the seats. “You can sit with me and Claude.”

She followed him up a few rows, and looked up as a brunet waved furiously to Allan, grinning.

Allan slid into the seat beside him knocking the back of their fists together in something that resembled a backwards fist bump or something of the sort and Marinette took the seat next to Allan.

The brunet leaned forward so he could see her, giving a wave. “Hey! I’m Claude! You new?”

“Yeah,” She confirmed as she took out her notebook. “I’m Marinette.”

Claude nodded. “Nice to meet you Marinette! I like your jacket. Did you make it?”

Marinette gave a surprised start. “I- Yeah, actually I did. How’d you know?”

He shrugged. “Lucky guess.” He winked. “It’s a cool jacket.”

Marinette felt her cheeks tinge pink as they seemed to always do when someone complimented her work. “Thank you.”

Claude grinned at her for a moment before the man in charge of the class began speaking demanding his attention at the front.

Marinette felt herself slowly relaxing in her seat, body releasing some of the tension it had been holding onto for so long.

It felt nice to smile.


	2. Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class realizes there won't be a Blue eyed fashion designer at Collége Françiose Dupont anymore and I grimace at the short length of this update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this so soon but I figured, what the heck, it's written, you guys have been responding really nicely, might as well. But hey, you ain't here for me celebrating kudos, hits and comments! You're here for the fic! So here you go! Enjoy chapter two and uh, thanks for reading!

Alya glanced around the classroom until her eyes found Lila. Her eyes lit up and she waved to the girl. Lila wiggled her fingers at her in greeting from where she sat before going back to chatting with Adrien leaving Alya to head to her seat behind them.

She was looking forward to this new year. It was her second year at Collége Fançoise Dupont, and she was lucky enough to retain her seat next to Nino. The new year promised new and fantastical experiences and a possible internship at a news station nearby for a full week, which she could not be more excited about. 

As the class continued to fill, there was one glaring absence that was hard to ignore. 

The chatter increased in volume as some of the class that hadn’t seen much of each other over the summer got to catch up. 

Nino slipped into the seat next to Alya, his headphones securely on his head as he listened to some genre of music, nodding to her with a smile, which she returned readily. There wasn’t much for them to talk about as they had spent most of the summer hanging out. 

Madame Bustier finished writing on the board and turned to address the class. She looked a bit more weathered then usual Alya thought. She must’ve had a tough summer. 

She glanced around the room one more time thinking she must’ve missed her previous best friend’s entrance, but the girl was nowhere to be seen.

At first Alya had been convinced that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was going to be her best friend forever. She had been so nice, and loyal and rather amazing in the beginning. But then she’d showed a more sour side, picking on Lila showing she was no better then Chloé the girl she professed to dislike so much. 

As Madame Bustier began the lesson, the hand in front of Nino shot up. 

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose stressfully in a very un-like Madame Bustier manner before calling on the student. “Yes, Lila. What is it?” 

Lila smiled sweetly at her. “I was just wondering, where is Marinette?” 

The class shifted, some of them looking around as if noticing she wasn’t there for the first time. 

Madame Bustier simply looked at her for a moment before turning back to the board as she answered. “Marinette will not be joining us this semester.” 

Alya blinked. 

Not…joining? 

“She has transferred to another school.” 

“Oh dear.” Lila lamented. “Transferring can be difficult. I do hope she manages all right.” 

Just like Lila to wish the girl who bullied her good luck. 

Alya raised her hand. 

Madame Bustier sighed upon noticing. “Yes, Alya?” 

“Why?” 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Why did she transfer?” Alya repeated, lowering her hand. “I’m just curious.” 

There was a murmur of agreement at the question that went through the class.

Madame Bustier looked at her for a moment, something that might have been disbelief flickering across her face for a moment before it settled into a calm expression. “Why do you think Miss Césaire?” She asked cooly before turning away again. 

Alya blinked, startled. 

She’d never heard Madame Bustier use a students last name before. 

Chloé quite suddenly stood up, drawing everyone’s attention. “Excuse me, Madame Bustier?” She said inspecting her nails. 

Madame Bustier nodded. “Yes Chloé?” 

“I seem to have forgotten one of my books in my locker. Would it be too much trouble if I could go fetch it?” 

That was…abnormally polite for Chloé. It seemed the summer had changed everyone a bit. 

“Please do not take too long Chloé. And yes, you may.” 

“Thanks.” Chloé huffed and wasted no time sashaying out of the room, head held high. 

Ah, there she was. Good old stuck up Chloé. Alya rolled her eyes before looking back to the front. 

Then again, it was odd she hadn’t sent Sabrina out for the book. Alya brushed it off. She was probably just using it as an excuse to check her makeup. 

Madame Bustier then began the lesson. 

Alya’s brow furrowed. There had been no mention of the practice of exchanging a kind word before class they’d adapted the year before to keep each other from being akumatized. 

“Alya?” Nino asked quietly. “You alright?” 

Alya managed a smile. “Yeah I’m fine, just…thinking.” 

Nino frowned slightly but didn’t press, which she appreciated. 

She sighed shaking her head and focused her attention to the front of the classroom. 

It was probably for the best Marinette wouldn’t be coming back. Her presence had been nothing but disruptive for everyone since she’d started badmouthing Lila. Alya had been angry at her during the school year, but after a summer of ignoring her, she just felt sad that her best friend had chosen to be so cruel. 

There was an uncomfortable feeling coiling in Alya’s chest as Lila scooted closer to Adrien to get his help taking notes. 

She ignored it. 

It was probably nothing. 

Still…she couldn’t shake the hyper-awareness of the empty seat near the back for the remainder of the day.


	3. The Trio's plus one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette get's acquainted with another friend and I face-palm at my writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, *pushes words at you* have sOME FÉLIX! (FINALLY)

The day went by rather quickly. Claude and Allan chatted nonstop in-between the two classes (sometimes during them, which earned the two of them a detention) and it was easy to tell they were close friends. Despite their obvious closeness Marinette didn’t feel excluded at all. The seemed to ensure she was part of every conversation, asking her opinion on things and wanting to know more about her while in turn sharing things about themselves. Marinette found herself talking and laughing more then she had in months. It was a nice feeling to be able to relax. She wasn’t sure if they would continue to spend time with her as the school year progressed but she was enjoying their company for the time being.

Lunch was certainly entertaining, what with Claude standing on the table and reciting a line from Shakespeare, much to Allegra’s annoyance and all.

They split up after lunch, Allan’s schedule dictating him elsewhere. Marinette walked with Claude as he continued chatting, not at all deterred in talking with her now that his friend was gone. Marinette rather liked that about him.

“Hmm, looks like we’ll be parting ways.” Claude hummed, brows furrowing as he looked over her schedule. He brightened suddenly. “Oh! Félix is in your next class though!” He grinned at her. “Come on, he’s probably in the library.”

Marinette followed him, a little uncertainly. Another new person. Right. She took a deep breath to calm herself as they walked down the crowded hallways. She felt a miniature supportive pat on her shoulder and gratitude flooded her for her kwami. Tikki really was an amazing friend.

_Come on Marinette._ She urged herself. _You can do this. The day’s almost over. Just two more classes. Besides, it hasn’t been so bad. It’s actually been really nice._

_A little too nice, don’t you think?_ A voice inside her said.

Marinette ignored it.

Claude continued to chat with her as the made their way to the library. She told him about living in a bakery and her favourite types of treats to bake. His eyes grew as wide with awe and he declared she’d have to let them come over sometime so they could eat her creations. She promised to think about it.

Claude had no reservations talking about himself either, though he preferred to listen to her. Marinette found out that he was part of the track team and he enjoyed running and pole vaulting. He also happened to be an incredible mime, which he demonstrated in the hallway as they paused their walk, headless of the stares they both received.

“So, what’s Félix like?” Marinette found herself asking as a set of open doors with a sign saying _Library_ above them came into sight when they turned the corner.

“Oh Fé?” Claude seemed to brighten considerably, as if he hadn’t already been grinning. “He’s great. We’ve been friends since enrolled last year!”

Marinette nodded. “So he’s nice?”

“Yup. I mean, he’s a little prickly at first, but he grows on you.” His eyes seemed to zero in on someone inside the library as they approached the doors. “Oh! There he is!” He sped up his pace waving to her to keep up. “Come on! I’ll introduce you!”

Marinette kept her pace staying a bit cautious behind him as Claude energetically entered the library. She could see the back of a pale blond haired person sitting on one of the couches provided calmly turning the page of a book and a few others sitting around on various chairs and one girl was even sitting on a table.

“Félix!!!”

Even from the distance she was at Marinette saw the blond jerk at the sound of his name. She figured that must be Félix then.

Marinette gave an apologetic smile to the librarian who was looking rather annoyed at Claude, but he hadn’t said anything so she assumed he was used to it.

As they approached the blond he turned around with the flattest most annoyed look Marinette had ever seen in the sixteen years of her life, eyes zeroing in on Claude instantly and sighing so heavily she though he was going to drop through the floor. “What do you want?”

He was quite pale as a whole. Pale skin, pale blond hair, pale eyes. The dark shade of his clothing might’ve been a factor in it. He wore a dark grey dress shirt and a black vest, tie and pants. He should have looked overdressed for something as simple as school but he seemed to pull it off rather well.

“Hey Fé!” Claude greeted brightly with a grin, not at all deterred by Félix’s obvious annoyance as they made it to the couch. “Nice to see you too! What are you reading?” He leaned over the back of the couch to get a look at the book Félix held in one hand.

“Nothing, now that I’ve been so rudely interrupted.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, pointedly snapping the book shut and placing it on his lap. “Do you want something Claude?” He looked at him impatiently.

“Actually yes!” Claude grinned. “This is Marinette!”

Félix’s eyes flicked to where Claude was gesturing and he blinked upon seeing Marinette seemingly not having noticed her before then. His eyes were green, the closest colour she could think of to relate to it was mint. Mint green.

Marinette shifted from foot to foot a little nervously under his gaze and gave a small wave. “Um, hi.”

“Hello.” Félix said cautiously, his expression unreadable.

“She’s new,” Claude continued, and Félix turned to look at him instead. “Allan and I have been showing her around but our schedules are splitting now, so we were wondering if you wouldn’t mind showing her to her next class? Allegra will be there right after to pick her up and take her to her last class so you don’t need to worry about that.”

Marinette could see his entire face twitch, and as he opened his mouth to respond, Claude bolted.

“ThanksFéyou’rethebestgottagettoclassnowBYEEEEEE” He called, waving as he sprinted out of the room.

Félix nearly threw himself over the back of the couch shouting after him. “Claude hold on, you can’t just—and he’s gone.” He looked after him with annoyance. “Of course.”

He sighed, glancing at Marinette for a second before turning to sit properly on the couch again, grabbing his backpack and slipping his book inside of it.

Marinette shifted where she stood, her nerves finally getting the better of her. “You don’t have to.” She said quickly, startling the boy. “I could probably figure out where to go if you just gave me directions then I’d be out of your hair.” She kept her stance solid, insides feeling jittery as she did her best to conceal her nervousness. She didn’t want to be a problem for anyone and Félix didn’t really seem to be the kind of person who wanted a random student dropped off for him to babysit.

He blinked at her once before shaking his head and standing up. “That wouldn’t make sense. I’m headed in that direction anyway. I might as well take you there. You following me is hardly a problem.”

“Oh.” Marinette blinked. “Right. Of course. Okay.”

Félix glanced at her again before heading towards the exit, backpack securely on his back. “Come on.”

Marinette practically leapt after him to avoid falling behind. He was around Claude’s hight, a full head taller then her at least and his stride was a lot longer so she had to hurry every couple of steps to keep up.

They walked in silence through the crowds, a stark contrast to most of the day so far. Marinette mostly walked behind Félix as the crowd seemed to part before him as he walked. It was kind of nice not to have to talk. Allan and Claude had been great but it had been a while since Marrinette had been around such chatty people. Félix was an appreciated break from all the noise.

Another class let out and the hallway’s seemed to flood even more. Marinette wondered how one school managed to get so many students. Or maybe that was just her talking. It had been a whole summer since she’d really been around people.

Marinette hadn’t realized she’d been getting steadily closer to Félix until she bumped into him.

“Sorry.” She apologized quickly when he glanced back. Marinette forced herself to fall behind slightly so she wouldn’t bump into him again and continued glancing around at the students in the hallway warily.

Yeah. It was nice not to have to say anything but at the same time Claude and Allan’s constant chatter had been distracting her from the rest of the school and she felt anxiety start to creep up her throat at all the eyes in the hall. The passing glances, the occasional whispers that were probably about her — Maybe it wasn’t too late to convince her parents to homeschool her…

“We’ve arrived.”

Félix’s voice snapped Marinette out of her thoughts. She glanced around to find they had indeed made it to their class. “Oh.” She said softly. “Um, thank you.”

Félix nodded sharply before entering the classroom.

Marinette followed behind him.

As with her previous classes, the teacher acknowledged her and invited her to find a seat. She was grateful they didn’t make her introduce herself. Maybe that would happen a different day. Or never if she was lucky.

Félix had taken a seat near the back by a window, clearly not wanting to be bothered by anyone or anything. Marinette glanced around the room feeling slightly overwhelmed with the decision of where to sit. Little things like that had been getting to her since…For a while now. It had been happening for a while now. It annoyed her that she couldn’t do something as simple as find a seat.

Her heart rose to her throat clamping it shut as she glanced around the room of people chatting with each other, so obviously in their own groups, with their own friends. No one needed her annoying them. She’d need to sit somewhere out of everyone’s way.

Her gaze swept over Félix again and she noticed he was staring at her intently. Once she was looking he pulled his backpack off of the seat beside him and placed it on the floor before resuming staring out of the window.

Marinette couldn’t deny the relief that swept through her at his invitation and made her way over quickly, dropping her backpack on the floor with a soft thump and slipping into the empty seat next to him with long exhale.

“Thanks.” She murmured, as the class started, staring at the desk.

Félix nodded.

  
  
Marinette was maneuvering her notebook into her backpack after the class when someone knocked on the desk. She looked up in surprise to see Allegra smiling down at her. “Hey Marinette. How’s your day been?”

“It’s been good.” Marinette smiled up at her as she zipped up her backpack. “I really appreciate you doing this.”

Allegra waved her hand dismissively as she rose from her seat. “It’s no problem, really.” She glanced to the person sitting beside her and smirked. “I see you’ve met Félix. He wasn’t too prickly, was he?”

“Your sarcasm is not wanted, nor is it humorous, Allegra.” Félix said flatly standing as well.

“Lovely to see you too my dear.” Allegra retorted raising an eyebrow. “Seriously though, thanks for looking after Marinette.”

Félix gave a non unamused hum before turning to Marinette and offering his hand. “It was nice to meet you Marinette.”

“It was nice to meet you too.” She smiled a softly, shaking his hand. “Thank you again for your help. I really do appreciate it.”

“I didn’t do very much, but you’re welcome.” Félix said.

With that, he adjusted his bag on his shoulder and headed out of the classroom.

“Don’t mind him.” Allegra said. “He’s a little cold at first but he’ll warm up to you.”

“He wasn’t that bad.” Marinette told her as they started to head out of the classroom after Félix. “He didn’t say much, but he was nice.”

Allegra looked at her a little funny. “You know, you’re an interesting person Marinette.”

“Wh-why do you say that?”

“It’s just…” Allegra shrugged. “I dunno, it usually takes people a while to see past Félix’s prickliness. You don’t seem bothered by it at all.”

Marinette fastened her eyes to the ground. “Well, he did help me get to class so I figured he can’t be that bad.”

Allegra smiled. “That’s true.” She adjusted her bag before changing the subject. “So! What’d you think of Allan and Claude?”

Marinette thought for a moment as they walked. “They’re very talkative.”

Allegra laughed. 


	4. After school activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette get's a phone call, and I freak out over the fact that I kicked writers block into next week sucker!!!! HA!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS!!!! They honestly keep me going with this. Like I said I managed to beat writers block into submission, which is honestly a first. BUT ANYWAY!!! You wanna read the fic, not me ranting! ONWARD! (I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :D It's uh...short. : \ HAPPY READING!

Marinette fell down on her bed face first with groan.

Tikki zipped out of her backpack and came to rest beside her head, patting her ear. “Marinette?”

“I’m okay Tikki.” She promised, her voice muffled. She turned her head to look at her Kwami. “Just…long day.”

“I think things went really well!” Tikki smiled. “Allegra and the boys are really nice!”

Marinette hummed into her pillow, letting the tension bleed out of her shoulders.

Tikki wasn’t wrong. The four students she’d met that day had all been amazingly kind and helpful. Allegra and the other two had offered to show her around the area after school and they’d ended up going to a café a few blocks away. They’d also dragged Félix along, who gave off the aura that it was the last place he wanted to be but he did come so she figured he hadn’t disliked the idea that much, even if all he did was read the entire time occasionally giving short clipped answers to any question directed to him.

It had been nice. They’d chatted a lot, got some sweets (though they weren’t nearly as good as the treats from her parents bakery and she said as much). All in all it had been a great day.

Just…exhausting. She was ready to sleep despite it only being late afternoon.

Unfortunately the universe had other plans.

Her phone buzzed from inside her backpack and Tikki frowned.

Marinette scrambled out of bed and over to where her backpack lay beside the trapdoor leading downstairs. Dropping to her knees she rummaged around until she found it.

She didn’t need to look at the contact name to know who it was calling her.

Only three people had her new number. Her parents, and —

“ _Good afternoon M’lady!_ ” A cheeky voice filled her ear. “ _I hope your day went well!_ ”

Marinette smiled, shaking her head chidingly as she held the phone to her ear. “Hey Kitty. You know I only gave you this number so you could contact me if there’s an Akuma.”

“ _What’s wrong with just wanting to hear your lovely voice?_ ” He asked, feigning offence. There was a crash.

Marinette’s brow furrowed. “Chat Noir, is there an akuma?”

“ _…_

_“Maybe_.”

“You know you can just say that instead of flirting.” Marinette chided as she stood up.

_“I like hearing your voice! We hardly get to talk during battles_.” She could hear the pout in his voice. There were a few more crashes. He grunted. “ _Yeah, alright. I could use your help over here. I’m near the tower._ ”

Marinette rolled her eyes. Why did Akuma’s always seem to choose landmarks to wreck havoc near. Just once it’d be nice to have them rampage in the middle of nowhere. “Be right there Kitty.”

“ _I look forward to seeing your beautiful face!_ ”

Marinette hung up and hurried to her balcony, Tikki close behind an uncharacteristic expression of annoyance on her face. She seemed to be using that expression more and more every attack, and she passingly wondered why but didn’t think too much of it.

“Spots on!”

One transformation, and a yoyo throw later, Ladybug was swinging through Paris towards the obvious commotion in the distance.

She made it to he destination shortly, just in time to see her partner get launched across the skyline.

Changing her trajectory she swung towards him catching him on his way down. He let out and oof when she caught him then beamed up at her.

“Fancy seeing you here M’lady!” He grinned as they landed on a roof.

Ladybug set him down and spared him a fond smile as he clipped his baton on the back of his belt before she approached the edge of the roof and zeroing in on the Akuma. “Alright, talk to me Kitty, what are we looking at.”

“Far as I can tell? It’s a janitor.” He reported coming to stand next to her. “I think the Akuma is in the cleaning supplies. Like, her gloves or vacuum or spray bottle or something.”

Ladybug watched as the akuma, a short woman in a skin tight blue body suit with white hair that appeared to be a literal mop and an honest to goodness utility belt of cleaning supplies strapped around her waist, used her vacuum to suck up pedestrians.

“Try the vacuum first.” She finally said, crouching on the ledge and preparing to jump. “If that doesn’t work, go for the belt.” With that she leapt off the building.

“Will do Ladybug!” Chat Noir saluted after her.

As it turned out the Akuma was not in the vacuum, or her belt. It was in in her goggles.

The battle didn’t last very long. Not nearly as long as they usually did.

Marinette wanted to wrap things up as quickly as possible before…

Before she showed up.

After a few minutes of battling and the use of the Lucky Charm, Chat Noir Cataclysmed the Goggles and Ladybug caught the Akuma in her yoyo, releasing a glowing pure white butterfly from inside. Without further ado, she tossed her lucky carm — a pack of gum — into the air and released the power of her miraculous to rectify the damage that the Akuma had done, leaving a bewildered janitor laying on the ground.

“Pound it!” They chanted together, bumping their fists.

Ladybug wasted no time in throwing her yoyo up. She waved to her partner smiling apologetically. “Gotta go Kitty. See you later!” And she was gone before her earrings even got the chance to beep.

“Bye.” Chat Noir said, mostly to himself as she was already out of earshot. He watched her zip away, brows furrowed. He was still concerned about her, but he’d gotten used to her speedy exits by now so he didn’t try to stop her.

His ring beeped and he glanced in the direction she’d vanished in. “Until next time M’lady.” He murmured. With that he vaulted over the rooftops, back towards his home.

  
Ladybug landed on her balcony, de-transforming the instant her feet made contact with the surface with a light thump.

Tikki yawned.

“Yeah, me too.” Marinette smiled tiredly.

“Chat Noir’s still worried.” Tikki observed, a small frown on her face.

“I know,” She sighed as they entered through the trapdoor. “I’m just not sure what to tell him.” She found her backpack and rummaged around inside it. “I mean, won’t saying I d-don’t want to see A-Alya just m-make him more curious? Then he’ll just ask more questions and I’ll have to explain everything else and then my identity’s at risk. It’s just…n-not worth it.” Her face brightened and she pulled out a chocolate chip cookie. “Ah. Found one!”

Tikki accepted the cookie and glowered as she chomped on it like it was the source of all suffering. “Right.”

Marinette smiled, tilting her head a little curiously. “You okay, Tikki?”

Tikki’s eyes darted up to her face and she offered a bright smile. “I’m alright. You l look tired though.” She zipped up beside Marinette and hugged her cheek, getting a few cookie crumbs on her face. “You should get some sleep.”

Marinette giggled and brushed off the crumbs then exhaled, smiling as her eyes drooped. “Yeah. Sleep sounds good.”

Tikki bopped her on the nose fondly, earning another giggle from the girl. It was nice to see Marinette laugh again. It had been a while since she seemed this content and Tikki was happy that her holder was happy. New friends were definitely good for her.

Marinette crawled into bed curling up under the covers and after wishing her Kwami goodnight was asleep within a few minutes.

Tikki snuggled up next to her on the pillow after finishing her cookie and sighed. She’d been putting more stress on keeping Ladybug and Chat Noir’s identities secret as of late because now more then ever if Marinette was ever to find out who Chat Noir truly was, she would be crushed. Tikki had seen enough of her holder getting hurt and was doing her best to prevent anymore hurt from coming from those she once considered her best friends.

Never again.

Not of she had anything to say about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I actually sketched Félix's first appearance in this fic XD I can mention my Tumblr in the next chapter's note's if anyone wants to see it.) SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER! THE NEXT ONE'S LONGER I PROMISE!


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's getting better and I'm apologizing for another short chapter. (Sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I SAID THIS ONE WOULD BE LONGER BUT I LIED. THE LONGER ONE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. I confused myself with my own fic. Sorry.  
> Anyway THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR COMMENTS!!! You're all awesome and I appreciate every word of input you give me!  
> Here's the link to the sketches I did! (Though it's more of a mini comic now that I think about it XD )  
> https://knoxursoxoffpenwriter69.tumblr.com/post/182091614410/just-a-scene-from-something-im-working-on-p-one
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

  
It became routine to hang out with Allegra and the boys after school. And even during school really. Even though their obligation to show her around had long since expired, they still insisted on hanging out with her. Marinette was a little bewildered. Making friends this fast was…kinda unheard of but she was certainly grateful for it.

It took a full month for her to build up the courage to tell her parents about her newfound friends. She had been so nervous that they’d grow tired of her and stop seeking her out, but that time never came. When she told them Tom and Sabine were ecstatic, insisting she’d have to invite them over sometime.

Marinette promised she would, beaming all the while.

Marinette was feeling especially optimistic the morning after the exchange with her parents. She was swinging through Paris as her alter ego since she hadn’t felt like taking the bus that morning deciding that yoyo was the way to go.

She let out and exuberant whoop that was more Chat Noir then Ladybug as the air rushed in her ears during one of her higher swings. There was a moment of feeling completely weightless, floating in the air, with no worries holding her down with an excitement to arrive at school she never thought she’d feel again, then she plummeted.

Air ripped past her tugging at her hair and making her deaf to all other sounds. At the last moment before she hit the ground Ladybug flung her yoyo forward, wrapping it around a stationary object and using her momentum to swing upwards, away from the ground that had spelled immanent doom a moment before.

All at once she was flying through the air again and Ladybug decided that traveling by yoyo that morning had been the best decision she’d made all week.

She landed in a roll on the roof smoothly transitioning to her feet without loosing any of her momentum and sprinted across the rooftop, throwing an a cartwheel simply because she felt like it.

“What’s got you in such a good mood this morning?” A laughing voice asked. Ladybug looked to her left to see her partner sprinting beside her, a brilliant beaming smile on his face only encouraging her to smile harder.

“Just on my way to school Kitty.” She shot him a grin before leaping off the roof and into the air.

Chat Noir was right beside her as she zipped across the skyline with her yoyo, using his baton to vault over the houses.

There wasn’t much need for talking and they simply chased each other across the skyline, taking joy in each others happiness.

Their game of chase ended too soon and Chat Noir waved goodbye to her as they headed their separate ways.

Ladybug allowed herself a few more minutes of complete freedom before landing in an ally near her new school and de-transforming.

Tikki smiled at her as Marinette passed her a cookie. “I’m glad you’re happy Marinette.” She giggled.

Marinette bit her lip, in an attempt to dampen her own smile to no success. “Me too! I really hope they say yes.”

“I know they will.” Tikki promised zipping into Marinette’s backpack as she left the alleyway.

She raced up the ever increasing familiar steps of her school nearly bubbling with excitement and a tad of nervousness. There was still a chance they’d say no.

Allegra was waiting for her at the doors. “Marinette!” She hugged her the instant the smaller girl was within arm’s reach. “It’s been forever!” She exclaimed. “How are you?”

Marinette hugged her back, cheeks glowing pink. “We saw each other yesterday Allegra.” She chided as they pulled apart.

Allegra squinted at her. “Mm, feels longer then that…” She brightened suddenly and linked their arms together. “Oh, I really wanted to get your opinion on the piece Allan and I are working on. I finally figured out the note we were was missing! Well, technically Allan found it. He’s actually amazing at writing music. At this rate he’s going to have no problem getting work as a composer.”

Marinette smiled at her friend as she continued talking about their music. Allegra played the flute as she’d discovered the first week of the semester and she was actually really amazing at it. Marinette loved to listen to her play while she did her homework. It helped her focus almost as much as Jagged Stone’s music, who her new friend turned out to be an enthusiastic fan of and could do some impressive beatboxing flute remix’s of his songs that sent her into fits of giggles.

Allan was hoping to be a composer one day. He could play a variety of instruments that he used to create his compositions but he mainly stuck with piano and cello, preferring the cello as it was something his grandpa taught him.

Claude hadn’t admitted to playing any instruments but Marinette had caught him fiddling with the tenor saxophone. As it turned out, Up Town Funk sounded pretty good on a sax. (He'd claimed it was the only thing he could play on it) 

She wasn’t sure if Félix played an instrument yet, but at the rate it was going at, she figured it was safe to assume. It seemed nearly everyone in the school had some sort of musical talent.

Allegra had convinced her to try a few instruments but Marinette somehow ended up making them sound like they were screaming and a teacher came running in to see if anyone was dying. After that they’d played a game where they attempted to play each others interments. The results were horrifying and had Marinette laughing so hard she was crying. Félix sat in a corner with his book.

“Oh! Allegra! Marinette!”

The two girls glanced in the direction to see Claude scrambling out of the music room.

“Hey Claude.” They chorused together.

He linked his arm with Allegra and beamed at them. “Perfect timing. Fé was just about to play for us and we need a third and fourth opinion!”

“No we do not!” A voice called from the music room.

The girls giggled as Claude dragged them into the music room revealing an annoyed Félix seated at the grand piano that resided in the corner of the room and an amused Allan who was leaning against the wall near his cello.

Claude had them sit down in the two chairs that were set up in the middle of the room facing the piano.

“Behold the greatness of one Félix Le’Diamant!” He declared dramatically throwing his arm wide gesturing towards the boy at the piano, earning him nothing but a flat look.

“I already told you I will not be playing for you Claude.” Félix shooting him a glower.

“Come on Fé, please?” Claude pouted. “I got the girls here so they could hear you play! Pleeeeeeeaase!”

Félix’s expression did not weaver in the slightest. “My mind will not change simply because you elongate the word Claude. Stop embarrassing yourself.”

“Can’t be embarrassed if no one’s around but friends.” Claude said brightly. “You sure you won’t play? Just one tiny song for us...”

“No.” Félix said flatly, standing. “And I’ll add another no simply because your annoying me.” He started gathering up his things ignoring Claude’s pleadings.

Marinette blinked as she watched him stuff his things into his bag, abnormally carelessly. Félix seemed kinda…flustered? Was that even possible?

It suddenly occurred to her they were all in the same room. The perfect opportunity to ask.

“Hey, did you guys want to come to the bakery after school?” She blurted out before she could lose her nerve.

Her four friends looked at her in surprise.

She bit her lip, nervousness taking over her. She had to remind herself that the worse that could happen was they said no.

“Are you serious?” Claude exclaimed surging forward and grabbing her by the shoulders.

Marinette looked up at him startled. “Um…yeah?”

Claude straight up beamed at her. “We’d love to! I was starting to think you’d never ask!”

Relief flooded inside her and she glanced around at the other three. “Really? You guys’ll come?”

Allan shrugged. “I’m not doing anything overly important.” He grinned. “Besides, I’ve really been wanting to try the sweets I’ve heard so much about!”

Allegra nodded, smiling brightly. “I’m in! We can make it a study date. Croissants and homework.”

“I find study dates usually result in less work being done.” Félix pointed out. The group looked at him, Allegra raising her eyebrow.

He held her gaze for a moment before sighing, shoulders sagging in defeat and he folded his arms. “I suppose I need to find a alternate destination to purchase coffee anyway. My customary shop was closed last week.” He glanced at Marinette. “Does your bakery have coffee?”

Marinette nodded furiously. “Uh huh, yup. Really good coffee I promise.”

Claude pumped his fist in the air. “Yes! That’s all of us!” His eyes were practically shining. “I can’t wait for after school!”

Marinette beamed.

They said yes!


	6. Cupcakes, Naps and Lucky Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has friends over after school and I reconsider my chapter names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! The longer chapter XD  
> Thanks again for all your comments! If I'm being completely honest, I probably would have ended on chapter two if it weren't for you guys. So thanks for encouraging me to keep writing! 
> 
> Now, onward to reading!

Marinette opened the door to the bakery, the bell jingling as it was bumped by it. “Mama, Papa!” She called. “I’m home!”

She turned to see her friends enter smiling at the different expression on their faces.

Claude looked excited, eyes darting around, glancing at this and that.

Allegra’s mouth was formed in a silent oh as she looked around in awe.

Allen looked impressed. “You live here?”

Marinette fiddled with her fingers a little. “I— well, technically I live upstairs but yeah.” She looked up offering them a smile.

Félix glanced around rather warily she thought. Like he expected the baked goods to attack him. Marinette giggled at the thought causing him to glance at her for a second.

“We’ll be there in a second sweetheart!” Her mother called back from the kitchen.

“This is too cool.” Claude declared waving his arms wildly. Marinette bit back a smile. It was so weird to see her friends out of a school setting and inside her home. It made them seem more…real.

“Please tell me I can buy something here.” Allan said from where he was staring at the sweets on display.

Marinette giggled.

“Nonsense,” A voice chided from the back. “Friends of my daughter aren’t going to be charged for snacks.”

“Hi Mama!” Marinette smiled giving her mother a hug.

“Hey sweetheart,” Sabine hugged her back before pulling away and bushing her flour dusted bangs from her eyes. “How was school?”

“Good!” Marinette smiled reassuringly.

Sabine relaxed instantly. “Wonderful.” Then she seemed to remember they had company. “Oh! Please, I don’t think you’ve introduced me to your friends!”

Claude stepped forward instantly, giving a low sweeping bow. “Claude Sainté-Pierre, at your service.”

Marinette giggled at his antics and Allegra stepped forward rolling her eyes. “I’m Allegra.” She smiled. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” Sabine smiled.

“I’m Allan.” Allan waved from where he stood eyeing up the desserts. “And may I just say that your pastries look amazing?”

Sabine laughed. “Why thank you young man. I’m flattered you think so.”

“The quiet one’s Félix’s by the way.” Allegra added gesturing behind them to Félix who hadn’t moved from his spot beside the door.

“Hello.”

“Hello my dear.” Sabine greeted warmly at him. “Oh my, you are much too skinny for a young man your age. We’ll have to change that while you’re here.” She declared.

Félix blinked.

Marinette bit back a smile as her mother swooped in linking her arm with the unfortunate boy and began leading him away from the door.

His face displayed pure panic, and the other teens had to stifle their giggles as Sabine led him through the back and into the kitchen chatting animatedly.

Marinette followed close behind, merciful enough not to leave Félix alone with her parents.

Sabine was just introducing him to Tom, who was wearing a floury apron and looming over everyone like always as Marinette and the other came through the door.

“— one of Marinette’s friends.”

Félix did an amazing job of keeping his face calm but Marinette could see how tense he was. Her brows furrowed slightly. From what she knew about him he wasn’t really a touchy feely person, so to have two people who were extremely physically affectionate might be a little overwhelming for him. He didn’t seem to know how to respond other then in curt nods and one worded answers. She’d noticed he did that a lot when he was uncomfortable.

“Why don’t Félix and I take our books and stuff upstairs while you guys talk.” Marinette suggested gently prying Félix away from her mother and father. “We’ll come right back down and pick some snacks before we get started on homework.

Allegra was there in an instant introducing herself to Marinette’s father before they could object effectively tearing both parents attention away from the two teens. Marinette praised the girls observation skills as she grabbed all of their bags and wasted no time in hurrying upstairs pulling Félix by the wrist behind her.

She let out a breath of relief as she shut the trapdoor to her room and dropped the bags on the floor with a thump, wincing when it occurred to her that there might be something breakable in them.

She smiled apologetically at Félix. “Sorry about them. They can be a bit much sometimes.”

He shook his head. “No, they…they seem really nice.” He spoke softly, eyes dropping to the ground. He seemed to realize where they were and glanced around the room.

“I know, it’s a lot of pink.” Marinette joked, playing with the edge of her shirt. It was weird being embarrassed about her room, but —

“I like it.”

Marinette blinked and she looked at him in surprise. “Y-you do?”

“It feels warm.” He said eyes still sweeping around. “Nice.” He offered her a small smile. “Your home is very nice.”

Marinette gaped at him for a second. “I—th-thanks.” She finally squeaked. “I’m glad you like it.”

Félix looked away from her quickly. “Should we head back downstairs?”

“I mean, if you’re think you’ll be okay.” She said. “They’ll probably be smothering you again once we’re down there. So…I guess, if you need a breather, just like, signal me or something and I’ll make up an excuse for you to get out of there.”

Félix nodded. “Thank you Marinette. I think I’ll be alright now. It was just unexpected is all.”

“Anytime.” She hummed, then bent down to open the trapdoor. “After you!”

  
The others were up to their elbows in flour when they rejoined them, making their own baked goods under the direction of the owners of the bakery. Except for Claude. He had somehow managed to get a surprisingly large amount of flour in his hair in the five minutes they’d been absent.

Allan tackled Marinette in a hug and told her that her parents were the most amazing people he had ever met and she giggled, now also covered in flour, which he apologized profusely for.

Sabine seemed to take a special liking to Félix for no reason in particular, guiding him patiently through each step of making a cupcake. As it turned out he was absolutely horrible at baking and his frustrated huffs caused Allegra to burst into peals of snorting laughter that turned into sneezing and coughing when she inhaled some flour.

Marinette caught him smirking at that.

They chatted and laughed together around the counter, cleaning up as they waited for the cupcakes to bake. The teens insisted on helping rather then leaving the mess to Tom and Sabine, which only earned them more points with the parents.

Allan ended up coming out with the second best cupcake, Marinette’s being the first. They all tasted amazing.

They munched on their creations happily in Marinette’s room as they started on their homework.

Tom and Sabine brought up a few more snacks during the next two hours, Allan practically getting stars in his eyes at the sight of the strawberry tart they’d been trying out recently.

All in all? It was…amazing.

Marinette sighed happily from where she lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Allegra laid beside her contentedly, nothing but their breathing and the steady scratch of Félix’s pencil disturbing the silence. Claude and Allan had gone back down to the kitchen to see if they could help with anything to thank the Dupain-Chengs for the amazing food they’d gotten to consume, which Marinette had found funny.

“I’m really glad you invited us over Marinette.” Allegra said, breaking the silence.

Marinette smiled. “I’m just glad you all came.”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Allegra laughed. “Your are such an amazing person Marinette, who wouldn’t want to spent as much time with you as possible?”

Marinette gave a muffled squeak and hid her face in her hands. “Oh my gosh, you can’t just say that.”

“Why not?” Allegra teased propping herself up on her elbow and poking Marinette’s fingers. “Who says I can’t compliment how amazing my friend is?”

“I do!” Marinette said, her voice muffled. “I will melt into a puddle and you will not have a friend anymore.”

Allegra laughed. “Oh dear no, we must fix that somehow. Guess I’ll have to start complimenting you every day so you get used to it.”

“Noooooo,” Marinette lamented keeping her hands over her blushing face.

Allegra laughed. “I will start right now! You, Miss Dupain-Cheng,” She grinned poking Marinette in the side tearing a giggle from the girl. “are adorably cute!”

Marinette dropped her hands from her face to fend off the attack on her side, giggling. “Ahh!!”

They laughed as Allegra continued to shower her with compliments and tickling her with wiggling fingers.

Eventually the collapsed back on the floor breathlessly.

Marinette was smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. It faded into something softer as she caught her breath. She really was lucky to have such amazing friends.

“Seriously though,” Allegra started, still staring at the ceiling even as Marinette glanced at her. “I think you’ve been really good for us. You’ve kinda sucked us all closer together this past month. In a good way!” She rushed to specify. “A really good way actually.” She finally turned her head to look at her. “Thanks for sticking around Marinette.”

Marinette bit her lip in an attempt to stop from smiling so hard. “I— yeah. You’re welcome. Thank you for sticking around too.”

Allegra scoffed. “It’d be impossible not to stick to you Marinette. Your personality’s positively magnetic.”

Marinette giggled, blushing but accepted the compliment.

Allegra sat up suddenly, brows furrowed.

“What is it?” Marinette asked.

“I— is Félix asleep?”

Marinette blinked and sat up as well, turning to look at the boy whom she assumed to be scribbling away at a math problem.

To her surprise her eyes were met with an unconscious Félix Le’Diamant.

His head rested atop his arms, which were folded across the surface of the deck on top of the notebook he’d been writing in, very much asleep.

They stared at him for a moment then glanced at each other.

“Maybe he’s just tired.” Marinette suggested.

Allegra meanwhile just looked a little shell shocked. “He’s asleep.” She repeated. She blinked. “Whoa.”

“Is it weird for him to fall asleep?” Marinette asked, brows furrowing. Sure, she hadn’t seen him nap in class yet but that didn’t mean he didn’t take naps elsewhere. Out of her four friends Félix was the one she knew the least about since he didn’t really talk about himself at all. For all she knew he could do nothing but sleep once he got home.

“Yeah. It kinda is.” Allegra laughed a little disbelievingly and got to her feet. “I mean,” She approached the sleeping boy tilting her head as if checking to see if he was actually asleep. “Wow. He must…wow.”

Marinette looked at her in confusion. “What?”

“It’s just.” Allegra shook her head. “Either he hasn’t slept in two weeks or he must really like it here.”

“He likes it here so he falls asleep…” Marinette said slowly raising an eyebrow.

“Félix doesn’t even relax enough to fall asleep in the library.” Allegra said, changing her voice to more of a whisper to avoid waking him up. “And that’s like, his favourite place. Him falling asleep here is like, wow.”

Marinette’s brow furrowed. “It it really that crazy? I mean, I fall asleep everywhere.”

“For him? Yeah. It is a little crazy.” Allegra said. “I’ve known him for a year now and he’s never taken a nap, especially not while doing homework.”

“Well, he did say that it felt nice here.” Marinette said, mostly to herself.

“He said that?” Allegra asked looking surprised. “Dang.”

“He also mentioned his usual coffee place shut down earlier, remember?” Marinette pointed out. “That could be part of it.”

Allegra nodded but she didn’t look convinced. “It’s still weird. I’ve never seen him asleep before.”

“Hey guys! We got—“

Marinette and Allegra spun around and shushed Allan and Claude furiously.

They both snapped their mouths shut. “Why are we being quiet?” Claude whispered.

“Félix is asleep.” Allegra told him.

They instantly looked sceptical before craning their necks to glimpse the boy out cold behind the two girls.

Allan squinted like he thought he was seeing things wrong and Claude’s eyes widened.

“Whoa.”

“Yeah.”

“Dang.”

  
They made the decision to leave Félix in Marinettes room after throwing a blanket over him, not wanting to wake him up since he was obviously tired, and went down to the living room to play video games at which Marinette proceeded to crush them at.

Claude threw up his controller in defeat, laying dramatically across the couch. “That’s it! I fold! I’m done! I quit! Oh masterful Marinette I confess you the victor and accept my defeat!”

Marrinette smirked. “Why thank you.”

“How are you so good at this?” Allan asked from where he lay defeated on the floor.

“My dad and I play a lot.” She admitted laughing a little as her friends surrendered their controllers.

“Emphasis on a lot.” Allegra laughed, handing her controller over and Marinette stuck out her tongue.

“We should probably get going though.” Claude hummed.

“Noooo.” Allan lamented. “I don’t want to leeeeave!!” He huffed. “I like it here!”

Marinette giggled. “Sorry, Allan. I think keeping you here might count as kidnapping. Besides your parents are probably waiting for you.”

Allan grumbled as he stood up, saying something about how they wouldn’t miss him if he spent a few days away from home.”

The other three laughed, Allegra and Claude nodding in agreement, which made Marinette’s cheeks tinge pink.

They entered the kitchen to bid farewell to Tom and Sabine and were surprised to find Félix already inside assisting with the decorating of cupcakes.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty.” Allegra teased.

Félix shot an annoyed look at her before ignoring them, going back to being disaster with icing, much to the rest of the room’s amusement.

After he had finished his…interestingly decorated creations, the group said their goodbyes.

Tom and Sabine sent them away with a plate of cookies each and the invitation to drop by any time, which they all readily accepted.

Marinette waved as the headed out. “Thank you so much for coming!”

“Thanks for inviting us!” Allan hollered from across the street, startling some pigeons. “You’re the best!”

“See you tomorrow Marinette!” Allegra called.

Claude made a big show of holding the plate of cookies close to his heart. “We shall return one day!”

Marinette giggled and Allegra grabbed his arm and dragged him around the corner ignoring his dramatic farewell.

Once they all disappeared around the corner Marinette closed the door and exhaled.

She attempted to bite back a grin unsuccessfully and spun around with a happy muffled squeal.

Tikki zoomed out of her pocket beaming. “I told you it would work out!” She exclaimed.

Marinette giggled, little bubbles of happiness seeming to escape in her laughter. “I had — I had so much fun!”

The door to the kitchen opened and Tikki disappeared back into her jacket pocket as Tom and Sabine came from the kitchen.

Marinette threw her arms around her parents giggling happily.

They hugged back just as tight.

“You seem to really love your friends.” Sabine smiled cupping her daughters face in her hands.

“I do! I do!” Marinette nodded laughing. “I—“ She hiccuped. “They’re so nice.”

“I can tell they really care about you as well.” Tom said smiling warmly down at her.

“They are lovely people.” Sabine smiled, tears welling up in her eyes, and she pulled her daughter into another hug. “I’m so happy for you Marinette.”

Marinette cried into her mothers shoulder, her father’s supportive arms wrapped around both of them as she did so.

Happy tears.

How did she get so lucky?


	7. Chat and chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette continues to be happy and I listen to the same song for three hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoe-oneesama recommended my fic! Thanks love *blows kiss* (you should go check her Tumblr out, she's got some amazing art and AU's) AND THANKS TO THE REST OF YOU AMAZING READERS FOR LIKING THIS AND CONTINUING TO COMMENT. You guys are great. <3 
> 
> Not one hundred percent satisfied with this, but it ain't getting any better so, HERE YA GO.

It was late in the evening, when Chat Noir joined Ladybug on the Eiffel Tower. The sun had set a good long while ago leaving Paris lit by nothing but the lights below. It was a rather calming sight, the streetlights glowing in the dark in every direction as far as the eye could see. Almost like, stars on the ground instead of in the sky as Tikki had once suggested. Marinette had liked the thought.

Ladybug smiled as her partner came to sit beside her. He relaxed backwards settling his weight on his palms with a content sigh. “Good evening M’Lady.” He smiled warmly at her.

“Evening Kitty.” She smiled back. “How was your day?”

“Pretty good.” He shrugged, letting his head tilt to the side. “Yours?”

Ladybug inhaled letting her gaze sweep across the skyline. “Amazing.” She breathed.

Chat Noir beamed at her.

They sat in companionable silence, enjoying the view for a few minutes, a slight breeze shifting through their hair and making their noses pink with the chill.

“I’m glad things are getting better for you.” Chat Noir said softly, finally breaking the silence. “I know things…weren’t the best for a while there but…” He smiled, turning his head to look at her. “It’s good to see you happy Ladybug.”

She looked at him for a moment before surprising him by pulling him into a tight hug.

“Thank you Chat.” Ladybug whispered. “Thanks for being there for me.”

He exhaled smiling, just as softly as he had spoken and let his arms wrap around her. “Anytime M’lady.” He murmured into her shoulder, closing his eyes.

They sat and watched the city lights in silence together for a long time before heading home.

Ladybug landed silently on her balcony and headed inside before de-transforming and fell on her bed face first into her pillow.

Tikki yawned curling up next to her.

“You want a cookie before bed?” Marientte asked smiling at her sleepy Kwami as she sat up.

Tikki nodded eyes drooping. “Yes please.”

Marinette reached over to the edge of her bed where she’d dropped her backpack after doing her homework with the others and rummaged around for a cookie.

She blinked in surprise as her phone screen lit up.

Brows furrowed in confusion she retrieved it along with a cookie and rolled over so she was on her back and unlocked the phone after handing Tikki the cookie. She munched on it sleepily as Marinette checked to see where the notifications had come from.

She giggled once she read the first message.

_Marinette DuPain-Cheng has been added_

_KidMime: MARRRIIIIIINNEEEEEETTEEEEEEEEEE!!!! :D :D_

_KidMime: I HAVE ADDED YOU!_

_KidMime: CONSIDER YOURSELF ADDED_

_KidMime: WELCOME TO THE GROUP CHAT!!_

_KidMime: FINALLY BWAH HA HA HA HA_

Kid Mime must have been Claude. It was an interesting choice of name, though it made a lot of sense considering his surprising mime skills. She curled up under her blankets as she continued to scroll down, a small grin on her face. There was a lot to read.

_Mercury: AWESOME!_

_Mercury: About time we added you!_

_Mercury: Welcome to the chat Marinette!_

_Mercury: Now it’ll be easier for you to invite us over for food and vice versa!! :D_

_Melody: Good heavens, stop spamming the poor girl!_

_Sparrow: Remind me why I am unfortunate enough to be included in this chat?_

_KidMime: BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU_

_Melody: And you deserve to be spammed like the rest of us_

_Melody: Deal with it cat boy_

Melody must’ve been Allegra then.

_Sparrow: I don’t own a cat_

Marinette snorted. Sparrow was obviously Félix. She wondered if there was a story behind their nicknames.

_KidMime: MARINETTE :( YOUR USERNAME IS YOUR REGULAR NAME_

_KidMime: WHY IS IT NORMAL_

_Sparrow: Because, people usually don’t have nicknames solely for when texting Claude._

_KidMime: WHO IS THIS CLAUDE YOU SPEAK OF_

_KidMime: I AM KID MIME!!!!_

_KidMime: DEFENDER OF THE WEAK AND HUMOURLESS_

_KidMime: SUCH AS YOUR UNFORTUNATE SELF_

_Melody: Lol_  
  
_Sparrow: Could you calm down with the capital letters? It hurts to read._

_KidMime: WIERD THAT SPARROW HASN’T SPOKEN IN A WHILE_

_KidMime: HE MUST BE BUSY_

_Sparrow: Ha. Ha. Hilarious._

_Mercury: Do you think we should introduce ourselves so she knows who’s who?_

_Mercury: The nicknames probably do make it kinda hard to tell._

_Sparrow: Not necessary. If she hasn’t figured out who Claude is by now I’d be genuinely surprised._

_KidMime: HEY_

_KidMime: AND IT’S KIDMIME_

_KidMime: THERE IS NO CLAUDE IN THIS CHAT_

_KidMime: ANYWAY_

_KidMime: ON TO MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS_

_KidMime: MARINETTE’S CHAT NAME_

_Sparrow: What’s wrong with just Marinette?_

_Sparrow: Nicknames are inconvenient_

_KidMime: IT’S UNACCEPTABLE_

_KidMime: THIS IS A NICKNAME ONLY ZONE!_

_KidMime: SO_

_KidMime: WHAT WOULD BE A GOOD NICKNAME?_

_Sparrow: Still with the caps lock?_

_KidMime: MERC!!_

_Mercury: I gotcha buddy_

_Mercury changed KidMime’s name to KIDMIME_

Marinette giggled.

_KIDMIME: THANK YOU!!!!_

_KIDMIME: BACK TO BUSINESS!!!_

_KIDMIME: I SUGGEST “BEST PERSON ALIVE” FOR MARINETTE’S USERNAME_

_KIDMIME: ALL IN FAVOUR TEXT EYE!_

_Sparrow: That is a ridiculous nickname._

Marinette only smiled harder the further she read.

_Melody: But accurate._

_Sparrow: …_

_Sparrow: Yes. But it’s a fact. It makes a horrible nickname._

_KIDMIME: EXCUSE ME WHAT_

_KIDMIME: DID YOU JUST COMPLIMENT SOMEONE?!?!?!?_

_KIDMIME: IS THE WORLD ENDING?!?!?!_

_KIDMIME: THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING._

_Sparrow changed KIDMIME to DramaIgnoramus_

_DramaIgnoramus: HEY!!!!!!_

_DramaIgnormus: NOT COOL DUDE I KNOW WHAT IGNORAMUS MEANS_

_Sparrow: I am aware._

_DramaIgnoramus changed Sparrow to HumourlessIceQueen_

_DramaIgnoramus: ANYWAY_

_DramaIgnoramus: ALL IN FAVOUR!!!_

_Mercury: Maybe we should wait for Marinette so she can help decide?_

_Melody: NOPE_

_DramaIgnoramus: I AM APPALED WHAT_

_DramaIgnoramus: NICKNAMES ARE SACREDLY GIVEN BY BEST FRIENDS NOT CHOSEN!!!_

_DramaIgnoramus: MERC HOW COULD YOU_

_HumourlessIceQueen: Why didn’t you just come up with a nickname before inviting her to the chat?_

_DramaIgnoramus: BECAUSE I_

_DramaIgnoramus: …_

_DramaIgnoramus: DANG IT_

_Mercury: Lol_

_Melody changed DramaIgnoramus to KidMime_

_Melody: I suggest DreamDesigner_

_KidMime: Oooooooooooooo :O_

_Mercury: Or something simple like Perfect_

_Melody: Yeah, that could work_

_HumourlessIceQueen: Also true but still a ridiculous Nicknames._

_KidMime: >:O_

_KidMime: LET IT BE KNOWN HERE ON OUT AND FOREVER HENCE FORTH THAT FÉLIX LE’DIAMANT CALLED SOMEONE PERFECT_

_HumourlessIceQueen: I did no such thing._

_KidMime: IT WAS IMPLIED_

_Mercury: MARINETTE THANK YOU FOR MAKING FÉLIX NICER!!!_

_HumourlessIceQueen: I’m always nice?_

_Melody: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

_Mercury: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_KidMime: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA_

_HumourlessIceQueen: Wow._

_Melody: Anyway, ignoring Sparrow’s hysterically funny comment_

_Melody: Any other suggestions for nicknames?_

_HumourlessIceQueen: What about something with the word star in it?_

_HumourlessIceQueen: Just thinking because, she looks small at first but the closer you get the brighter she is._

_KidMime: …_

_Melody: …_

_Mercury: …_

_KidMime: …_

_Melody: Wow_

_Mercury: I think I’m tearing up_

_KidMime: That was_

_KidMime: Actually really deep and touching man_

_KidMime: I’m proud of you_

_Melody changed HumourlessIceQueen to Sparrow_

_Melody: You’ve earned your nickname back._

_Mercury: Dude_

_Sparrow: Oh, shut up._

_Melody changed Marinette DuPain-Cheng to StarDesigner_

_KidMime: Dang that’s perfect_

_Mercury: Good call Félix_

_Mercury: And Allegra_

_Melody: Nice save_

Marinette bit a smile, vision growing a little blurry. What did she do to deserve such amazing friends?

_KidMime: Sparrow_

_KidMime: My dude_

_KidMime: I am so proud_

_Sparrow: I’m leaving now._

_KidMime: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAAAAIIITTT!!!!!!_

_Sparrow: What?_

_KidMime: Don’t go :’(_

_StarDesigner: Yeah, don’t go :’(_

_KidMime: MARINETTE!!!!!!_

_KidMime: :D_

Marinette bit back a smile.

_Melody: Marinette!_

_Mercury: Marinette!!_

_StarDesigner: Hey guys :)_

_StarDesigner: I love the nickname thank you all so much!!_

_Melody: It suits you!!!_

_Mercury: Yeah!_

_StarDesigner: How did you even get my number?_

_KidMime: Your parents!!_

_KidMime: Oh no_

_KidMime: Should I have asked you first?_

_KidMime: ARE YOU ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO DON’T LIKE TO GIVE OUT THEIR NUMBERS DID I JUST RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP_

_KidMime: I am so sorry!!!_

_StarDesigner: LOL NO IT’S OKAY I PROMISE_

_StarDesigner: We’re still friends don’t worry!_

_Mercury: Lol_

_Melody: Calm down Mime, she isn’t going to ditch us over snagging her number from her parents_

_StarDesigner: I mean, you could have just asked me_

_KidMime: I WANTED IT TO BE A SURPRISE :’(_

_StarDesigner: Well consider me surprised then :P_

_KidMime: YAY!_

_StarDesigner: Why are you all up so late though?_

_KidMime: I could ask youuuu the same question young Lady!_

_StarDesigner: Lol_

_Melody: I’m laying in bed_

_Mercury: I don’t know why I’m up to be honest._

_Mercury: Just ended up working on some compositions and lost track of time?_

_KidMime: I just got home from my cousin’s place._

_StarDesigner: I was outside looking at the lights actually._

_StarDesigner: They’re really pretty_

_KidMime: Just like someone I know ;)_

_StarDesigner: Mmm Mercury is very pretty_

_Mercury: :D Thank you!_

_KidMime: Love you man. <3_

_Mercury: Bro <3_

_Melody: You guys are ridiculous_

_KidMime: Speaking of guys…_

_KidMime: SPARROW!!!_

_KidMime: ARE YOU STILL THERE MAN!?!?_

_Sparrow: Unfortunately yes._

_Mercury: Whew, thought you were dead for a second man, welcome back._

_Sparrow: I never went anywhere?_

_Melody: To bed my children!_

_Melody: We still have school tomorrow._

_KidMime: We always have school tomorrow_

_StarDesigner: Except on weekends_

_Mercury: Naw, she’s right guys_

_Mercury: Good night_

_Mercury: Talk to you all tomorrow_

_KidMime: No!_

_KidMime: Don’t abandon me!!!_

_KidMime: Bro!! D’:_

_Mercury: You’re making me feel guilty for falling asleep man._

_KidMime: Alright, alright, goodnight._

_StarDesigner: Wait!_

_Sparrow: What?_

_KidMime: What?_

_Melody: ?_

_Mercury: What’s up?_

_StarDesigner: I gotta know…_

_StarDesigner: Why is Félix’s nickname Sparrow?_

_Sparrow: Claude no_

_Sparrow: Don’t_

_KidMime: FASTEN YOUR SEATBELT BECAUSE BOY DO I HAVE A STORY TO TELL YOU YOUNG LADY_

 


	8. New discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette learns some more about a friend and I contemplate apples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo wassup my friends? *grimaces* My plan was to write another chapter before I posted this one but I'm at a bit of a block right now and I figured since it's written, I might as well let you guys read it :P  
> (I've actually had this written before I even posted the previous chapter) (please don't kill me) 
> 
> https://youtu.be/6tYdS4y6O-s
> 
> (Spoiler alert! There is piano played. That's the link to the second song.) (If you want to listen to it, I dunno.) I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE AWESOME! THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND NICE WORDS OF COMPLIMENTING ME!! XD 
> 
> Anyway here you go! An update! Enjoy!

Talking with her friends in the group chat become normal after a few weeks. A little too often they all stayed up to late talking about everything and anything. The previous night had been another one of those nights but somehow Marinette managed to drag herself out of bed to be on time for school despite wanting nothing more to sleep for two days.

Swinging over Paris as Ladybug definitely played a part in waking her up (thank goodness) but staying up so late had not been the best decision of her life.

Claude was too energetic to not have had some sort of energy drink mixed with coffee or something, Melody looked like Death, Mercury kept falling asleep during classes but Félix looked pretty much the same other then his eyes drooping occasionally.

Marinette was a bit clumsier then usual but her friends were always around to catch her so it wasn’t so bad.

School went by rather quickly when you can hardly keep your eyes open she thought. Then again Mercury was lamenting about how it was moving slower then a 90 year old snail so maybe it was just her.

She yawned widely on her way down the hall. Most of the other students had already fled from the building but Marinette had spent some extra time on one of her projects and ended up staying a bit later then usual.

Being as tired as she was she didn’t hear the piano until she was passing the music room.

She slowed to a stop, exhaustion temporarily fading as it was pushed away by her piking curiosity.

Marinette recognized it as a classical song, though she couldn’t even begin to pretend to know who it was composed by. One thing she could tell was whoever was playing was amazing at it.

She carefully peeked around the corner of the door, which was wide open and blinked in surprise.

Félix sat at the piano, posture erect and eyes half closed as he played the complicated pattern effortlessly.

Marinette watched dumbstruck as he finished the piece.

He opened his eyes frowning at the piano like it hadn’t sounded right, which was ridiculous because what he’d just played hadn’t sounded anything less then amazing, and started on a new piece that Marinette didn’t recognize in the slightest.

She leaned against the wall content to simply listen, an awed smile on her face.

Félix was interesting to watch. There was an amount of emotion in his performance that Marinette had honestly never seen before. It was almost like he was putting a little of his soul into the song, and yeah, it was cheesy to think that, but that’s what it felt like.

The song started in the high notes, light and soft, then transitioned into something deeper and rolling. The pace picked up to something that she could only describe as excitement and Marinette couldn’t help but think it was almost like she was listening to words instead of music.

Happy, excited, a little lost, a feeling of injustice…anger for a moment, defiance perhaps, out of control. It was amazing to listen to.

After an especially intense feeling moment she could tell the end of the song was nearing because Félix’s face seemed to fall slightly. As if the moment of loosing himself in the music had ended and he was slowly returning to reality.

There was five full seconds of the fullest silence she’d ever heard then she found herself applauding.

Félix tensed at the unexpected sound, head snapping to look in her direction, recognition flickering in his eyes once they found her. “Marinette?”

“Félix, that was amazing!” She exclaimed, from the doorway, beaming. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop or anything, I just — I was walking by and it sounded honestly so amazing!”

Félix looked at her in surprise before glancing away, eyes dropping to the piano keys. “It’s alright. Thank you.”

“Are you planning on playing professionally?” She asked coming over to stand beside him.

He scoffed. “Hardly. It’s just something I’ve picked up.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Being that good is not something you just ‘Pick up’ Félix.” She scolded. “You’ve had to have spent half your life on the piano to get this good.”

Was it her imagination or were his cheeks turning pink. “I still have a lot to learn.” He murmured gathering up the music set on the piano, not meeting her eyes.

“Well, I think you’re brilliant.” She declared. “I usually enjoy rock music better but that was really good.”

Félix didn’t respond, instead focusing on slipping his papers into his bag.

Marinette helped him gather up the last of his things, humming contentedly.

“May I ask why you are still inside the school?” He finally asked, glancing at her.

“Oh, just figured I’d put a few finishing touches on on of my projects.” She shrugged. “What about you?”

He blinked, eyes drifting to look at the ground. “Just…didn’t feel like going home.”

Marinette looked at him in surprise. This had to be the first time he’d ever even mentioned his home, even in passing like that. The way he said the word though…

She took a closer look at the boy sitting at the piano. His posture was erect as always, face rather emotionless but…he did seem…off somehow. Ordinarily Marinette would have assumed it was just staying up so late the night before but she could tell this was different. He wasn’t meeting her eyes for one thing, and seemed more quiet then usual. It was rather odd now that she thought about it…

One thing was for certain though, for whatever reason, he did not want to return home and Marinette wasn’t about to let him stay by himself inside the nearly empty school.

“Why don’t you come over to my house?” She suggested suddenly.

Félix looked at her in surprise, which Marinette could understand since she had surprised herself, before his brow furrowed in confusion. “Wouldn’t it be inconvenient to show up without—“

“That wasn’t a no!” Marinette grinned grabbing his hands and pulling him off the bench to his feet. “And don’t worry, my parents love having company over. Maybe you could stay for supper!” Félix stumbled slightly, barely managing to grab his bag as she pulled him towards the door chatting animatedly. “You can do your homework there, so don’t worry about that.”

“A-Are you sure it won’t be a problem. I don’t want to intrude — “

“I told you, my parents love company.” Marinettte repeated as she led him down the hallway. “And it isn’t intruding if we want you there silly. Now hurry up or we’ll miss the bus!”

They did not miss the bus. Though it was a very close call, having to run the last block to make it on time they did make it.

Marinette did most of the talking during the ride, Félix seeming content to just listen to her.

He seemed a little nervous to enter the bakery and she assured him he wasn’t going to get kicked out giving him a gentle push through the door.

The bell jingled and Sabine glanced up from behind the register, a smile spreading across her face. “Hello Félix dear, it’s lovely to see you again.”

“Hello.”

“Hi Mama!” Marinette smiled, continuing to push her friend, who seemed incredibly stiff now that they were inside, away from the door so he wouldn’t bolt. “Félix didn’t feel like heading home so I brought him here. Would you mind telling him that it’s okay for him to be here?”

She understood immediately. Marinette’s mom was nice like that.

“Félix,” She began sternly, fixing him in a look.

And Marinette had thought he couldn’t tense any further. “Yes?”

“We’ve been over this. It is no trouble for you to come visit.” Her expression softened into a smile. “You are welcome here anytime.”

“Told you.” Marinette grinned victoriously folding her arms.

Félix glanced between the two of them for a moment, tension leaving his shoulder. “Right. I— Of course. Thank you for your hospitality.”

So that was settled. But there was a few more things on Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s to-do list.

“Come on.” Marinette said, waving to him as she started out of the room. “We can do homework in the living room.”

 

Sabine came to offer some snacks a while later finding them sitting on the floor, Marinette’s books and papers sprawled out messily as she lay on her stomach; legs kicking back and forth slowly, and Félix’s much neater set up; sitting cross legged and erect as he read.

Marinette congratulated herself for finally getting the tense boy to relax as she munched on a croissant. He seemed much more at ease then the day before and there may have even been a smile on his face.

Or not.

It was kinda hard to tell with Félix.

In any case they were very productive with their time and managed to get a lot of homework done. Félix actually finished being a fair distance ahead of Marinette. He offered her some assistance, giving some pointers from where he sat, which she appreciated.

A few minutes after Sabine left the normally silent boy spoke. “Marinette?”

She hummed in acknowledgement as she erased a miss-spelled word.

There was a moment of silence.

“Why did you invite me over?”

Marinette glanced up in surprise meeting Félix’s intense stare. “Because I wanted to?” She finally responded.

“Why?” He asked, keeping his eyes trained on her.

She blinked. “Well, you said you didn’t feel like heading home,” she said setting her pencil down on her paper. “and I wasn’t going to leave you at the school.”

“Why not?” He asked immediately only seeming to stare at her more intent.

Marinette’s eyebrow rose. He was just full of questions today wasn’t he?

She rose to her knees and sat back on her heels, tilting her head curiously. “Because you’re my friend.”

“Why?”

Why did she consider him a friend? That was…a good question actually. It might’ve had something to do with having mutual friends. He had been helpful on her first day despite the fact that Claude had simply dumped her on him and ran. Would they have become friends if it weren’t for Claude? She could imagine Félix sitting in a corner…No. They wouldn’t have. Marinette never would have had the courage to approach him and from what she knew about Félix he most likely never would have left his corner.

Now that she thought about it she didn’t think he would even be talking to anyone if it weren’t for Claude. So…did she only consider him a friend because Claude brought him along?

No. That wasn’t it. That would imply that she only hung out with him because Claude was there. She was hanging out with Félix right now and even though it was only because she thought he’d seemed a bit lonely back at the school, she’d discovered over the past month or so that she genuinely enjoyed his company. So no. She wasn’t friends simply because Claude ensured he was there. (Though she did appreciate the effort the brunet put into dragging him everywhere)

“Because I like hanging out with you.” She finally decided aloud.

“Why?” The question came before she could add anything else.

She huffed but thought about it. “Because you’re nice. And you helped me out on my first day even though you could’ve just ditched me.”

Félix waved that aside. “That doesn’t count. It was only logical since we were headed in the same direction —“

“It absolutely counts.” She interrupted immediately with vigour. She bit her lip. “Not…not everyone would do that. Even if it is the logical thing.”

She shook her head after a moment. Not the time to be drowning in self pity anymore. New school. Actual friends. (She hoped) People that would believe and help her. “Besides, you’re nice to talk to. You have a cool way of looking at things even if it is kinda depressing sometimes and you’re smart.” She smiled at him. “You’re also a lot less socially inept then you think you are.”

Félix finally looked away at that, keeping his eyes on the floor instead.

“You’re a good person Félix. Is there any other reason I need to hang out with you?”

He pursed his lips, considering her answer without looking up from the floor.

“So…why all the questions?” She asked after he failed to respond.

“I don’t know.” He said, mostly to himself.

Marinette looked at him, weighing her options. On one hand, asking would result in getting to know the closed off boy better. On the other, it would probably result in Félix leaving and avoiding her for the rest of the school year.

She didn’t know if she was willing to loose another friend. But…

If she didn’t know she couldn’t help.

“Felix?”

His eyes flicked up to her questioningly.

“Can I ask you a question now?”

“You just did.”

Marinette’s first reaction would be to smile at the comment. But…Félix’s eyes had dropped to the floor again, like he knew what was coming and was attempting to avoid the question for as long as possible. She noticed he was very good at that. Changing the subject.

“Why don’t you want to go home?”

There! She’d asked it! Now she’d either loose one of the only friends she had and ruin the entire dynamic of their group, or find out more about Félix.

She desperately hoped it was the latter.

Anxiety built up in her as she waited for his answer. He hadn’t gotten up to leave yet so she counted that as a win.

“My home…” He began in a murmur but stopped, brows furrowing as he stared at the floor.

Marinette waited in silence.

Félix let out an slow exhale. “It doesn’t really feel like a home.” He glanced up at her before looking around the room. “Not like here.”

Marinette watched in shock as Félix exchanged his cross-legged position in favour of pulling his knees against his chest and folding his arms on top of them. He looked much smaller in that position and Marinette found she did not like it. Nothing should make him feel as small as he looked.

“It’s warm here.” He murmured into his arms, gazing at the floor with half lidded eyes. “Warm and…and nice.”

Marinette never would have pegged Félix as someone to have trouble with words given his large vocabulary. But here he was, struggling to find the right things to say.

He huffed in frustration, arms tightening atop his knees and his face twitched. “My room’s too big. I — “ He blinked a few times. Sighing he hid his face in his arms.

All at once it hit her. The word left her lips without her meaning it to.

“Lonely.”

Félix glanced up at her.

She swallowed her nervousness. “You get lonely.”

They stared at each other for a moment.

“Yeah.” He finally agreed, eyes dropping to the ground.

Marinette could she how hard this was for him. How difficult it was for him to open up, to be as venerable as he was allowing himself to be. She still had questions… It was hard not too. But… He was making an effort.

So she would too.

“Can I hug you?” She asked abruptly.

Félix glanced up, lips parting in surprise.

She figured he might appreciate her asking. And that way she didn’t risk making him uncomfortable.

“I—“ He gaped at her soundlessly before snapping his mouth shut and nodding hesitantly.

Marinette wasted no time in wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight.

He tensed for a moment. Marinette couldn’t help but wonder why he wasn’t used to hugs. But ever so slowly he relaxed into her embrace and even hugged her back.

Well. Maybe not exactly hugging her back but he did lean into the embrace and for Félix that was like a hug.

She’d take it.

“Félix?” She asked after a minute.

“Yes?”

His voice was muffled and she pulled away so she could look at him properly.

“Do you…maybe want to sleep over?”

“I—“ He blinked. “What?”

Marinette sat back on her heels fiddling with her shirt hem a little, eyes drifting away from his face. “We have lots of extra blankets and pillows, and we could camp out on the floor, or the couches if you’d rather not sleep on the floor. Or in my room if we really wanted, my parents will be fine with it either way since they really like you. I’ll probably end up falling asleep really fast since we were up so late last night so I won’t be a real great movie watching buddy but we could still watch something and have popcorn after supper and there are all kinds of snacks and —“

“Are you sure that would be okay though?” Félix interrupted, looking genuinely concerned.

That wasn’t a no…

That wasn’t a no!

Marinette couldn’t stop the bright beaming smile that made it’s way on to her face. “Of course it’s okay!” She exclaimed hurrying to stand up. “Come on! Let’s go ask!”

Once on she was on her feet she grabbed Félix’s hands and pulled him to his feet as well before dragging the protesting boy out of the living room.

“Mama?” Marinette called excitedly as she entered the kitchen, Félix in tow.

“Yes?” Sabine responded from where she was just pulling out a tray of croissants from the oven.

“Can Félix sleep over?” She asked brightly.

Sabine pursed her lips as she set down the tray. “I don’t see why not. But we’ll need to check with his parents first.” She came around the counter to stand in front of them and glanced to the boy behind her daughter. “Can you text them dear?”

Félix retrieved his phone from his pocket, brows furrowed. “I can try. They won’t see it for a few days though.” He looked up after opening his messaging app. “If you’d rather I get permission first, we could wait until then.

Sabine and Marientte stared at him for a moment exchanging a look as he waited for an answer.

“What?” He asked, seeming genuinely confused.

Marinette decided she wasn’t a huge fan of Félix’s parents. Apparently her mother shared her opinion.

“You’re staying for the night.” Sabine said, her voice leaving no room for argument. Not that either of the teens would have protested.

Félix blinked. “I — “

“You can tell your parents you’ll be here if you feel the need to.” Sabine interrupted him going back to look after her croissants. “Supper will be ready soon, we can decide sleeping arrangements afterwards.”

Marinette beamed and glanced at Félix in time to see his bewildered expression melt to one of relief.

He really didn’t want to go home…did he?

She wondered how often that happened.

She shook away the thought focusing instead on Félix himself and grinned at him. “Looks like you’re sleeping over!”

  
…

  
Supper was nice. Conversation flowed easily without seeming forced, Félix relaxed after only twenty minutes, the food was amazing as always and Marinette was all in all excited with how the day had turned out.

Tom was surprisingly also happy to let Félix spend the night without any extra drama, which Marinette was surprised but appreciative for.

Félix insisted on helping with the cleanup again as a thank you for letting him stay over but Sabine was having none of that and sent the two teens upstairs to get ready for bed.

Marinette was exhausted by the time they made it upstairs, the previous night’s lack of sleep catching up with her.

“You need pyjamas.” She realized as they entered her room.

Félix’s brow furrowed. “I…hadn’t thought of that.”

“It’s okay!” Marinette replied setting her shoulders determinedly. “If all else fails we can borrow some of my dad’s pyjamas.”

“I don’t know if that would work.” Félix mused, an amused light in his eyes.

Marinette giggled. “Well, not to worry! That’s plan B!”

“And what, pray tell is plan A?” Félix inquired as Marinette headed for her closet.

“I’m an aspiring designer remember?” She told him as she started digging through the piles of fabric. “I’m sure I have something in here that would fit you.”

Félix hummed and stood by, not really able to assist her in her looking but not really having anything else to do.

“Aha!” Marinette exclaimed pulling out a pair of pyjama pants and a large T-shirt and brandishing them in the air. “Tada!”

Félix blinked.

Marinette smiled sheepishly, cheeks turning pink. “Sorry, it’s all I got. Take it or leave it!”

Félix considered the outfit for a moment un unreadable expression on his face. “You made these?”

She nodded. “Um, yeah, just something random I came up with and I actually ended up finishing.” She bit her lip.

Félix took the offered clothing holding it like it might shatter in his hands. “That’s incredible.”

Marinette turned pink.

 

  
They decided on sleeping in her room on the floor and Marinette set up the blankets and pillows while Félix went to get changed.

He didn’t take very long and Marinette had just finished arranging everything when he entered the room barefoot, fiddling with the shirt a little.

Marinette covered her mouth with her hands and giggled.

It was rather funny to see Félix wearing black and red Ladybug Themed Pyjamas. Marinette honestly still couldn’t believe that she’d even made the items. Her original plan had been to give them to Chat Noir but then the whole…thing had happened and she’d never gotten around to it.

“They’re actually rather comfortable.” Félix admitted as he sat down on his designated pile of blankets, crossing his legs.

“Well, they are supposed to be Pyjamas.” She pointed out, still giggling.

“Do I really look that funny?” He asked glancing down at himself.

“No, no.” She waved her hands, attempting to bite back her laughter to no avail whatsoever. “You look fine, it’s just, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in anything other then your vest and tie. That, and I’m tired.”

Félix considered that for a moment then nodded solemnly. “That makes sense.”

Marinette giggled. “At least they fit.”

Félix agreed.

Marinette headed for the bathroom and changed into her pyjamas as well, pulling on an oversized sweater. She was tired and ready to sleep, but there was one more thing she wanted to do before bed.

Félix glanced up from his phone when she re-entered the room.

“Hey, come on.” She grinned tossing him a plain black hoodie. “I wanna show you something.”

Félix hesitated for a moment before putting his phone down and and standing up to follow her.

Marinette climbed up to her bed and opened the trapdoor on the ceiling.

Félix followed silently behind her as they climbed up to her balcony.

Marinette padded over to the edge, her bare feet making soft sounds against the cold floor and leaned against the railing to gaze out across the skyline.

There was a gentle breeze chilling the air slightly and making her toes cold.

Félix pulled on the hoodie and came to stand next to her glancing out across the view.

It was nothing like the view the Eiffel Tower offered but Marinette enjoyed it all the same. It was her view. The one she’d had for years now and the one she’d never tire of. It might not have been as grand but it was still beautiful in it’s own simple way.

“I like to come out here to think.” She spoke softly, breaking the silence.

Félix glanced at her as she continued.

“It’s a nice spot to gather my thoughts, they view is really pretty.”

“Yeah.” Félix agreed.

Marinette turned her head to him only to see him already looking at her.

He dropped his eyes, and looked back out across he skyline.

Marinette smiled. “Thanks for agreeing to stay Félix.”

“Thanks for letting me.” He countered earning a giggle from her. He smiled softly to himself at her laughter for a moment before his expression turned almost wistful. “It’s really nice here Marinette. You’re really lucky to have such an amazing home.”

Marinette could hear something sad in his voice but she chose not to dwell on it. She’d pried into Félix’s personal life enough for one day.

“I know I am.” She said softly before breaking into a smile. “But hey, it’s your home too now if you want.” She his arm with her shoulder. “My parents have already practically adopted you.”

They both laughed a little, eventually falling into a comfortable silence, simply breathing and enjoying the view in the ever darkening sky.

“Thank you Marinette.” Félix finally said after a few minutes without looking at her, a small hesitant smile on his face.

She hummed sleepily.

They watched the view for a few minutes before Marinette called it, declaring she was going to fall over if she stayed awake any longer.

Félix agreed and they made their way back into her room.

“Good night Félix.” Marinette yawned snuggling under her blankets.

“Good night Marinette.” He replied softly.

And she was out like a light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean there's no explanation for Félix's nickname? :) 
> 
> *runs*


	9. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette continues to learn a few things about Félix and I crave soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How y'all doing? I'm sick XD But hey! Here's another chapter anyway!

Marinette woke up a little earlier then she usually did Saturdays. The reason for which she assumed was the fact she had gone to bed early the night before.

She was a little disoriented for a moment, confused as to why on earth she was sleeping on the floor but remembered the reason after a few seconds. She rolled over to see if Félix was still sleeping and froze.

His hair.

Marinette bit her bottom lip hard to keep from laughing. “Tikki,” She whispered to her sleeping kwami that lay on her pillow hidden by a small part of Marinette’s blanket. “Tikky wake up, you have to see this.”

Félix was fast asleep under the blankets a few feet away from her, breathing softly and his normally tame hair had shown it’s true nature and just… _exploded_.

Marinette had to resist the urge to reach out and pat it. It was so fluffy, and just, everywhere, covering a great deal of the boy’s face. She had to wonder how it was possible to keep that much hair tidy like he did. It was honest to goodness crazier then Chat Noir’s.

She scrambled for her phone. There was no way she wasn’t taking a picture of it.

Tikki floated upward rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Marinette snapped a picture and for a moment considered sending it on the group chat before brushing the thought aside. Félix probably wouldn’t appreciate that and she didn’t want him to get mad at her just when they were starting to make progress.

Tikki giggled. “He looks fluffy.”

Marinette giggled as well, the sound morphing into a yawn. She glanced at her phone’s screen, which indicated it to be eight in the morning. A bunch of notifications caught her eye and she tapped her way to the group chat, smiling as she opened it.

There were a few texts starting from about an hour before she’d woken up.

_KidMime: Heeeeeeelllllllllloooooooooo!!!!_

_KidMime: Has anyone heard from Sparrow?_

_KidMime: I texted my usual annoy him morning message and he hasn’t answered with a scalding comeback yet._

_KidMime: Or at all_

_KidMime: I feel abandoned :’(_

_Melody: It’s_

_Melody: Seven_

_Melody: In_

_Melody: The_

_Mercury: Maybe he’s busy?_

_Melody: Morning_

_Melody: On_

_Melody: The_

_Melody: WeEKEND_

_KidMime: He’s never not answered before?_

_KidMime: You’re up aren’t you?_

_Melody: That’s beside the point!_

_Mercury: Maybe he decided to sleep in cause of staying up so late last time?_

_KidMime: HAHAH_

_KidMime: This is Félix we’re talking about!_

_KidMime: *Sparrow dang it_

_KidMime: He doesn’t do Sleeping In._

_Mercury: Good point._

_KidMime: STAR DESIGNER YOU UP YET?_

_Mercury: I don’t think she’s up man_

_Mercury: She said she was gonna sleep in till noon_

_Melody: Like I would be if I didn’t have my music lesson :’(_

_KidMime: Wait_

_KidMime: Shouldn’t you be focusing on that instead of talking to us then?_

_Melody: …_

_Mercury: Busted_

_Melody: Farewell then_

_KidMime: NO WAIT_

_KidMime: I’M SORRY_

_KidMime: PLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE!!! :’(_

_KidMime: You still have to help me find Sparrow!_

_Melody: Bye now_

_KidMime: NOOOOOOOOOO_

_Mercury: And I’m third wheeling again._

_Melody: Shut up_

Marinette blinked. Well that… A smirk spread across her face. That was a new development.

_Melody: I’m going to break your face next time I see it Allan Montgomery_

_Mercury: If anyone asks, I’ve moved to Canada_

_Mercury: Flew out this morning._

_Mercury: Farewell my best friends_

_Mercury: Remember me fondly_

_Mercury: StarDesigner and Sparrow can have my stuff_

_Mercury: Since I’ve disowned you two._

_Melody: Face._

_Melody: Busted._

_Mercury: BYYYYEEEEE_

Marinette couldn’t help but notice Claude had yet to respond.

She had a private message from Mercury after that.

_Allan: They’re in denial_

Marinette giggled, stopping short and glancing over at the sleeping boy next to her checking to see if she’d woken him up. Hadn’t even moved. Félix was a heavy sleeper.

_KidMime: ANYWAY_

_KidMime: SPARROW_

_KidMime: Come on guys, I’m actually worried about him._

_Mercury: Do we need to send out a search party?_

_KidMime: Well…nothing that extreme…_

_KidMime: But I’ve left him like…_

_KidMime: Forty messages._

_KidMime: He usually get’s annoyed enough to answer after the thirtieth!_

_Melody: Maybe his phone is on silent?_

It suddenly occurred to Marinette that she knew where Sparrow was.

“Whoops.” She muttered to herself.

There were a few more messages speculating the whereabouts of their missing friend and then Marinette was up to date on the group chat and she wasted no time in typing out a reassurance to her friends.

_StarDesigner: Félix is at my house guys_

_StarDesigner: *Sparrow_

There was exactly no activity in the group chat for about forty seconds then it exploded.

_KidMime: sorry but_

_Melody: Are you serious?_

_KidMime: WHAT_

_Mercury: Haha funny_

_KidMime: DID YOU TIE HIM UP AND DRAG HIM THERE?_  
  
_StarDesigner: No?_

_StarDesigner: I invited him over after school_

_Melody: IS HE DEAD?_

_StarDesigner: No?_

_StarDesigner: I mean, he’s a pretty heavy sleeper but he’s not dead._

_Mercury: Very funnWAIT YOU’RE SERIOUS???_

_KidMime: WaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitWAIT_

_KidMime: You mean to tell me HE’S STILL THERE?_

_Melody: As in like, sleepover type there?_

_Mercury: Are we talking about the same Félix?_

_StarDesigner: Um, yes to both of those?_

_Melody: Let me get this straight._

_Melody: Félix — OUR FÉLIX — went to your house WILLINGLY_

_Melody: And proceeded to stay there, for the rest of the day_

_Melody: WILLINGLY_

_Melody: And night_

_Melody: For a sleepover_

_Melody: As in he slept over._

_Melody: WILLINGLY_

_StarDesigner: Yes._

_StarDesigner: Are you guys okay?_  
  
_KidMime: I don’t know what’s happening_

_KidMime: BUT I APPROVE_

_KidMime: WHATEVER YOU’RE DOING KEEP DOING IT_

_KidMime: WE LOVE YOU_

_KidMime: <3_

_StarDesigner: What is actually happening right now?_

_StarDesigner: I love you too <3_

_Melody: Nothing’s happening beside’s Félix—I don’t do spending time with people—Le’Diamant is willingly hanging out with you_

_Melody: It’s just interesting is all._

_StarDesigner: Okay?_

_KidMime: YOU ARE THE BEST MARINETTE!!_

_StarDesigner: Thank you?_

_Mercury: Guys, I think I’m actually in shock._

_Melody: Snap out of it Merc we need your attention here_

_Mercury: FÉLIX IS WHERE NOW??_

_StarDesigner: Sleeping._

_StarDesigner: He is sleeping._

_KidMime: IT’S EIGHT_

_KidMime: AND HE IS SLEEPING_

_KidMime: I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW_

_StarDesigner: I’m glad you’re happy?_

_Melody: Dang it, got to go guys_

_Melody: My instructor is getting annoyed_

_Melody: Love you Star <3_

_StarDesigner: :) <3_

_KidMime: Good Luck Melody!_

_Mercury: No I love you’s for KM and me?_

_Melody: With that grammar?_

_Melody: No._

_Mercury: What’s wrong with my grammar??_

_Melody: Bye_

_StarDesigner: I’m going to go too guys_

_StarDesigner: Talk to you later!_

_KidMime: BYE MIRACLE WORKER_

_Mercury: See you Star_

_KidMime: YOU’RE AWESOME_

_StarDesigner: Bye guys :)_

Marinette placed her phone to the side letting out a sigh and turned her head to look at the sleeping person next to her again. Was it really so weird she’d convinced him to come over? He liked spending time there, why wouldn’t she invite him over?

Of course…There was the fact that it was just the two of them. Now that she thought about it that might’ve been weird.

She got to her feet, letting the blankets slide off of her into a heap as she stood and made her way to the bathroom feeling enormously grateful that it was the weekend.

After a few short minutes (and a cookie handoff to Tikki) she was down the stairs and in the kitchen. She had considered changing out of her Pyjama’s and hoodie but ultimately decided to surrender fashionable for comfy. Her hoodie was too warm to change out of.

“Good morning Marinette.” Tom greeted her as she entered the kitchen.

“Morning Papa.” She smiled going to hug him.

Of course her parents had been up for a couple hours already despite it being the weekend.

She gave her mother a hug as well before asking if there was anything she could do to help with making breakfast.

Sabine assigned her to making the whipped cream.

“Fancy this morning.” Marinette teased as her mother flipped a few pancakes.

“Have you seen that boy?” Sabine demanded. “It’s a wonder he isn’t blown away by the wind the moment he steps outside!”

Said boy entered the kitchen not to long after, his hair still a complete fluffy disaster looking like he hadn’t quite woken up all the way yet.

“Good morning Félix!” Marinette greeted as she set some plates on the table.

“Mmhmm.” He managed to mumble rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand.

Marinette giggled.

Not a morning person then.

It was a little strange to see Félix in this setting. A Saturday morning, barely awake, wearing Ladybug pyjamas (good grief what had she been thinking making those?) barefoot and with literally the best bed hair she’d ever seen in her life. He looked a lot softer like this.

In any case a lot better then he’d looked the day before. Despite the fact he clearly wasn’t a morning person he was much more relaxed and even seemed to almost be smiling.

She smiled a little sympathetically.

“Can I purchase coffee?” Félix asked coming over to stand a few feet away from her.

“You can have coffee for free.” Tom responded from where he was retrieving strawberries from the fridge.

“What kind do you want?” Marinette asked as she finished with the plate settings.

“Anything’s fine.”

“Okay then.” She hummed, heading over to the counter. She snatched a random mug which happened to be the Chat Noir themed one that Alya—

Marinette stared at the mug. Frozen for a moment before shaking her head to snap herself out of it and returning it to the shelf. Then retrieving a different one that had cherry tree patterns on it and started on Félix’s coffee.

There wasn’t anything overly special about it but she did add a few spices like she usually did.

Félix thanked her several times making her giggle and was a lot more awake once he’d taken a few sips. Awake enough to ask if there was anything he could do to assist in the breakfast preparations.

Marinette could tell he was feeling a little awkward standing there while they were working so she took pity on him and had him wash the dishes that they were finished with.

As usual, her parents had actually already eaten, they were just ensuring the both of them weren’t going to simply have cereal for breakfast on a weekend. They left to look after the bakery leaving the two teens to eat.

They were about halfway through their breakfast when a few people burst into the room.

“Marinette!”

She turned in time to register blonde hair before being tackled in a hug, nearly getting the chair knocked over.

“Allegra?” She glanced up to see Claude and Allan standing by the table as well. “What are you guys doing here?”

Allan raised his hand. “I’m here for proof Félix slept over.”

Claude was looking at Félix like he’d never seen him before. “What the heck your hair—are those Ladybug pyjamas—OH MY GOODNESS, PANCAKES!”

Allegra pulled out of the hug rolling her eyes at him. “Don’t eat their breakfast Claude.” She smiled at Marinette. “We’re actually here to pick you up!” She glanced at the boy sipping his coffee rather calmly given the circumstances. “Well, you and Ladybug here.”

Félix shot an annoyed look at her. “These are borrowed.”

She scoffed. “From who?”

“Me.” Marinette admitted. “I made them a while ago. Why are you picking us up?”

“You made them?” Allan said, clearly impressed. “Dang.”

“Well, we were wondering if you wanted to—“

“No thank you.” Félix said.

“—go to the mall with us.” Allegra continued as if he’d never spoken. “We already asked your parents and they said they were fine if you were. Claude needs new shoes and he is horrible at shopping for himself, and now we obviously need to get Félix something Ladybug themed because this is the first none depressing thing I’ve ever seen him wear and I’ll take advantage of this while I can.”

“I am not purchasing anything Allegra.” Félix said flatly from behind his mug.

“That’s fine.” She smirked. “I’ll purchase it for you.”

“It will be a waste of your resources as I will not be using anything you get me.”

“What, you got something against Ladybug?” Allan asked raising an eyebrow.

Félix gave him an unamused look, which was a lot less intimidating then usual given his hair and current fashion choices.

“So, you in?” Allegra asked excitedly, once again ignoring Félix.

Marinette nodded, smiling. “It sounds like fun.”

“Yes!” Allegra celebrated. She turned to look at Félix. “You’re coming too Beetle Boy, whether you want to or not.”

Félix sighed shifting his focus to his remaining pancake, not bothering to argue finally seeming to have accepted his fate.

“If I don’t get some of these amazing looking pancakes in the next twenty seconds I might actually die.” Claude announced, eyes trained on said pancakes.

Félix took a bite of his mercilessly.

Claude squawked indignantly.

Marinette giggled, standing up. “Sit tight Claude, I’ll make you some.”

He looked at her like she was a goddess. “You are the BEST Marinette! THANK YOU! Félix, I’ve disowned you.”

Félix swallowed his mouthful. “What a shame.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: FANART!!!!! AHHHHHH!!! 
> 
> https://knoxursoxoffpenwriter69.tumblr.com/post/182794471375/thegreysman-félix-sighed-shifting-his-focus-to


	10. Socks, Shoes and Demolition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes on an eventful shopping trip and I--WHAT THE FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFOUR HUNDRED KUDOS???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN???? :O Um, WOW! Thanks y'all! Well, um, not my best chapter but here you are!   
> Thank you so much for every hit, kudos, bookmark and comment! You guys are the best! Anyway, enough of me gushing! THE CHAPTER AWAITS! ONWARD!
> 
> Me @ myself: BOO. PICK A PLOTLINE!!

Claude got his new shoes (some stylish white and blue ones that matched his favourite shirt) and Allegra bought Félix a pair of fuzzy red socks that were covered in small ladybug designs. He had accepted them begrudgingly knowing she’d be getting them to him one way or another but made sure to specify he would not be wearing them at any point in time.

It was a fun two hours in which they had combed through nearly every store, just looking at things and enjoying each others company.

Allan collapsed onto a bench outside one of the shops with a groan. “If I walk anymore my feet are going to fall off.”

“Come on man,” Claude laughed. “It isn’t that bad.”

“Shut up Soccer prodigy.” Allan huffed.

“You play soccer?” Marinette asked, surprised as Claude sat next to his best friend.

“Yup!” He declared. “We have practice almost every day after school.”

“How did I not know that?” She exclaimed in disbelief.

He shrugged. “I guess it never came up.” A grin spread across his face. “Did you know Félix and Allegra take ballet?”

Marinette’s jaw dropped and she whipped around to look at the two teens. “You take ballet?” She exclaimed.

Allegra laughed bumping her elbow against the suddenly very stiff boy beside her. “Yeah we do. We usually end up getting partnered.”

“That’s so cool!” Marinette smiled.

“What about you?” Allegra asked.

Marinette blinked. “Me?”

“Yeah!” Allegra grinned, poking her arm playfully. “I know you have to do something! If not you’d be on the bench with Allan!”

Marinette giggled. “I don’t really do anything really.”

Her four friends all looked at her doubtfully.

“I mean—“ She stammered. “—I guess I help out around the bakery and stuff. And maybe go for a morning run or…something.”

She couldn’t exactly tell them all that the morning runs were usually across rooftops with a bit of yoyo swinging.

“You should try out for some sports or something.” Claude suggested. “You’d probably be really good!”

Marinette shook her head smiling. “I’m a little clumsy for that.”

There were three unbelieving scoffs.

“I’m serious!”

“Sure Marinette.”

“You guys are the worst!”

  
They were on their way out of the mall, with more teasing about Marinettes obvious lack of clumsiness when there was a loud crash as something literally plowed through the wall a few meters back from the direction they’d come.

There was screaming and the air was filled with dust and paint from the destroyed wall.

A massive roar filled the large building.

Marinette felt Tikki wiggle in her pocket.

Akuma.

“Akuma!” Allan yelled a second after she’d come to the conclusion. He shoved them all getting them to snap out of their surprise.

“Come on Marinette!” Allegra grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the commotion.

“Move it guys!” Claude yelled.

Marinette ran with her friends, mind whirling trying to come up with a plan to slip away from them so she could transform. Allegra held fast to her wrist.

And angry roar sounded behind them.

“Look out!” A familiar voice shrieked.

Marinette felt something slam into her and her wrist was wrenched from Allegra’s grip as she went tumbling to the ground.

She landed on her back, something else landing on top of her with an oof.

Her nose was buried in a familiar head of messy blond hair. She blinked.

“Chat Noir?”

The boy’s head shot up to look at her eyes widening in disbelief. “Marinette?”

“What the heck?” Allan exclaimed from a few meters away.

Ah. Right. That was going to take some explaining.

A massive shape loomed above them.

“Chat! Behind you!” She cried.

Chat Noir scooped her up leaping into the air just as the Akuma’s fist smashed into the floor where they had been a moment before.

Marinette kept her hold tight around his neck as he vaulted upward away from the akuma that was trying to grab them.

It was at least a meter larger then StoneHeart had ever gotten, massive and made up from an assortment of pieces some of which Marinette recognized to be the wall it had smashed through.

It was blocking the way to the exit, preventing Chat Noir from dropping Marinette off where she had been running a minute before.

“Dang it.” He hissed as he dodged a massive piece of wall the akuma had launched at them.

“Drop me off on the second floor!” Marinette told him. “I’ll be out of reach there!”

He wasted no time in propelling himself upward and dropping her off on the balcony. “Get out of here.” He told her before launching himself off the railing towards the akuma.

Marinette thanked her lucky stars for the perfectly timed interference of Chat Noir and bolted away from the balcony ledge to find a spot to transform.

She felt bad ditching her friends but she really needed to deal with akuma before it hurt anyone.

She skidded around a corner hastily glancing down both ways for people and cameras before sliding to a stop.

Her kwami zoomed out of her blazer. “Hurry Marinette!”

“Tikki! Spots on!”

She was running before her mask had even finished materializing.

First things first.

Get her friends out.

She leapt off the second floor down to the main level, flinging out her yoyo to catch part of the broken ceiling beams and swinging over to where her friends had been a moment before.

They had gotten closer to the danger then before.

She landed in front of them, startling the group.

“You need to get out of here!” She said over the roars of the akuma.

“Please! Our friend is still in here! Chat Noir dropped her on the second floor!” Allegra yelled back over the noise.

“Her name’s Marinette,” Claude exclaimed surging forward. “She’s wearing pink jeans and—“

“I already grabbed her!” Ladybug lied with vigour. “She’s safe outside, where you all should be!”

A bench hurtled from where Chat Noir was battling the akuma and smashed into the ground mere meters away.

The group flinched.

“Go!” Ladybug ordered expression steely.

“Time to go.” Allan declared grabbing Allegra and Claude’s arms. “You heard Ladybug, Marinette’s outside!”

“But—“

Someone grabbed Ladybug’s arm and yanked her hard causing her to stumble backwards.

A piece of concrete landed heavily where she had been standing a moment before crumbling into three separate pieces.

She blinked at it, before snapping her head around to see Félix.

They stared at each other with wide eyes before he hastily let go of her wrist.

“Thanks.” Ladybug said, the words feeling thick on her tongue.

“Félix!” Allan yelled. “Come on!”

Ladybug turned away charging at the akuma without waiting to see if Félix followed his friends, heart pounding for some reason.

She’d deal with whatever that was later.

Right now, she had an akuma to take down.

  
The battle raged on for longer then she would have liked, destroying nearly the entire mall. Wreckage had the ability to use anything that he destroyed to make himself larger, adding the debris to his precariously built form. Each addition to his size made it harder and harder to find the akumatized item that was inside.

They managed eventually though after the usage of Ladybug’s lucky charm and a strategically placed Cataclysm the found the item—a broken mug—and de-evilized the akuma.

She left Chat Noir to comfort the eight-year-old and swung out of the building.

“Ladybug!” Someone yelled.

She landed on a roof and glanced down at the owner of the voice.

Allegra waved up at her, the three boys standing near her waving as well.

Oh shoot, they were probably looking for her.

She swung down despite only having a few minutes left before her transformation gave out and landed in front of them.

“We can’t find Marinette.” Allan told her before anyone could say anything his voice cracking. He looked close to tears. “We’ve looked everywhere—“

“She won’t answer her phone and we’re really worried.” Allegra said, her face almost eerily calm, lips pressed into a thin line.

“Did you drop her off really far away?” Claude asked desperately.

“I’m sure she’s just hiding like I told her to.” Ladybug assured them, feeling a loving warmth towards her friends. Also guilt for making them worry. “If I see her I’ll send her your way.”

They still looked worried but nodded.

“She’s okay.” She told them, looking each of them in the eye reassuringly.

“Thanks again for your help.” She said when she locked eyes with Félix, giving him a firm smile.

He swallowed hard, giving a very small nod.

She saluted then swung off on her yoyo.

Her transformation gave out a split second after she landed in an ally.

“You’d better get back to them fast.” Tikki said.

Marinette nodded, opening her blazer so Tikki could zoom inside.

Then she was running back, cursing herself for swinging to far.

She reached the mall, thoroughly out of breath.

“Guys!” She called, before leaning over puffing.

Her stamina was significantly lower when she wasn’t Ladybug.

“Marinette!”

She had a split second to prepare herself before Allegra slammed into her.

“Oh my gosh, You’re okay! We were so worried, you almost got crushed, and then we couldn’t find you and Ladybug said you were okay but we were still so worried—“ She continued to ramble hugging her tightly as Allan and Claude joined the hug, nearly crushing her with how tightly the three of them were holding her.

Allan was actually crying. “You’re okay.” He hiccuped holding onto her tightly.

Claude was absolutely silent, as if he could reassure himself she was there just by hugging her.

Marinette felt tears well up in her eyes. “I—“ She swallowed hard. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry.” She hugged her friends back, squeezing her eyes shut.

“It’s not your fault.” Allegra told her. “We’re just glad you’re okay.”

“I’m glad you’re all okay too.” Marinette said her voice muffled.

It was surreal, how much these people cared for her.

“We should head back.”

Marinette looked up to see Félix standing a few feet away.

He turned away before she could see his face properly. “Marinette’s parents are probably worried about her.”

“Oh just get in the group hug already you idiot.” Allegra snapped, her voice cracking.

Arms shot out before he could escape pulling him into the hug and trapping him in the middle of it next to Marinette.

He looked like he was making an effort to look disgruntled but it wasn’t very convincing.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” He said quietly to Marinette after a minute.

She gave him a wobbly smile. “Right back at you Félix.”

Eventually they would escape the group hug and head back to the bakery but for now, Marinette was content to be embraced by her friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, just a heads up here... I'm probably not going to be able to update as frequently for a while. My most sincere apologies but you know... *shrugs* life. Anyway, thanks again for all your support so far and for liking this I'm really surprised at the incredibly positive response to this fic and it means a lot that you all enjoy reading my scrambled words XD Feel free to drop a comment, more are always welcome <3 <3 Y'ALL ARE AWESOME! GO BE FANTASTIC TODAY! <3


	11. Conversations, Contemplations and Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is bad at making up excuses but I am worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all know this was supposed to be a one shot? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Hey, not bad, four days since my last update. Don't worry I'm not dead. :P This one's a bit shorter and it feels kinda forced to me but I hope you enjoy either way.

“—And then Félix pulled her out of the way and _Ladybug_ said _thanks_!!” Claude waved his hands wildly. “I mean, after the whole _ahh!! Akuma!! Where’s Marinette!?!_ and stuff wears off, I can’t believe we actually _met_ LADYBUG!!”

Marinette giggled.

“Do you think she would have been annoyed if I had asked her to sign my headphones?” Allan asked from where he lay sprawled out on the floor staring up at the ceiling awe.

They were all sitting around her bedroom, Claude and Félix on the chaise, Allegra in the chair by her desk, Allan and Marinette on the floor.

“Speaking of superheroes! What’s this about you and Chat Noir?” Allegra asked leaning forward, a smirk on her face. “Is there something going on there?”

Marinette blinked. “I—what?!” Claude and Allan leaned forward as well and Marinette turned pink. “No of course not! We’ve just run into each other a couple times. There were a lot of Akuma’s at my old school.”

“You sure?” Allegra teased, wiggling her eyebrows. “He seemed pretty familiar with you.”

“Chat Noir seems familiar with everyone.” Marinette scoffed, folding her arms and turning her head away with a huff.

Allan laughed. “She’s got a point there.”

“You know a super hero and didn’t think to tell us?” Claude exclaimed. He threw his arm over his eyes dramatically. “The betrayal!”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “It never came up! Besides I hardly know him at all! Like I said, we’ve only bumped into each other a couple of times during akuma attacks.”

“Enough times that he knows your name.” Allegra pointed out. “And recognizes you.”

“There are lots of civilian’s he knows better then me.” Marinette squinted at her friend.

Allegra raised an eyebrow. “And how would you know that?”

Marinette gave her a flat look and pointed at her accusingly. “Do not turn my own words against me, Allegra Harper.”

Allegra stuck her tongue out at her.

“Oh sure, cause that’s mature.” Marinette scoffed, managing to keep a straight face for only a second more before giggling.

“Your old school sound like it was pretty interesting.” Allan remarked.

Marinette felt her stomach drop. “Oh. Um.”

“Yeah,” Allegra laughed. “You and your classmates must have had quite the school days with all the—“

“Speaking of school,” Félix interrupted her, speaking for the first time in a while. He ignored the murderous glare he got from the girl. “I know Marinette and I are caught up on homework but if I’m not mistaken you’ve all been procrastinating your group project you were assigned to.”

Allan booed at him, and Allegra groaned.

Marinette breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth.

“Why did you have to remind me!?” Claude wailed.

“It’s due Monday.” Félix reminded him flatly with no remorse or pity. “You’ve all been putting it off for two weeks. I wonder how you managed to retain good grades before I was around to convince you all to actually do your work.”

Allegra groaned again. “Fine. We’ll grab what we need and come right back here.” She glanced at Marinette. “Does that sound okay?”

Marinette nodded.

“Cool!” She stood up and grabbed the two boys. “Let’s go dorks, we got some schoolwork to pick up.”

“We’ll be back before you know it!” Claude yelped as he was practically shoved through the trap door.

“Allegra! That’s my best friend you’re trying to kill!” Allan exclaimed following them down.

Allegra’s laughter rang out from bellow them and the trap door clicked shut cutting off the sound.

There was silence in Marinette’s room for a full ten seconds before Félix spoke.

“You okay?” He asked studying her face impassively.

Marinette sighed looking away and drawing her knees up against her chest. “I’m fine.”

They were silent for a minute. Marinette risked a glance at him.

Félix was sitting on the chaise stiffly, clenching and unclenching his fists as he looked at the floor, brows furrowed in what appeared to be frustration. His eyes flicked up to meet hers and he opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but snapped it shut just as quickly.

Marinette laughed a little concerned. “Are _you_ okay?”

Félix pursed his lips, his face giving a twitch. “I am horrible at this.” He finally sighed as he dropped his gaze, shoulders sagging.

Marinette blinked. “At what?”

“I want to help you.” He said rubbing his face tiredly looking at the floor. “But I’m not good at this kind of stuff. Not like you are. You always seem to know exactly what to say to make someone feel better.”

Oh. _Oh._

“I think you’re just fine at it.” Marinette smiled. “You might not be great at the whole, using words thing, but you noticed I was uncomfortable didn’t you?”

Félix huffed a laugh. “You’re doing it again.”

Marinette giggled. “I guess I am.” Her smile faded slightly. “Thanks for that by the way. I love them but… I don’t think I’m ready to… ugh.” She covered her face with her hands. “You’re probably curious now huh?”

Félix shrugged. “I suppose so. Not curious enough to pester you when you’d clearly rather avoid the subject, but yes.” He stood up. “I’m going to attain some coffee. Would you like me to get you anything?”

Marinette smiled. “No, that’s alright. I’m fine. Thank you though.”

Félix nodded once before disappearing though the trap door, leaving Marinette alone with her thoughts. Well, alone excluding her kwami.

“He’s a lot better at it then he thinks he is.” Tikki said coming to drift beside her.

Marinette smiled. “Yeah, he is.”

“You’ll need to tell them eventually.” Tikki said after a moment of silence. “Keeping it to yourself isn’t going good for you. They can help you Marinette.”

“I know, I know.” She groaned laying down flat so she was staring at the ceiling. “I’m just…not ready yet.”

“Why don’t you want to tell them?” Tikki asked patiently, floating down to sit next to her head.

“I don’t know.” Marinette mumbled. “Maybe I don’t want them to see me differently? Maybe I just don’t want to talk about it yet?” She covered her face with her hands. “I don’t know Tikki.”

“I don’t think you telling them will make them see you any differently.” Tikki reassured her poking her cheek. “They really love you Marinette. Something like that isn’t going to change their opinion of you. And even if it does, I don’t think they’d abandon you.”

“I didn’t think Alya would abandon me either.” Marinette said staring up at the ceiling.

“Don’t let one bad experience dictate the rest of your life Marinette.” Tikki said softly patting Marinette’s cheek. “I know you were hurt, but holding on to it will only hurt you more.” With that she zoomed away up to Marinette’s bed.

Marinette stared at the ceiling.

 

After a few minutes of self evaluation Marinette decided to head downstairs to check on Félix. Her parents were down there and while he was a lot more comfortable around them now they could still be overwhelming since he didn’t know how to say no to them.

To her surprise he wasn’t in the kitchen. Curiously, she glanced around the room wondering where he could have gone. There was some freshly brewed coffee but no sign of a mug.

Marinette raised an eyebrow before heading out of the room to continue her search.

Once she exited the kitchen she heard voices coming from the front of the bakery.

She recognized one of the voices as Félix’s and wasted no time in following the sound.

What on earth was he doing up front? Had her parents somehow convinced him to take over the register? Somehow she couldn’t picture Félix working someplace that involved interacting with humans.

Marinette pushed through the door leading to the front instantly spotting the boy.

He was standing beside the counter with the register on it, back facing her as he spoke to someone.

The moment Marinette’s eyes fell on who he was talking to she froze.

The exclamation left her mouth without her meaning it too, saying the name of the girl incredulously.

At the sound of her voice the two teens turned to look at her.

“Marinette! Finally,” Cholé Bourgeois exclaimed rolling her eyes with exasperation. “Can you please restrain your guard dog?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:) 
> 
>  
> 
> <3
> 
> EDIT: FAN ART!!!! :D :D   
> https://knoxursoxoffpenwriter69.tumblr.com/post/182903596520/thegreysman-the-moment-marinettes-eyes-fell-on


	12. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds out why Chloé showed up and I laugh at Félix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA. SCREW YOU WRITERS BLOCK. UP BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY SUCKERS! GOAL ACHIEVED!! BOOYA!!  
> So, not my best chapter, but I guess that's normal now lol. Really wanted to get something up before my Birthday though and the next couple of days are packed. You might call this chapter a blitz write.  
> Anyway, I can't believe I forgot this last chapter but CHECK OUT THIS BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS FANART BY THEGREYSMAN for chapters nine and eleven!!!!!
> 
> https://knoxursoxoffpenwriter69.tumblr.com/post/182794471375/thegreysman-félix-sighed-shifting-his-focus-to
> 
> https://knoxursoxoffpenwriter69.tumblr.com/post/182903596520/thegreysman-the-moment-marinettes-eyes-fell-on
> 
> (All of their art is beautiful you should LOOK AT IT)  
> And then if you want some of my average sketches just go to my Tumblr and hit the TAKE TWO tag and everything should show up. :P  
> THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND GUYS!!! <3 <3 LOVE YOU ALL YOUR COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE  
> ENJOY THE CHAPTER! I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING <3 <3 <3

Félix visibly bristled upon being referred to as a guard dog, which might’ve been funny had the circumstances been different.

Chloé… what was — what was Chloé Bourgeois doing in the DuPain-Cheng bakery?

“What are you doing here?” Marinette asked abruptly, surprising herself with how steady her voice was.

“Sheesh, rude much?” Chloé scoffed folding her arms.

“You’re one to talk.” Félix said, dislike clear on his face.

“I’m not here to talk to you Mister whatever-your-name-is.” Chloé said dismissively.

Félix may or may not have actually growled.

“His name is Félix.” Marinette said, her voice faltering slightly. She swallowed down her panic. “His name is Félix and you still haven’t answered my question. Why are you here?”

Chloé opened her mouth to reply but then stopped, seemingly considering her words. “Right,” She said, mostly to herself as she glanced around the bakery. “Why am I here, um, I… well, I was uh…” She swallowed, shifting on her feet a little nervously.

Nervously?

Chloé? Nervous?

Okay, _what?_

Chloé’s eyes flicked to Félix who was still looking at her distastefully. She scowled at him before looking back at Marinette. “Could we talk somewhere more private?”

Félix looked at her emotionlessly. “Yeah, no way that’s happening.”

“I wasn’t asking you.” Chloé shot him a glare.

Félix’s entire face twitched.

Marinette spoke before he could lash back.

“No. Félix stays.” She said firmly.

He glanced back at her in surprise. Honestly, Marinette was a bit surprised herself. That day was pretty much the first time she’d mentioned her old school and now she was okay with Félix interacting with one of her old classmates?

Yeah. Actually she was. Besides, this was Chloé. Any reason for her being there couldn’t be good. Marinette could use the support of Félix being there.

“Whatever you want to say, you can say it with him here right now, or you can leave.”

Chloé blinked looking surprised.

Marinette hoped she looked more confident then she felt. Honestly she still wanted to bolt.

“Fine.” Chloé snapped, tensing. “I came here to apologize.”

The world seemed to screech to a halt.

Marinette blinked.

“What?”

She—she _what?_

“I came to apologize.” Chloé repeated, squaring her shoulders and tilting her chin up defiantly.

Well that was…

_What??_

“You what?” Marinette asked bewildered. This was some weird dream right?

Chloé huffed in frustration. “I’m serious Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette snapped her mouth shut, realizing she’d been gaping. “W—what—w-why?” She sputtered.

Chloé’s confidence seemed to crumble. “I uh…” She cleared her throat, dropping her eyes to the ground. “I was pretty horrible to you. You didn’t deserve anything that I said or did to you. I was a bully and I am sorry.” She grimaced. 

This was… not how Marinette was expecting the conversation to go. Furthest from it actually. _Chloé_ Bourgeois… _apologizing_ … to _Marinette_ Dupain-Cheng? That was… that was literally unheard of.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me or anything.” Chloé cleared her throat. “Just…” She fiddled with the end of her shirt. I wanted you to know.”

There was dead silence.

It was ridiculous. The idea of Chloé apologizing to anyone about anything was just, insane. Crazy. Unbelievable but…

She was sincere.

As rude and as abrasive Chloé was, and as unbelievable as the entire situation was…Chloé was here. She wasn’t asking for anything, there was no blackmail mentioned. Was it even possible? She wasn’t even demanding Marinette’s forgiveness. She didn’t even expect it.

Marinette couldn’t even think that it was someone else impersonating the girl because it was still unbearably Chloé.

“Well, um… Thank you for your time.” Chloé said awkwardly, taking a step back. “I should probably be going—“

“Where’s Sabrina?” Marinette found herself asking. She wasn’t sure what else to say and it was weird not seeing the other girl accompanying Chloé. The whole situation was weird.

Chloé looked surprised for a moment but seemed to relax at the question. “She’s uh…she’s outside.” She admitted, shifting her feet and chewing on her lip as she dropped her gaze. “Moral support and… stuff.”

They were silent again, Marinette staring at her.

She was dimly aware of Félix glancing at her.

It was a crazy thought, but Chloé did seem different. She was still, well, Chloé. Same clothes, same hair, same demeanour but at the same time… so not Chloé. She was nervous, awkward and sorry. Three words Marientte had never before associated with the girl.

Could a person really change so much in such a short amount of time?

Then again, it had been a full summer and a few school months since she’d last had any contact with her. Anything could have happened. The question then would have been what had happened? What happened that made Chloé actively seek out Marinette and apologize for her behaviour?

Talking to Chloé was kinda the last thing she wanted to do but…

_“Don’t let one bad experience dictate the rest of your life Marinette. I know you were hurt, but holding on to it will only hurt you more.”_

Marinette swallowed, nervousness building up inside her chest and stomach. Tikki was right. She needed to let things get better. More importantly, she needed to work to make things better. The nervousness was there but determination was ever so slowly creeping up. Why not start with this? The opportunity was there. If things didn’t work out, that was okay. The important thing is that she would try.

Was she forgiving Chloé? No. Not yet. But… that didn’t mean she couldn’t try to work up to that.

“Do you want to invite her in?” She asked before the courage could leave her. “I was actually just going to make some hot chocolate.” She wasn’t but she figured if she was going to do this she could use something to calm her nerves right about then.

Chloé’s head snapped up and she stared at Marinette like she’d just asked her if she would like to eat a sock.

Félix was staring at her too.

Chloé laughed disbelievingly. “You are crazy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you know that right?”

There was relief in her voice.

Marinette’s brows furrowed in confusion for a moment but she nodded anyway. “So, is that a yes?”

“Yes!” Chloé blurted. She cleared her throat straightening up. “Yes, we’ll—yeah, just let me uh, let me go get her.” She practically ran out the door, the bell jingling as she left.

Marinette let out breath, shoulders relaxing slightly.

She turned to offer Félix an apologetic smile. “So um… that’s one of my old classmates.” She told him laughing a little. “Kinda ironic huh?”

Félix was staring at her.

“What?”

He blinked seeming to realize he’d been staring and averted his gaze. “Nothing. I was just…” He looked at her. “You okay?”

Marinette nodded, a smile creeping onto her face. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I am.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END 
> 
> Naw, I'm just kidding :P Don't worry there's more. 
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is so short ;-;


	13. Ballet and Blue Breezes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is tired and I feel both maniacal and sad :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are thirty years later with the next chapter! You have no idea how many times I've re-written this XD It's a longer chapter to make up for my absence haha...
> 
> ANYWAY! I'M EXCITED AND I HOPE YOU'RE EXCITED! LET'S GET THIS BALL ROLLING!!!! :D 
> 
> Feel free to scream at me 
> 
> <3 LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

  
Marinette was late.

Horrendously and horribly late.

Hawkmoth had seemingly decided that two o’clock in the morning was a good time to unleash and akuma. It had taken nearly three hours for Ladybug and Chat Noir to defeat and Marinette had passed out the second her head hit the pillow. She then proceeded to sleep through the four alarms she had set and had woken up to the fifth one disoriented and still half asleep until her eyes had landed on her phone’s screen.

She was pretty sure anyone in a four block radius had heard her shriek.

In any case, hazardously throwing on whatever items of clothing were closest and completely skipping any sort of makeup routine she had developed, Marinette managed to be out the door and running in three minutes flat, throwing an apology behind her to her parents who had assumed she’d left already, not even attempting to grab something to eat on her way by.

She only stayed as her civilian self long enough to disappear into a hidden corner before transforming and wasting no time in flinging her yo-yo up and swinging as fast as she could in the direction of the school cursing Hawkmoth and his ridiculous early morning akumatizing. That man had no respect for people who needed to get up early in the morning.

Mr. Nicholson was surprisingly understanding, even going so far as to give Marinette a sympathetic look as he invited her to take a seat.

She trudged up to Allan, managing a mumbled _hey_ before collapsing in her seat and burying her face in her arms atop the desk.

She then slept the the remainder of the class, waking up only long enough to stumble to the next class and greet Claude with another mumbled hey before falling asleep again and sleeping through that as well. Hopefully she didn’t miss anything overly important.

She was pretty sure she was going to have red marks across her face from the winkled fabric of the old hoodie sleeves that it were pressed against it but she was too tired to care.

In any case, it was pretty horrible. She wondered if Chat Noir was faring any better.

By the time lunch rolled around Marinette was feeling more dead then alive.

After stumbling into the cafeteria she dropped into the seat next to Félix at the group’s usual table, startling the boy and grabbed the foam cup of coffee that was sitting in front of him.

Marinette wasn’t really a coffee person but if she was going to get through the day she needed something. Her taste buds must’ve been more asleep then the rest of her because she chugged the entire thing without even noticing the bitterness of the straight up black coffee.

The warmth of the liquid relaxed her body slightly and she sighed placing the now empty cup where she’d found it before burying her head back in her arms.

It took her a few seconds to process what she’d just done and her head shot up to look at Félix who was staring at her.

“Sorry,” She rushed to apologize, cheeks flushing. “I’ll uh, I’ll pay you for that.”

Félix stared at her for another second before turning his head back to the book he’d been holding. “It’s fine. I don’t really need it now anyway.”

“Huh?”

Félix froze, suddenly looking like a deer caught in headlights. “Um—“

“Hey you two,” Allegra smiled as she approached the table with her tray, flanked by Claude. “How’s it go—Oh my gosh!” She exclaimed cutting herself off. “Marinette, what happened?! You look awful!”

Marinette laughed a little as Allegra dropped her tray on the table and sat down next to her.

“You look like you got hit by a truck!” Allegra declared adjusting the large hoodie so it was on less awkwardly. “Is there someone I need to beat up?”

Marinette giggled. “No, no, I’m fine.” She smiled as Allegra fussed over her and Claude took his seat at the table across from them. “Just didn’t get much sleep last night is all.”

“You better get to bed early tonight then!” Allegra huffed. “Now, turn around, I wanna fix your hair, it’s a disaster.”

Marinette laughed but obliged, turning to face Félix so she was sitting sideways, the bench between her legs. Allegra mirrored her pose behind her so she could have better access to her hair.

Marinette dimly recalled having perilously throwing into a messy short ponytail on her way out the door. It probably did look like a complete mess.

She closed her eyes as Allegra removed the hair elastic and started combing though the tangled strands.

She was feeling a bit more awake now after the coffee but the urge to sleep was still tugging at the edge of her consciousness.

“Hey, what I miss?”

Marinette turned to look at Allan who’d just arrived at the table, balancing two trays in his hands.

“Nothing besides Allegra threatening to beat somebody up.” Claude grinned, taking one of the trays from him so he could sit down.

“Who does she want to beat up?” He asked looking a bit confused as he slid into the seat next to Claude.

“Nobody!” Allegra exclaimed, shooting Claude and exasperated look. “I just _asked_ if anybody needed to be beat up!”

“Oookay then…” Allan said, his eyebrow raised. “Anyway,” He turned his attention to Marinette ignoring Allegra’s offended gasp. “I grabbed you your tray.” He smiled sliding it across the table to her. “You seem a little tired today so I figured it would be easier if I just brought it over.”

Marinette brightened. “Thank you Allan!” She grinned accepting the food happily.

“No problem.” He smiled back.

“Hey, stop moving!” Allegra scolded poking Marinette’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” Marinette apologized, turning back to her previous position.

“Whatcha reading Fé?” Claude asked, through a mouthful of sandwich.

“Les Misérables. And stop speaking with your mouth open Claude.” Félix said. “It’s disgusting.”

“Thanks, I try.” Claude said swallowing. He squinted. “Haven’t you already read that book?”

“Haven’t you already had that type of sandwich?” Félix countered without looking up from the book.

“Touché.”

Marinette watched the back and forth conversation with a fond smile.

“Hey, Marinette,” Allegra started, ignoring the two boys. “Félix and I were going to do some practicing after school. Claude and Allan usually come and heckle us while doing homework, you wanna join in?”

Félix’s head snapped to look at Allegra. “What?”

“You mean ballet?” Marinette asked perking up and turning her head to look behind her at Allegra.

“Yup!” Claude confirmed brightly as Allegra pushed Marinette’s head so she was looking forward again. “Although it’s less of heckling and more of Allan and I trying not to die as these two demonstrate their inhuman flexibility.”

Allan nodded furiously. “I gotta be honest, I’m kinda terrified of both of them.”

Allegra straight up cackled making Marinette giggled.

“So, you wanna come?” Allegra asked eagerly, her hands dropping from Marinette’s hair.

“Absolutely!” Marinette exclaimed, turning to her. “ I’d have to ask my parents first but I’d love to!”

“Hear that Félix?” Allegra grinned. “Marinette’s coming.”

Marinette turned to Félix who was frozen and looking a little paler then usual. “If that’s okay with you that is.” She smiled reassuringly. “If you’d rather I didn’t—“

“No, it’s fine.” He said immediately. “I don’t mind, it’s just,” He looked over her shoulder giving Allegra a look Marinette couldn’t decipher. “I wouldn’t want to keep you here when you’d probably rather be home sleeping.”

“Oh she’ll be fine.” Allegra scoffed waving her hand dismissively.

“Weren’t you the one saying she needed to go to sleep early?” Félix asked flatly.

Allegra shrugged.

“I’ll have to pass though,” Claude admitted, drawing Marinette’s attention. “Got soccer practice.”

“Of course you do.” Félix said, with annoyance.

Claude smirked. “Yup. I sure do. In fact, Allan promised to come too.”

Félix looked at Allan who spread his hands in a helpless gesture.

“I hate you both.” Félix said incredulously.

“Awww we love you too.” Claude smiled.

Félix muttered under his breath jamming his book into his bag and standing up.

“Where you going?” Claude laughed.

“To class.” Félix answered shortly.

“Class doesn’t start for another fifteen minutes sweetheart!” Allegra called.

“Anywhere’s better then with you.” He yelled back ignoring Allegra’s laughter behind him.

“Is he okay?” Marinette asked a little concerned.

“Oh he’s fine.” Allegra laughed. “Don’t worry about it. He’s just a little shy about showing people stuff he’s good at is all.”

Marinette nodded slowly, her mind flicking back to walking in on him playing the piano. He did seem a little flustered. She watched as Félix disappeared from the cafeteria before hesitantly turning back to the table.

“Anyway!” Allegra exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together. “Now that that’s settled, let’s enjoy the rest of our lunch break!”

 

  
The rest of the day was a bit more manageable, especially since she had something to look forward to. Her parents hadn’t hesitated to reassure her it was alright if she stayed a little longer after school, simply reminding her to be home before suppertime.

Marinette wasn’t a hardcore ballet fan by any means, but the concept of the dance style still fascinated her. The amount of strength and endurance ballet dancers had to have was incredible. The idea of her knowing two someones who were even a little bit skilled in that area was really cool to her.

Allegra lead her to the school’s dance studio after class, chatting with her animatedly along the way.

As they walked Marinette was struck with the realization of how much of the school she had yet to explore. The entire east side of the building was still a mystery to her since she’d never had a reason to be there. Now that she thought about it, she’d never even been to the soccer field. The furthest she’d gone was the gym. She made a mental note to attend one of Claude’s games in the future.

“Hey!” Allegra’s voice snapped her out of her thought’s and she stopped, an inch from bumping into the girl in front of her, windmilling her arms to regain her balance.

Allegra was standing at an open door, hand on her hip as she looked inside the room. “Times up Alexis, I got the room booked after school.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m leaving!” A voice laughed and a curly red headed girl with a swirling undercut appeared at the doorway, a duffel bag slung over her shoulder and freckles across her nose. She wore a paint splattered baggy t-shirt and a pair of old looking grey sweat pants with just as much paint on them as the shirt.

“Right on time as always.” She grinned lopsidedly. She did a double take upon seeing Marinette behind Allegra.

“Oh!” She smiled openly. “Who’s your friend?”

“Alexis, this is Marinette.” Allegra smiled gesturing to the smaller girl. She turned to Marinette. “Marinette, this is Alexis. She likes to steal the room when Félix and I have it booked.”

Alexis snorted. “I leave once you get here.” She smiled at Marinette, offering her hand. “It’s nice to meet you Marinette.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Marinette smiled back.

“Oh, you’re adorable.” Alexis grinned.

Marinette blinked, before feeling her cheeks heat up.

“Oh, leave her alone.” Allegra scoffed guiding Marinette away from the girl by the shoulders. “Now shoo.”

Alexis laughed but obliged, beginning to make her way down the hallway, runners making scuffing sounds on the floor as she walked backwards. “See you around Marinette!”

“Um, bye,” Marinette waved timidly.

Alexis gave a lazy salute back before turning around and disappearing around the corner.

“Anyway!” Allegra exclaimed, dismissing the girl and pulling Marinette into the room. “Here we are!” She gestured widely around the open space.

It was a large square area with mirrors lining nearly every inch of the walls giving Marinette a full view of her disheveled appearance and the small messy ponytail her hair had been pulled into. There were blue matts stacked up in a corner and a shoe rack next to the door, which Allegra was currently dropping her footwear on.

“Shoes off if you please Miss!” Allegra winked.

“Yes ma’am.” Marinette giggled.

“I’m going to go change real quick,” Allegra said as Marinette slipped off her shoes and was placing them on the rack. “Félix should get here in a minute. Feel free to pull out one of the mats to sit on, or you can just sit on the floor. It’s pretty clean.”

“Sounds good.” Marinette nodded.

“Cool,” Allegra grinned walking to another door off to the side of the room. “Be back in a few minutes!”

Marinette took a seat on the floor after her friend disappeared through the door having decided against using a mat—a decision she would later regret—and slid her backpack off, letting it drop on the floor beside her before peeking inside. “How you doing Tikki?”

Tikki zoomed out of the backpack doing a happy twirl making Marinette laugh.

“Better then this morning then huh?” She giggled as Tikki nuzzled her cheek.

“I had a nap.” Tikki told her. She sighed happily drifting down to sit on her backpack. “It was nice.”

“Not too uncomfortable?” Marinette asked.

“Not at all!” Tikki smiled. “The blanket you made is very comfy.”

Marinette smiled back. “I’m glad.”

“You’re looking better too!” Tikki said.

Marinette laughed, a light blush dusting her cheeks. “I kinda stole Félix’s coffee while I was half asleep.”

Tikki giggled. “I’m sure he doesn’t mind.”

“Yeah, he was very understanding about it.” Marinette said sheepishly. “I feel kinda bad for taking it though.”

“Do you think that—“ Tikki began before stopping abruptly.

The sound of footsteps reached their ears and Tikki wasted no time in zooming back into the bag while Marinette whipped out her phone to give the illusion she’d been doing something as Félix entered the room.

He stopped at the door to take his shoes off.

“Hey Félix,” Marinette greeted him with a smile as the boy straightened up.

“Hello,” He said back. He hesitated for a moment, seeming unsure.

“Allegra’s changing.” Marinette told him helpfully. “She said she’d be out in a few minutes.”

“Right.” Félix murmured to himself. He cleared his throat and looked up. “I’m going to….go do that as well.”

“Okay,” Marinette said.

Félix hesitated for a moment more before shaking his head and heading towards the door with more determination then Marinette had ever seen coming from someone who was simply crossing a room.

He was acting a bit oddly. Marinette chalked it up to him being nervous about her watching him and Allegra dance. After all, she would have been nervous too.

A minute later Allegra appeared from inside wherever the door led wearing a pair of pink tights and a black long sleeved leotard, her hair tied up in a tight bun.

They chatted for a few minutes as she laced up her ballet slippers. Félix joined them just as she was beginning her stretches.

He wore a simple form fitting white t-shirt and black tights. His hair was also tied up in a small ponytail keeping his hair pulled away from his face and unlike Allegra he already had his slippers laced up when he joined them, wasting no time in joining her in their stretches.

They chatted with Marinette casually as they folded their bodies into various positions, occasionally using the bar that was built into one of the walls and making Marinette gawk. Even with her miraculous enhancing her bodies abilities, she didn’t think she could ever become so flexible.

They continued for about twenty minutes and Marinette felt herself gradually relaxing in the calm atmosphere of the room. It was kind of nice to spend time somewhere other then her room. As much as she loved her friends coming over and visiting her, it was nice to take a break from the familiarity of her home.

“Alright!” Allegra declared standing up with a final stretch. “I’m ready to dance, Fé dear, what would you like to do?”

“Practice…” Félix said cautiously. “That’s what we’re here for…”

Allegra had a slightly wolfish smile on her face. “Why don’t we show Marinette what we did for that competition last year?”

Marinette perked up. They participated in competitions?

“That’s not practice.” Félix said eye’s darting to Marinette for a moment before fastening themselves to Allegra.

“Call it a warm up.” Her eyelashes fluttered innocently. “Now come on!” She exclaimed starting towards the middle of the room. “I wanna get started! We only have this room for so long.”

Félix gave a long suffering sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose before his shoulders sagged in defeat. “Fine.”

“Start the music, will you dear?” Allegra grinned.

Félix muttered something under his breath before retrieving his phone from his bag as Allegra gave a lazy spin from where she stood in the middle of the room.

Marientte leaned forward excitedly, wondering what they had in store.

The music started, surprising her as it was much louder then she would have expected it to be coming from Félix’s phone. Must have been some sort of wireless speakers hidden somewhere in the room.

Félix squared his shoulders, shaking his arms a bit to loosen them up before calmly joining Allegra in the middle of the floor.

Marinette made sure to subtly unzip part of her backpack so Tikki could watch if she wanted before turning her attention completely to her friends.

Allegra leaned over and said something to Félix that Marinette couldn’t hear before beginning the routine. Félix fumbled for a second before matching her movements, a look of flustered annoyance on his face as Allegra laughed.

Marinette wondered what the heck that was about for about a full second before she was completely enraptured by the dance.

Other then Félix’s fumble at the beginning they started completely in unison, side by side as the music wound around the room, rising and falling with sounds of the piano keys and violin.

They danced with each other, completely in sync until there was a rise in the music and instead of side by side, they were dancing together, partners. It was a love story Marinette realized. Side by side as they fell in love and then—

The music changed, getting faster. As did their movements, they turned more competitive, the apparent gentleness from before turning more harsh until they broke apart spinning away from each other.

Then something came between them. A disagreement, and argument of some kind and they left each other.

Marinette was so intent on watching that she almost didn’t notice when Allan dropped down to sit next to her.

“Hey,” He whispered.

“Hi,” She returned, distractedly watching as the distance grew between the dancers. She did a double take. “Oh! Hi!” She smiled brightly. “I thought you were with Claude!”

Allan shrugged. “He had to head home early so I thought I’d come see how this was going. They’re pretty good huh?” He gestured to the two.

Marinette nodded turning her attention back to the dance. “Yeah,” She breathed.

The music had turned airy and light. Happy, but it was missing something. It wasn’t long before they were dancing in unison again, though instead of side by side they were on almost opposite sides of the room.

The music slowed, becoming more longing and their movements became heavier, like something was weighing them down.

Confusion, then…realization, longing.

They missed each other.

The emotion of the dance coupled with the incredible movements and flexibility of the two left Marinette’s mouth open in silent awe.

They were dancing closer to one another, searching for the other half of themselves, gradually closing the distance between them until--

One of them dropped making her gasp.

The other was still looking, now dancing alone. Looking, searching for their other half—

The music slowed, as did the single dancer. Their movements slowing, slowing, giving up, never knowing…

They sunk to their knees, never seeing their partner laying alone.

The silence was louder then the music had been.

Félix rose from his knees and Allegra popped up into a sitting position, a grin on her face. “So! What’d you think!?” She asked as she accepted Félix’s hand and he pulled her to her feet.

Marinette gaped at them. She slammed her hands on the ground, leaning forward. “That’s it?!” She practically shrieked.

“Yup!” Allegra said brightly.

“That can’t be it!” Marinette exclaimed waving her arms. “It was so _sad!_ ”

“Ballet usually is.” Félix pointed out. His hair was falling out of the ponytail that had kept it out of his face, revealing some of it’s tendency to explode when not restrained.

“Pretty cool though right?” Allegra grinned.

“Cool?!” Marinette said incredulously. “You guys are AMAZING!!”

Allegra laughed beaming and Félix, who looked a little flustered, seemed unsure what to do with his hands and ended up simply folding his arms across his chest.

“That was one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen in my LIFE!” Marinette continued scrambling to stand up. “I thought I was going to cry.”

“Allan actually did cry the first time he saw the complete thing.” Allegra told her shooting Allan a teasing grin.

Allan raised his hands in surrender with a lopsided smile. “I’m not even ashamed to admit that.”

“That was incredible!” Marinette gushed. “You just like, moved with the music and-and—You looked like you were floating!!”

“It was for an all original performance competition or something,” Allan told her standing up as well. “They actually created the choreography.”

“And Allan composed the music, Félix played the piano and we got my mom to play the violin.” Allegra added. “Claude was moral support. He made a sign and everything.” She smiled.

“Did you win?” Marinette asked excitedly.

“I believe we placed in seventh.” Félix said his brows furrowed in consideration before shrugging. “Nothing incredibly noteworthy.”

“There were some pretty amazing performances though,” Allegra told her. “Still, we did pretty well to place seventh out of like, twenty something groups.”

“So cool.” Marinette breathed, stars in her eyes.

Allegra laughed, he cheeks finally flushing a little at the compliments. “I’m glad you think so.”

“We only have a little while longer in here.” Félix prompted. “I suggest we actually get some practice in now that our warmup is finished.”

Allegra stuck her tongue out at him to which he didn’t even bat an eye.

 

  
Time passed rather quickly after that. Félix and Allegra practiced, Marinette and Allan watched, showering them with compliments and gaping occasionally at their inhuman flexibility. They managed to get some homework done after Félix and Allegra went to shower and change when their time in the room was up. Marinette honestly hadn’t even known there were bathrooms on this side of the school. She really needed to just walk around the entire building sometime in the near future.

Once the two dancers had returned the group retrieved their shoes, slung their bags over their shoulders and made their way out of the room and into the hall chatting with one another lightly.

It was just after they’d exited the building and had started down the sidewalk when the gust of wind hit them. Something that wouldn’t have been anything out of the ordinary if it weren’t for the fact that there had been not so much as a breeze a moment before.

It blew hard enough that Allan’s hat went flying off and Marinette actually stumbled, leaves ripping of the trees and swirling through the air past them with the gust.

It disappeared just as abruptly as it had arrived.

“What the heck was that?” Allan asked. Or rather, demanded as he jogged to retrieve his hat, which had been blown a fair distance.

“That’s what I want to know!” Allegra exclaimed, patting down her now wind blown hair that had been tugged out of her usual braid.

Marinette clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing when she glanced at Félix.

The boy just looked grimly resigned to his fate not even bothering to attempt to fix his hair, which was now an absolute disaster.

Marinette hadn’t thought it could get any worse then what she’d seen when he slept over but she had been so very wrong.

“You could just shave it off you know.” Allegra told him, a smile tugging at her lips.

Félix just sighed.

Marinette stifled a giggle.

“Where did it come from?” Allan asked rejoining the group, his hat newly retrieved and securely back on his head.

“Some weird updraft or something?” Allegra suggested squinting down the street that the gust had come from. Less of a gust and more of a blast really now that Marinette thought about it. It reminded her a lot of—

Stormy Weather.

Any mirth she’d been feeling evaporated.

An Akuma.

That had to be it.

There was a loud crash in the direction the gust of wind had been heading and without so much as a second though Marinette bolted towards the sound.

Exclamations of confusion from the three behind her were ignored as she ran as fast as she could down the block skidding to a stop once reaching the corner.

Cars were jammed in the street seeming to have been tossed aside from their usual positions, some on the sidewalk. The wall of a building had collapsed on one side of the street and people were scrambling to get away from the destruction that was happening.

Marinette scanned the street intently but she couldn’t see what was causing all the mayhem.

Then there was a blur zipping from one side of the street to another, leaves and a few slips of newspaper swirling up behind it by what looked like a gust of wind and another wall seemed to explode.

“What was that?!” Allan asked breathlessly from behind her startling the girl.

Marinette turned as her friends came to stand next to her all searching the street for whatever had made the side of a building explode.

“I think it’s an akuma.” Marinette shared her suspicious, which were pretty much confirmed at this point.

“Right you are Star!” A voice said brightly. “Got it on the first try too!”

Marinette’s heart nearly leapt out of her chest as someone suddenly appeared directly in front of her accompanied by a gust of wind.

Allan yelped flailing his arms as he stumbled backwards, Félix just barely catching him before he fell.

Marinette stared up at the akuma, eyes wide, willing her heart to stop pounding so hard as the wind whipped around her.

His skin was solid blue, hair white at the roots fading into a dark colour at the ends and slicked back away from his face, which was partially covered by a simple black mask that rested over his bright blue eyes.

He grinned down at her, in a very familiar expression.

_Star._

Marinette’s heart was lodged in her throat.

“Claude?”


	14. Runaway, Ladybug, Getting Thrown Off a Building Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude's an Akuma, the group would very much like to beat Hawkmoth into the ground, I've been considering hot chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO YOU’RE NOT IMAGINING THINGS. YES I ACTUALLY MANAGED TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! BEHOLD!!!! >:D >:D MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! I finished it last night actually lol NO BETA WE DIE LIKE MEN  
> This chapter is dedicated to one, lovely Notte from Discord. She’s my muse now. And very much stuck with me. You can thank her for this chapter. She. Just. Keeps. Being. Amazing. And somehow expects me not to dedicate my writing to her. HERE YOU GO NOTTE. THIS ONE'S BECAUSE OF AND FOR YOU. <3  
> (I'D LIKE TO MENTION EVERYONE ON DISCORD IS AMAZING AND SOMEDAY I WILL WRITE OR/AND DRAW SOMETHING FOR ALL OF THEM FALFSKJLASDJ LOVE YOU ALL <3) 
> 
> ANYWAY! Enough or my rambling, you're here for the fic :D ENJOY YA WONDERFUL HUMANS!!! Drop a comment, scream at me, s'all good :P (Every comment fills me with indescribable joy)

Marinette was no stranger to panic.

She’d been late to school more times then she could count, which always caused a fair amount of it. Same thing for deadlines.

Panic was a part of Marinette’s everyday life.

Just not this panic.

This was an unfamiliar kind, laced with cold dread, settling at the bottom of her lungs and making her skin prickle.

This was a different panic from anything she’d felt before because…

_Claude._

Staring up at him was unsettling. The nagging feeling of how _wrong_ it was to see him like this was tugging relentlessly at her gut. She could barely think straight, the pounding in her ears was so loud.

A hand wrapped around her wrist, and the world seemed to slow as she was pulled away and someone stepped in front of her, putting themselves between her and Claude. His eyes moved to look at them, releasing her from whatever had been keeping her frozen, and she could breathe again.

Allegra stood in front of her, successfully blocking her from Claude’s view. Allan stood next to Allegra supportively, both of them successfully capturing Claude’s attention. They were talking but she couldn’t really process anything that they were saying.

Marinette took a few deep breaths to calm her frantically pounding heart. Why was this so…so much? She was ladybug for crying out loud! This wasn’t the first time a friend had been akumatized. But it was just…it was _Claude_. It was something that had never occurred to her that could happen.

She needed to get away and transform. She had to help him.

She glanced around, her eyes sweeping over Félix for a moment—

Oh dear. Félix.

He was standing next to her unmoving and staring at Claude with an expression Marinette did not like.

“Félix,” She said cautiously. 

He didn’t respond, nor did he give any sign he had heard her. He seemed frozen.

“Félix,” She tried again, as loud as she dared without attracting Claude’s attention, worry really beginning to creep up. “Hey, Félix, look at me.”

Allan and Allegra were still talking to Claude but Marinette’s focus was completely on the boy beside her.

It was as if he couldn’t hear her at all. 

“Hey,” She placed her hand on his arm, tugging on his sleeve firmly. “Félix, come on, look at me.”

When he still didn’t respond she pulled on his arm firmly, causing him to stumble slightly, his eyes finally tearing themselves away from Claude to look at her.

He looked…confused. Worried. His brows were furrowed slightly. But what bothered he was the clear panic—the fear—written across his face. His eyes darted back to Claude.

“Hey!” Marinette exclaimed, hands clapping on either side of his face and turning it towards her forcefully. “Look. At. Me.”

He jerked slightly and looked at her with wide eyes. His mouth opened and closed for a second, before taking a shuddering inhale.

“Hey,” Marinette said, looking at him intently. “You with me?”

Félix swallowed, and scrunched his eyes shut, but nodded.

“Hey, look at me,” Marinette ordered, tapping his face with her fingers. 

He looked at her.

“Repeat after me.” She told him keeping her hands as steady as she could while holding his face. “No panicking.”

“No—no panicking.” He repeated shakily.

“Ladybug will fix this.”

“L—ladybug will f-fix this.”

“It’s going to be okay.” She told him with a smile and a confidence she didn’t really feel right at that second. “I promise.”

Félix stared at her breathing a little shakily, but he nodded.

Marinette bit her lip. She really needed to escape and transform but…she couldn’t just leave him. Allegra and Allan were busy distracting Claude and if Félix stayed he’d just freeze up again. Claude was an incredibly important person to him. He didn’t always show how much he cared but this was proof if there ever was.

She glanced around looking for possible escape routes. She might be able to drag him over to the ally. But what about after that? And they’d just be abandoning Allegra and—

She locked eyes with Allan who was looking back at her. He subtly nodded his head towards the ally she’d been looking at and mouthed go.

She blinked, startled, then did her best to convey a worried look.

He simply repeated the motion of urging her to go this time pointedly darting his eyes to Félix.

She didn’t like it, but forced a nod, releasing Félix’s face to grab his hand and began pulling him towards the ally. He stumbled slightly but followed her lead without so much as a sound.

She did her best to go as quickly as possible without drawing attention. They were crouched down slightly as the went to avoid being seen.

At some point Félix had started to return her grip on his hand so they were both squeezing tightly.

She pulled him behind an overturned car so she could take a moment to steady her breathing.

Félix was looking back the way they came.

“Hey,” Marinette said, the sound of her voice drawing his attention. “You okay?”

He stared at her for a moment, taking a moment to steady himself before nodding. “Yeah.”

His voice was a little wobbly, but she didn’t mention it and offered him a smile. “They’ll be okay.”

They waited only a moment more before she tightened her grip on his hand and started towards the ally again to get out of sight. They didn’t have much time before Claude noticed they were gone, and with what his powers were, it probably wouldn’t take very long for him to find them.

She was very aware of Félix’s hand in hers, and Tikki in her backpack.

How was she going to manage this?

They reached the ally and she pulled her behind her before peeking out to check to see if they were followed. Claude was still standing with Allan and Allegra. Marinette was slightly impressed that they’d managed to keep his attention for so long considering he was an akuma, and…well…Claude in general had a rather short attention span.

This might’ve been her only chance to transform.

But…

She glanced behind her at Félix, who still seemed to be dazed.

It was a huge step to take. The only person she’d ever truly considered revealing her identity to was Chat Noir. It was a part of herself that was hers. A secret that she’d promised to keep. Tikki had told her time and time again how revealing her identity was dangerous but…

She didn’t want to just run off and leave Félix thinking she’d abandoned him. She never wanted to cause that emotion in someone. But she needed to transform. There was no way Chat Noir would be able to handle Claude himself. She trusted her partner but Hawkmoth had been getting stronger. They’d barely been able to defeat the last akuma and that had taken nearly three hours.

No, they were both needed in order to succeed.

She took a deep breath.

She trusted Félix.

She hated to dump this on him especially when he was so clearly worried about Claude but at this point…

“Tikki,” She murmured.

“I know.” Tikki said zipping out of her backpack.

She felt Félix stiffen. “Are you sure?” She asked her kwami.

Tikki nodded. “This might be your only chance to transform.” She glanced at Félix with a warm smile. “And honestly? I don’t know if you could have kept it a secret much longer anyway. Félix is very observant. All of your friends are.”

Marinette glanced at the boy, who was looking back and forth between her and Tikki with the most confused and bewildered expression she’d ever seen before his jaw suddenly went slack and he stared at her with wide eyes. “You’re Ladybug.”

“The floating ladybug themed kwami probably gave it away huh?” She joked, laughing a little awkwardly. She realized they were still holding hands.

“You’re Ladybug.” He repeated, still staring at her.

She nodded managing a small strained smile. “Yeah. I am. I’ll explain later, I gotta go save Claude now, okay?”

That seemed to snap him out of it. “I—yeah, right. Of course—”

“Félix.” She said cutting his ramble off before it could start.

“Yes?” He looked at her.

She squeezed his hand and he looked down at where they were connected. “I have to go.” She said gently as she could.

He glanced up again and nodded. “Right.” He said. He pulled his hand away.

She smiled and nodded firmly.

“Tikki, spots on.”

The transformation washed over her and Marinette looked at Félix who was gaping at her. She’d have to deal with the whole, identity reveal situation later. Not something she was really looking forward to. “Stay safe, okay? I got this.”

He snapped his mouth shut and nodded. “Okay. You—you stay safe too.”

Warmth and fondness for her friend flooding into her chest and her face melted into a smile. “I will.”

With that, she sprang upwards, throwing her yo-yo to connect to a fire escape alongside the wall and flew upwards. She landed on the roof with a quiet thump, dismissing all thoughts of her unplanned identity reveal and refocusing her mind on the task at hand before crouching by the ledge to look down at where her other friends were.

They’d already managed to distract Claude for that long. There was no telling when he’d notice two of the group were missing. He’d find Félix in a heartbeat if he was really looking for him. She needed to come up with something, and fast.

First things first though, she needed to call Chat Noir.

“Come on, come on, pick up.” She muttered as it rang.

There was a tap on her shoulder.

Her heart leapt into her throat and in less than a second her yo-yo was flying and wrapping around the person behind her.

Chat Noir yelped as he hit the roof.

“Ah! Sorry Chat!” She exclaimed, rushing over to him to de-tangle him from the yo-yo.

“Naw, that was my bad.” He said, giving her a cheeky grin. “I should know better than to sneak up on you.”

She gave him a chastising look, but there was a smile tugging at her lips.

She was really glad to see him.

“So,” He said as she helped him to his feet. “What are we looking at M’lady?”

“Super speed Akuma.” She informed him, already feeling more confident with her partner by her side. “We can’t go charging in there and risk him snatching our miraculous.” She knew Claude was already light on his feet, even before his akumatization. “We’d probably be out for the count within a few seconds.”

“I’m sure we’d last longer then that,” Chat Noir huffed.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “We’ll have to plan this carefully.” She looked over the ledge of the roof and froze.

They were gone. 

Well...

That wasn’t good.

“Uh, Chat?”

“Yes?" 

“We need to move.”

“Found you.”

Ladybug spun around to see Claude smirking at her.

Any warmth that had been reserved for her as Marinette was gone from his gaze.

“I’ll take your miraculous please.” His hand open expectantly.

A hysterical part of Ladybug almost laughed.

“I’ve got a better idea,” Chat Noir said, brandishing his baton and drawing Claude’s attention to him. “You give us _your_ magically infused object so Ladybug can de-evilize it and I can finish my homework you so rudely interrupted.”

Claude’s laugh was sharper then she ever thought it could get. “Why don’t you come and get it?”

“Oh I intend to.” Chat Noir said dropping into a crouch, his eyes narrowing.

Claude gave him a vicious grin and before darting away.

“Oh boy.” Ladybug said, shoulders tensing.

Claude’s laughter rang in the air around them, and her eyes darted around trying to locate him.

Chat Noir let out a yelp as he hit the roof for the second time that evening.

Claude skidded to a stop a few feet away.

“Too slow.” He grinned down at Chat Noir before turning to face Ladybug.

She jumped off the roof.

Flinging her yo-yo she caught herself and swung onto the roof across the street.

“Think, think, think, think, think, think, think, think,” She repeated to herself, gritting her teeth as she landed.

She turned to see the two boys wrestling on the surface of the roof. Chat Noir must’ve taken advantage of Claude’s temporary moment of surprise when she’d jumped.

That bought her some breathing room, but not much.

She wasted no time.

“Lucky Charm!”

She didn’t usually call on it this early in the battle but the only way they were going to win this was if they did it quickly.

There was an explosion of colour and a small burlap pouch landed in her hand.

She stared at it in bafflement.

“I… what?” She said, incredulously, feeling almost offended. “You want me to fight super-speed with… what even is this?” She undid the small string keeping it closed to reveal…

“Are you kidding me?” She said, disbelievingly.

“Ladybug, look out!” Chat Noir yelled.

She didn’t even need to look up to know what was coming. She leapt off the roof, grabbing the opening of the pouch with her teeth to keep the contents from spilling.

“Would you stop that?!” Claude’s frustrated voice rang out behind her.

She was a little too preoccupied to respond.

She landed in the street below, rolling to absorb the impact before she was up and running, transferring the pouch back to her hand and gripping it tightly. She knew she couldn’t outrun Claude, even with her own enhanced speed, but there wasn’t really anything else she could think of doing at this point.

Her thoughts were cut off by an impact to her side that sent her flying.

She landed against the concrete with an _oomph_. Something that might’ve hurt a lot more if she wasn’t Ladybug at that moment.

“Hey!” Chat Noir’s voice rang out. “Over here Speed Demon!”

“The name’s Runaway you stupid—Ow!”

Ladybug stumbled to her feet, uninjured, but a little out of breath. He’d barely clipped her but it was like getting hit by a freight train. And she’d lost her Lucy charm.

“Oh no.”

“Ladybug!”

She spun around to see Allegra and Allan running up to her.

Why were they still there?

“You two need to get out of here! It’s not safe!” She exclaimed. Claude was already in danger, she didn’t need them caught in the crossfire. “Leave—“

Allegra grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. “His shoes.” She said urgently. “The akuma is in his shoes.”

“What?” Ladybug stammered. “How do you—?”

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir yelled.

She turned to she Claude coming towards her.

She let out a yelp as she was pulled backwards and Allegra firmly placed herself between them, her arms spread wide to shield her from him. “Stop it Claude.”

Claude stopped his advance. “Allegra, what are you doing?”

Ladybug looked around trying desperately to locate her lucky charm.

“Why are you attacking Ladybug?”

She was buying her time, she needed to use it, where was it!?

“I just need her Miraculous.” Claude explained. “If she would just give it to me, I wouldn’t have to hurt her.”

“Since when has hurting people become something you do?”

That seemed to hit something. Claude paused. “I…”

Ladybug spared a precious second to look at Claude who’s brow was furrowed as he considered what his friend had said.

“You don’t have to do this.” Allegra continued.

Ladybug felt some hope growing in her chest. They had tried to talk akuma’s down before but… this was Claude. Maybe…

“Claude…” Allegra tried.

His face hardened and Ladybug felt her heart drop. “I told you, it’s Runaway. Now get out of the way, Allegra.”

No lucky charm. She had four minutes tops before she transformed back. She could practically feel the news cameras trained on her from wherever their current position was. This… wasn’t a real great situation to be in.

“I don’t need any of you anyway.” He snarled.

“Hey!” Félix yelled.

Ladybug’s eyes snapped to where he was standing amidst the rubble, hair a complete mess and looking rather disheveled and watched in bewilderment as he hurled something at Runaway.

The object sailed through the air and proceed to nail him directly in the side of the head, exploding and sending bird seeds flying everywhere, getting stuck in his hair and littering the ground around him.

Everyone froze.

Well, then.

There went her Lucky Charm.

Runaway slowly turned to Félix, bird seeds spilling out of his hair, which might have been funny had it not been for their current circumstances, an utterly betrayed expression on his face.

Something dangerous flashed in his eyes.

Félix paled.

“Fine.” Runaway seethed.

He charged at him.

Félix stumbled backwards.

“Félix!” Allegra and Allan surged forward and Ladybug’s heart leapt to her throat as she swallowed the yell that nearly exploded from her throat.

There was no way for them to stop Runaway from grabbing Félix and bolting away.

But she could chase him.

She bolted after him, leaving the other two behind within a few seconds. Chat Noir a few steps behind her.

She knew Runaway could run faster then her and was keeping within her vision to taunt her.

As long as she didn’t lose sight of Félix—

“Hey! Ladybug!”

Her head snapped up to see Runaway dangling Félix over the edge of a building above her by his wrist.

He gave a vicious grin. “Catch.”

He dropped him.

 

 

_______________

 

 

Usually Félix thought things through.

He would consider the different routes he could take and the consequences that would follow, whether they would be good or bad.

Throwing a bag of bird seeds at his akumatized friend was one of the rare exceptions in which he did no thinking at all.

To be fair, his brain was feeling a bit scrambled.

First Claude, one of his first… real friends, getting akumatized, then, well, the whole Ladybug thing, which he decided to finish processing later and filed away those emotions under the Deal with when in less emotionally compromising or life threatening circumstances folder in his brain. Not that every moment wasn’t emotionally compromising around Marinette.

But at this very moment, his only thought was a lot more incoherent. It made a great deal of sense since he had just been thrown from a building.

One might’ve thought he would think of his friends, or his family as he fell. Maybe think a fond farewell. To be truthful though, his only thought was—

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

He wasn’t sure if he was screaming out loud or just in his head since the wind was roaring too loudly in his ears to hear anything else. The ground approached at a terrifying speed and he squeezed his eyes shut, body bracing for impact.

_I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die—_

Something crashed into him, abruptly changing his trajectory from plummeting down, to hurtling sideways. Right then would have been an appropriate time to scream And he would have, had his remaining oxygen not been knocked from his lungs.

He gasped eyes flying open arms scrabbling to grab hold of whatever had crashed into him.

He saw a whole lot of Red. And black.

_Marinette._

Her arm secured itself around his back and he buried his face in her shoulder, his own arms clinging tightly around her to keep from being dropped.

Their landing wasn’t the most graceful Félix would have fallen over had it not been for Marinette’s steadying arm. He stumbled slightly when she let go, and she grabbed his shoulders.

He sucked in a few desperate breaths, his lungs attempting to refill with the air they’d been stripped of. He realized he was shaking.

“Félix,” She said a little breathlessly, hand coming to his face and directing him to look at her. Worried blue eyes flicked over him scanning him for injuries before meeting his gaze and pinning him with the intensity of her stare. “You okay?”

He opened his mouth, then thought better of it and managed to nod. His voice was pretty much out of commission at this point. Talking wasn’t an option when she was staring at him like that.

Not to mention the fact he was still kind of wheezing and Claude had just dropped him off a roof.

Félix blinked.

Claude had just dropped him off a roof.

Claude had just dropped him off a roof.

Claude had just—

No.

He took a shuddering breath.

No, not Claude.

That wasn’t Claude.

Claude was… he didn’t even know what he was doing. This was an akuma. Hawkmoth. Félix had never really had any specific feelings towards the villain, but at that moment he decided he rather despised him.

“I’m good.” He said, his voice stronger, meeting her gaze.

She seemed surprised at first but then smiled and nodded. “Kay.”

“Kay.” He echoed, staring at her.

He really needed to stop staring.

“Heads up M’lady!” Chat Noir yelled.

She shoved him behind her, and he glanced back to see Runaway, charging at them, gathering speed as he ran.

_Huh. His super-speed doesn’t work unless he’s running._

“Hand over your Miraculo—“ His demand was interrupted by something slamming into his face.

His legs flew out from under him and his back hit the ground with a thud.

“Agh! What the heck!?” He spluttered as the sparrow that had hit him continued to dive for his face even as he was on the ground.

Félix watched in utter bewilderment as several more pigeons, joined the barrage.

That…

What?

Marinette—Ladybug—the girl standing in front of him wasted no time in flinging her yo-yo at him. It wrapped around his legs and she tugged it, the strings slipping down until it hit the shoes tugging them off and speedily dragging them back to her heedless to Runaway’s cry. She caught them before hurling them in another direction.

“Chat Noir! Catch!”

“No!” Runaway yelled, a desperate look on his face as the birds happily picked the seeds from his hair. “No, please! Give it back!”

“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir caught the shoes.

Runaway’s expression crumbled with the running shoes and a dark colour butterfly fluttered out from the ash.

Ladybug caught the butterfly in her yo-yo and released it a moment later, pure white.

“I figured you might need this.” Chat Noir smiled coming up to her and offering her the now empty pouch of birdseed.

“Thanks Kitty.” She smiled.

The sea of ladybug’s washed over the city, repairing any damage that Runaway may have caused. He really hadn’t done much. Even as an Akuma Claude was—Oh crud. Claude.

Félix’s eyes landed on a bewildered Claude who was sitting on the ground with several equally bewildered birds in his hair. They flew off once they realized the seeds they’d come for were no longer in existence.

He looked around face, open and confused. His eyes landed on Ladybug and realization flickered across his face. “Oh no.” He whispered, his face horrified.

A series of beeping sounded and Félix turned to look at Ladybug.

Marinette.

Yeah.

He’d deal with that later.

Much later.

There was too much going on right now. And Claude took priority.

She looked torn. Hand on her ear, and eyes flicking from Claude to the rooftops. She needed to leave, or else her identity would be revealed to the whole of Paris.

“Go.” Félix said quietly, drawing her attention. “I’ve got him.”

She looked hesitant but then nodded and gave him a warm smile that was so Marinette he didn’t know how he hadn’t figured it out the first time. “I know you do.”

She flung her yo-yo.

Chat Noir gave him a salute before he followed his partner, leaping away across the rooftops.

Félix forced himself not to watch them leave and turned his attention to his friend.

Claude had made no move to get up from the ground. He was staring at the spot Ladybug and Chat Noir had disappeared, a worryingly blank expression on his face.

He was sitting still, the lack of movement was so unlike Claude and Félix didn’t like it.

He didn’t like it at all.

He didn’t say a word as he made his way over to him.

Claude’s eyes flicked to him as he approached.

Félix wordlessly offered his hand.

He stared at it for a moment, tense, before his shoulders released their tension, and his face fell into a resigned expression. He accepted the offered hand and let himself be helped to his feet.

They were going to talk about this. 

Just, not in plain sight like they were currently.

“Come on.” Félix said.

 

  
___________________

 

 

  
“I think you should tell the others.”

Marinette nearly tripped in her running and stumbled to a stop. “What?” She asked incredulously, canning her neck to look at her kwami who was finishing up her macaroon inside her backpack.

“I think,” Tikki repeated, pausing to swallow the rest of the macaroon. She zipped out of the backpack to float in front of her face instead of behind her. “That you should tell Allegra, Allan and Claude. About you being Ladybug.”

Marinette gaped at her.

“Sorry,” Marinette said. She shook her head thinking she must have misheard somehow, though logically she knew she’d heard perfectly. “What!?”

“Just listen.” Tikki said patiently. “Both times they’ve been around for an akuma they’ve charged into danger to look for you, and I don’t think that will change any time soon. If they knew, they wouldn’t feel the need to charge into danger looking for you. And I’m sure it won’t take them very long to figure it out anyway. I’m pretty sure Félix was one more Ladybug run in from guessing.”

“Yeah but, they might end up charging in to help me instead!” Marinette countered. “And that’s almost worse!”

“That might be a good thing!” Tikki exclaimed. “You and Chat Noir need help! Hawkmoth is getting more and more powerful and you need support.”

“We’re doing fine Tikki.” Marinette protested.

“Your last Akuma took hours Marinette.” Tikki sighed. “I know you’re hesitant about sharing the other miraculous again after Alya, but you need help. I think if you asked, they would be happy to help you.”

“I’m not ready for that Tikki.” Marinette sighed. “And I don’t want to put them into danger.”

“They already are in danger Marinette.” Tikki said softly. “And they will keep putting themselves into danger for you. Giving them a Miraculous would ensure that they would be able to protect themselves, and help you.”

Marinette chewed on the inside of her lip.

Tikki had a point. Her kwami was usually right about these kinds of things.

“They really care about you Marinette.” Tikki smiled. “They’re good friends.”

Yeah. They really were.

Marinette found herself smiling softly.

“They make you happy Marinette. And I can see you make them happy too.” Tikki zipped back into the backpack. “You don’t have to tell them right away, but you might want to think about it.”

Marinette resumed to run in the general direction of where Allegra and Allan had been last as she considered what Tikki has suggested.

On one hand, multiple people would know her secret identity. The future was uncertain and the possibility of Hawkmoth discovering who she was multiplied with every person who knew. But on the other hand…

She felt lighter.

Even with just Félix knowing she felt a weight off her shoulders.

She felt lighter when she considered her friends knowing. No more abandoning them when akuma attacks happened. No more excuses to disappear or worrying them with wondering if she was hurt. She could have someone to stall for her, cover for her when she couldn’t be somewhere.

It would make things easier if they all knew.

They’d grown so close over such a short period of time and there wasn’t a lot of time when they weren’t together.

Slipping away to become Ladybug was becoming harder…

Tikki was right.

They would find out eventually. Whether she wanted them to or not.

Besides…

She would prefer she told them herself.

“I think I’d like that.” Marinette murmured to herself. 

Tikki smiled.

 

  
__________________________

 

 

Félix sat straight backed, legs crossed on the park bench silently, watching the occasional pedestrian as the walked or ran past along the sidewalk a short distance away.

Claude sat bent over, elbows resting on his knees, hands limp, staring at the ground.

They’d been sitting in silence for a few minutes.

Félix wasn’t really sure what to say.

He… he’d honestly never even entertained the thought Claude might have gotten akumatized.

Outgoing, positive, friendly, extroverted Claude who involved everyone he could and made such an effort to ensure people were happy. Even people like Félix.

He was honestly going to throttle Hawkmoth for using him.

But that was for later. Right now, Claude needed him. He just… he wasn’t good at this. Allan, Marinette, Allegra, anyone would have been a better fit for this kind of situation. Not… not Félix. He could hardly understand his own emotions, let alone someone else’s.

_I think you’re fine at it. You noticed I was uncomfortable didn’t you?_

He exhaled.

This wasn’t about him. This was about Claude. Claude who was… hurting enough to get akumatized.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Félix asked, breaking the silence.

Claude shifted. “It’s nothing. I’m fine. Really.”

Félix stared at him.

“Claude.” He said icier then he’d intended. “You are the most positive person I know. You put up with a lot of things. You’re not fine. And it’s most certainly not nothing as it was enough to get you of all people akumatized.”

Claude tensed and Félix resisted the urge to smack himself.

“No, ugh. Sorry.” His posture sagged and he sighed, rubbing his eyes stressfully. “That came out wrong.”

He turned to look at his friend who was staring at him. “I’m worried about you.” He said. It sounded blunt but it was how he felt so screw it. “I want to help. But I can’t unless you talk to me so, _please_. Talk to me.”

Claude blinked his mouth opening and closing a few times before he dropped his eyes, harshly wiping at them with his hand. “Right.” He said, his voice faltering. “I…” He laughed self deprecatingly. “Righ—“ He sucked in a shuddering inhale.

Then he was crying.

Félix had never seen Claude cry before.

Claude should never have been crying.

He should never had to cry.

More importantly, he should never have to hide it when he felt like crying.

Hugs.

His mind flashed to the sleepover with Marinette.

“Can I hug you?” He asked.

Apparently that was all he needed and a moment later he had an armful of Claude. The boy sobbing into his shoulder and clinging to him like a lifeline.

Félix imagined he’d been holding himself back from asking for one as he knew how uncomfortable Félix was with physical contact.

He felt a pang in his chest at the realization.

Even if he was hurting badly enough to be crying on a park bench, he still thought of Félix’s comfort above his own.

Félix returned the hug. It was a little awkward, considering they were sitting on a bench and he had to twist his body slightly, but he didn’t dare shift. He’d stay there as long as Claude needed him to.

Besides it… felt kind of nice.

A few pedestrians glanced at them curiously but moved on quickly when Félix glowered with a silent threat.

He didn’t bother thinking about how long they’d been sitting there, just kept his arms tight and supportive as he could around his friend, doing his best to say, without words, that he wasn’t going anywhere.

Eventually his sobs subsided and there wasn’t any noise besides his uneven breathing and a few cooing pigeons.

“Sorry.” Claude whispered.

“It’s fine.” Félix said. Grimacing at how flat it had come out.

Claude shuddered hugging him tighter, hands gripping the material of Félix’s vest.

“You okay to talk about it now?” Félix asked, doing his best to make himself sound more empathetic.

Claude tensed and pressed his face into his shoulder. “It’s stupid.” He said, voice muffled and scratchy.

“It’s not stupid if it hurts you.” Félix told him.

They were silent for a moment.

“My Mom and Dad are—“ He let out another shuddering breath. “They’re splitting up.” He whispered.

Félix lungs felt thick and heavy.

“My Dad’s going to move back home and I—I don’t know what to do. They won’t—I thought… I know it’s not about me but, I thought—maybe I would have been enough f-for them to s-stay.”

Félix’s anger flared. Claude had talked about his parents a lot. Always with admiration, care, and love. He looked up to his parents. From everything he’d ever said Félix had come to the conclusion that they were good people. Claude loved them and— Félix didn’t know the story behind the divorce. He didn’t know what the cause was for it, but at that moment? He couldn’t have cared less. They had no right to hurt Claude like this. Claude had done nothing to deserve this. They were his _parents_ they shouldn’t have been— they should have been there for him, not tearing his life apart by separating their family. Claude loved his family. They were everything to him.

They had no right to make him feel as though he wasn’t enough.

And this whole time he’d been dealing with it alone—

Wait.

“How long?”

“What?” Claude croaked.

Félix pulled out of the hug, his hands gripping Claude’s shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

He was a mess, eyes and face red, tear tracks on his face.

“How long have you known about this?” Félix repeated, his anger seeping through in his tone.

Claude’s eyes dropped. “I… a c-couple months.”

Félix couldn't breathe.

“Why didn’t you—“ That wasn’t—no. “Claude, why didn’t you tell us? You’ve just been dealing with this alone the whole time?”

“I—we were focusing on Marinette and I—I don't—I didn’t want to bother you guys.” Claude said, his voice very small, eyes wet. “I just—“

“Why, would that bother us?” Félix demanded incredulously.

Claude blinked at him. “I—“

“We are your _friends_ Claude.” Félix couldn’t stop his voice from raising. “We’re here to support you and help you! Why—“ His voice broke, guilt, regret, how could he not have noticed. This had been going on for _months_. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Claude didn’t seem to know how to respond.

He wrung his hands. “Claude you—“ He set his jaw and straightened up, looking directly into his eyes determinedly. “Claude Sainté-Pierre. You—you were the first real friend I’d ever had. You were stubborn and annoying and persistent and kept coming back for me no matter how many times I told you off or how many times I acted like the biggest jerk in Paris to you.”

His throat was getting tight but he kept going. “You introduced me to everyone that I know. Without you I’d—“ He swallowed hard. “I’d still be alone. You’ve made my life better.” He blinked at the unexpected sting in his eyes. “The least, the very _least_ I could do is be there for you when you’re hurting. I want to help you.” He dropped his eyes. “And I know I’m not good with words, or comforting people, or with emotion in general, but I want you to know that I’d never be bothered by you wanting to talk about this, or wanting comfort.”

He looked up at him again. “And I know for a fact Allan, Allegra and Marinette feel exactly the same way.

Claude stared at him. He opened his mouth to say something when Félix felt something land on his head.

“What the heck—“

A bird chirped.

“Get off you feathery demon!” Félix yelped, about to bat it off when he was interrupted by Claude, who burst out laughing.

His shoulders shook and he doubled over in a fit of slightly hysterical giggling laughter.

Félix stared at him for a moment.

Finally his shoulders sagged and he sighed resignedly. A small smile tugged at his lips.

It made Claude laugh. That was better than crying he supposed.

The bird flapped its wings giving another chirp.

Félix rolled his eyes but let it remain on his head.

“I—haha—I’m s-sorry I just—“ He wiped his eyes, still laughing. “W-why does that always happen to you?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Félix sighed, glancing upwards even though there was no way he could see the bird.

Claude’s laughing subsided and he gradually caught his breath.

“You good?” Félix asked after a minute or so.

Claude offered him a smile. It was a tired one, but no less real. “Yeah. I’m good.” His smile softened. “Thanks Fé.” 

Félix nodded. “Anytime.”

The bird chirped.

 

  
______________________

 

Marinette cleared her throat. “So. Uh… I wanted to tell you guys something. Or show you I guess.”

Allegra was sitting in her chair attention glued to the girl, and Allan was sitting cross legged atop the chaise, learning forward expectantly.

She’d found the both of them and convinced them to wait for Félix and Claude at her house. Allegra had sent them both a text and they’d proceeded to walk to the Bakery.

They had a few questions but she remained vague, promising to tell them more once they were in her room. They had said a quick hello to her Mama and Papa before heading upstairs to her room.

Now they were expecting answers and Marinette had come to a decision. She just hoped it was the right one.

Tikki said there wasn’t really a way to wipe their memories if they ended up taking it badly but… Marinette decided it was a risk she wanted to take.

Things might not always be perfect between their group of friends but… she trusted them.

And, like Tikki had said. It was only a matter of time before they figured it out anyway.

Marinette smiled hesitantly. “Kay, just… don’t freak out?”

One of Allegra’s eyebrows shot up.

Allan squinted at her.

Marinette let out a slow breath then closed her eyes. “Tikki, spots on.”

The transformation washed over her and she opened her eyes just in time to see Allan, eyes blown open wide, fall backwards off the chaise.

Allegra shot to her feet. “Holy crap! That makes so much sense!” She almost yelled.

“I KNEW IT!!!” Allan shrieked, popping up from behind the chaise.

“Shhhh!” Ladybug hissed, hands splayed out as if that would stop them from making noise. “My parents will hear you!”

Allegra’s mouth snapped shut and Allan slapped his hands over his mouth.

“Sorry.” He whispered behind shining eyes.

Ladybug smiled, giving a huff. “So, surprise,” She said, suddenly feeling awkward. “I’m Ladybug.”

A high pitched noise came from Allan.

“Calm down.” Allegra told him, like a hypocrite, also clearly freaking out.

Ladybug laughed.

“This explains so many things.” Allegra rambled out.

“I’m freaking out.” Allan squeaked.

“Stop fangirling Allan, it’s Marinette!” Allegra exclaimed, shooting him a look.

“Honestly that’s just making me fangirl harder.”

“You guys can’t tell anybody.” Ladybug said abruptly.

They looked at her.

She looked back.

“My identity needs to remain a secret.”

“I’m almost offended you think we would tell anyone.” Allegra said dramatically. She smiled and approached Ladybug, taking her hands and looking her in the eyes reassuringly. “I promise. We won’t tell a soul.”

“You’d probably crush us if we did anyway.” Allan added.

Ladybug let out giggle and then a sigh, tension draining from her shoulders before she offered them a warm smile. “Thank you. Both of you.”

“Why tell us though?” Allegra asked, tilting her head. “If you’re so worried about secret identities and stuff…”

“You guys would have figured it out sooner or later.” Ladybug shrugged, smiling lopsidedly. “And I kinda had to tell Félix earlier today.” She said sheepishly. “Also, even if you didn’t figure it out I figured this would be a way to stop you from charging into danger to find me.” She said the last part teasingly.

Allegra huffed, folding her arms. “Well, excuse me, how were we supposed to know that you’ve been the hero the whole time? We kept thinking you got crushed by the akuma, not the other way around.”

“I knew!” Allan said raising his hand.

“You _suspected_.” Allegra said, turning to him, unamused. “There’s a difference.”

“Super intense suspicion.” Allan corrected, from where he was still crouched behind the chaise.

“Wait, you guys talked about me being Ladybug?”

They looked at her.

“Uhhhhh…” Allan looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Only like, once.” Allegra assured her. “And Allan’s the one who brought it up.”

“How could I not! You could have been twins!” He stopped. “Well, I mean, you’re yourself so technically speaking you are—Have I mentioned how insanely cool this is? A superhero is my friend. You were already really cool, and now you’re Ladybug on top of it, this is crazy.”

Ladybug covered her face with her hands. “Oh my gosh Allan.”

“Your appearance doesn’t change much. I’m honestly surprised no one’s figured it out yet.” Allegra confessed. “You might want to look into changing that.”

Marinette face palmed. “Yeah I know.” She stressed dragging her hand down her face. “I’ll have to ask Tikki about it, or make a wig or something.”

“Who’s Tikki?” Allegra asked glancing around the room.

“Oh, she’s my kwami.”

Allan looked like he was going to explode. “Kwami?” He squeaked. “I can’t believe I’m learning about how Ladybug’s powers work. This is the best day of my life.”

“I think you broke him.” Allegra said, contemplating the boy.

“I’m fine!” Allan protested, his voice cracking.

“I can introduce you to her if you want?” Ladybug suggested. “She’s actually really looking forward to meeting you guys.”

“YES!” Allan exclaimed scrambling over the chaise.

“Cool, kay, Tikki—“

The trap door opened and Claude climbed into the room, Félix close behind him.

His eyes landed on Ladybug and he froze.

“Spots off.” Ladybug finished.

The transformation flashed down and she grinned. “Hey Claude!” She waved. “Hi Félix.”

Claude’s jaw dropped.

“Hi.” Félix said.

Claude shrieked, stumbling backwards, crashing into Félix and bringing them both down to the floor.

Allegra and Marinette watched as Félix’s cursed and Claude’s apologized, both of them tripping over each other as they tried to get up.

“Wow.” Allegra remarked. “I think he took that quite well actually.”

“I GET AKUMATIZED ONCE!! ONE TIME!!! AND I MISS THIS!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME—“

“Calm down and get off me already!”

 

 

After about ten minutes, Tikki had been introduced to them all and they finally got Claude off of Félix and calmed him down. He had then promptly taken Marinette’s hands and looked her straight in the eyes and said deadpan. “Marinette you are my hero. From cupcakes to saving me from evil butterflies. You are amazing.”

Marinette’s face went pink and she giggled. “Claude!”

“What!? It’s true!” He exclaimed.

“It kind of is.” Félix shrugged. “You saved me as well.”

“Wait, you needed saving?” Claude asked, turning to him, brows furrowing.

“Not the point.” Félix seeming to realize telling Claude that he’d thrown him off a building while he’d been akumatized was a bad idea. “Now, are we gonna talk about it? You said you’d tell them.”

“Tell us what?” Allan asked from where he sat on the chaise.

“Right now?” Claude asked, shrinking slighting in a way that immediately put Marinette on alert. “Isn’t now a bad time—“ 

“No.”

This was about what got him akumatized wasn’t it.

“Hey,” Marinette said softly, coming up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder, which was a lot higher then she’d been expecting. Sometimes she forgot how tall he was. “Me being Ladybug is not more important than your feelings Claude.”

He blinked and stared at her for a moment, then laughed a little his shoulders relaxing. “Right.” He said, his eyes drifting to Félix for a moment, who nodded.

“We’re listening.” Allegra assured him from where she sat on the floor.

Claude took a deep breath as if to steady himself.

And talked.

His voice wavered a few times, he didn’t say much, but he didn’t have to.

Allan was the first to ram into him, wrapping his arms around his best friend and hugging him so hard Claude actually wheezed.

Marinette and Allegra followed a second later, hugging him and reassuring him it was going to be okay.

Claude hugged them back. 

Marinette looked up to see Félix leaning against a wall. 

He blinked in surprise to see her looking at him.

She smiled at him.

He gave a small smile back that seemed to say a whole lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING  
> I know this probably as good as some of the other chapters but it's done, and that's what matters! Hope it was worth the wait :P Thanks for sticking around dudes <3


	15. Warm Soup, Fuzzy Socks and Piggy Back Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugs for everybody, Marinette meets some fam, Félix wears some fuzzy socks, oh great another Akuma, what's with the glow sticks? And I want pizza, I DESERVE IT--Oh look! A teapot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WASSUP MAH DUDES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!!! :D :D HOPE YOU ENJOY   
> PEEPS ON DISCORD, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE I FREAKING LOVE YOU ALL <3333333333333333   
> So, I'm gone for a few weeks and wanted to get this done before I left and I DID so HA. HAVE SOME WONDERFUL *SHOVES CHAPTER AT YOU* 
> 
> I love you all, thanks for sticking with this fic and continuing to leave comments, your words honestly make me so excited to write. LOVE YOU GUYS <333333

First item of the day: Tackling Claude in a hug.

It had become a pretty regular thing for them to hug him first thing in the morning once arriving at the school.

They did end up on the floor in the hallway, Allan and Allegra on top of them as well, but Marinette couldn’t stop smiling while Claude was laughing so hard. At this point, any of the students passing them in the hall had accepted this was normal and walked by with hardly a second glance. They’d had Claude and Allan as a classmates for several years so they were pretty much used to random things like this.

Second item of the day: Find out where the heck Félix was.

He was usually the first one of the group to arrive at the school, waiting for them on the bench outside the building but his absence was startlingly glaring that morning.

She could almost hear him telling them that the floor was extremely unsanitary and there were all kinds of horrible unknown invisible things on it. Key word being almost as there was only chatter from those students still remaining in the steadily emptying hallway.

“Anybody seen Félix?” She asked as Allan helped her up.

“I was actually going to ask the same thing.” Allegra admitted, glancing around. “He’s usually here by now. Running late is pretty unusual for Mister Uptight-And-On-Time.”

“I’ll say,” Claude grinned from where he was sprawled out on the floor. “I don’t think he’s been late for anything in the entire time that I’ve known him.”

“Except for that one time.” Allan reminded him, raising an eyebrow at the boy on the ground. “Though that wasn’t exactly his fault.”

“You’d think traffic would be a problem but it’s like he predicts it and arrives three hours early just in case.” Allegra paused. “Not that I’ve ever come three hours early to find that out…”

“I texted him earlier and he said he was on his way.” Claude’s brow furrowed and he was silent for a moment before he looked up at Marinette. “Hey, have you noticed he seems kinda… I dunno quiet lately?”

“You mean more than the usual Brooding Fé type quiet?” Allegra asked.

“Yeah, he’s still answering my texts but, like, his answers are even shorter then usual too and that’s saying something.” Claude stared up at the ceiling. “I’ve gotten him up to answering in full sentences and now it’s more yes and no’s then anything. I’m kinda worried?”

“Maybe he’s just busy?” Allan suggested, though he didn’t seem at all convinced.

Marinette unconsciously chewed on her bottom lip.

She had noticed.

The group had been focusing more on Claude as of late but she had been hyper-aware of all of their actions since she had been worried they might treat her differently now that they knew about her being Ladybug. Félix had definitely been rather distant lately, but she’d known it wasn’t just her since it had taken Allegra three times of calling his name to get his attention a few days before.

“Well, there’s something on his mind, that’s for sure.” She said aloud. “He’s been kinda… zoned out.”

“So I wasn’t the only one noticing that.” Allegra wheezed as she pulled Claude to his feet. “Nice to know I’m not losing it.”

“Alright,” Allan waved his hands. “So we all agree that something’s going on with our resident grumpy bookworm.” He retrieved his phone from his pocket unlocking it, fingers tapping away. “What are we going to do about it?”

“Why don’t you text him Marinette?” Claude asked turning to her, a bright smile on his face.

Marinette blinked. “Um, sure. Why me though?”

“He’s more likely to answer you.” Allan said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, without looking up from his phone.

“He’s known you guys longer.” She pointed out as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

“True, but like, you’re you.” Allegra said, like that explained everything.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Marinette paused, finger halfway to unlocking her phone.

“You’re an adorably kind and wonderful person, and it would take someone more heartless then the Ice Queen himself to ignore your texts,” Allegra shrugged. She nudged Marinette with her elbow. “Now go on, ask him why he’s late.”

The bell rang and she glanced up realizing that the hall was empty other then the four of them.

“Just use the group chat,” Allegra ordered before taking off down the hallway. She yelled back over her shoulder. “And get to class before we get detention for tardiness, this is the third time this week!”

They three of them wasted no time in following her lead and booking it to their classes.

 

_Marinette: Hey, Félix. Just checking to see how things are. Haven’t seen you yet and we’re all wondering where you are. Hope everything’s okay. <3_

She tucked her phone in her pocket and did her best to pay attention as she waited for a response.

 

She was on her way to the cafeteria when she was finally able to check her messages. She couldn’t deny the steadily growing worry in her. She hadn’t seen Félix at all yet.

The group chat was mostly Claude spamming everyone.

_Claude: FÉÉÉÉÉLIIIIIIIIIIXXXXXX FE FE FE FE FE FE_

_Claude: FE_

_Claude: FE_

_Claude: ANSWEEERRR MEEEEEE_

_Claude: Féliiiiixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Claude: :(_

_Claude :C_

_Claude: FÉLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Claude: MY LOVE_

_Claude: THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE_

_Claude: MY GRUMPY COMPANION_

_Claude: MY STAR IN THE OCEAN OF DARKNESS_

_Claude: FÉLIXEO, FÉLIXEO, WHEREFORART THOU FÉLIXEO_

Marinette hid her smile behind her hand. She did wonder how he managed to text so much during class. The barrage of _Félix’s_ had been coming since classes had started and didn’t seem to be slowing down. She scrolled down to the bottom, eyes skimming the many messages Claude had managed to type as she walked.

_Claude: FEEEEELIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Claude: F_

_Claude: É_

_Claude: L_

_Claude: I_

_Claude: X_

_Claude: D:_

_Claude: Why do you not answer me D’:_

_Félix: Sorry_

The response had been typed a few seconds after.

_Claude: FÉLIX_

_Claude: YOU’RE ALIVE!!!_

_Claude: AND YOU’RE APOLOGIZING!?_

_Claude: WAIT ARE YOU NOT ALIVE?!_

_Claude: ARE YOU DEAD!?_

_Claude: AM I DEAD?!_

_Claude: YOU’RE APOLOGIZING!? HAS THE WORLD ENDED!?_

_Félix: Lol_

Marinette blinked.

Did… did Félix actually text lol?

She re-read it twice thinking she might have somehow gotten it wrong. The three letters remained there.

Claude seemed to have shared her confusion.

_Claude: WHAT THE HECK WHO ARE YOU_

_Claude: SOMEBODY HELP_

_Claude: FÉLIX HAS BEEN ABDUCTED AND REPLACED BY AN ALIEN DOPPLE-GANGER WHO APOLOGIZES AND SAYS LOL WHAT IS HAPPENING_

Despite her curiosity of the situation Marinette couldn’t help but grin.

_Félix: I’m not an Alien_

_Claude: WHICH IS EXACTLY WHAT AN ALIEN WOULD SAY_

_Allan: Chill man_

_Allan: Hey Fé, how you doing man?_

_Félix: I’m good :)_

And a smiley face.

There was a smiley face.

She was officially worried for Félix’s health.

_Claude: THAT’S IT_

_Claude: I’M DEAD_

_Allan: I’m… with Claude, you’re freaking me out dude_

_Claude: FÉLIX JUST USED A SMILEY FACED EMOJI AND I’M GONNA GO LAY DOWN IN A HALLWAY AND LET MYSELF BE TRAMPLED_

_Allegra: Hello Félix darling, are you alright?_

_Félix: I’m fine_

_Félix: I love you guys_

_Claude: OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH_

_Claude: I’M SCREAMING_

_Claude: OH MY GOSH FJLSDKJFA_

_Claude: I LOVE YOU TOO FÉ <33333_

_Claude: FJLAKSDFJAHDSFAFDSADSF_

_Claude: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_Claude: FJLADKSFJAFD WE LOVE YOU TOO FJALSDFJASFD <3333333333_

_Claude: I WANT TO HUG YOU SO BAD RIGHT NOW OH MY GOSH_

_Allegra: Love you too <3_

_Allegra: Félix, honey, are you sick?_

_Félix: Sebs says so but I’m fine_

_Félix: Not sick_

_Félix: I’m fine_

_Félix: <3_

_Allan: Yup he’s sick_

_Claude: THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE_

_Félix: Am not_

_Allegra: Of course you aren’t sweetie_

_Allan: Who let you have your phone?_

“Marinette!”

She looked up from her phone to see Claude running towards her waving his phone wildly.

“Are you seeing this!?” He grinned, eyes practically sparkling.

Marinette giggled. “Yeah, he seems really out of it huh?”

Their phones notifications went off at the same time and they glanced down at them.

_Allan: Félix, you going to stay home for the rest of the day?_

His reply came a few seconds later.

_Félix: Don’t want to_

_Félix: I miss you guys_

Marinette was momentarily distracted by a high pitched squealing noise that came from the boy in front of her.

It was kind of adorable how verbal he was about missing them. But at the same time her heart clenched remembering their conversation in the quiet moments before she had suggested a sleepover.

_Allegra: Aww we miss you too sweetheart <3_

_Claude: I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW I’M TAKING SCREENSHOTS OF THIS ENTIRE CONVERSATION FOR LATER WHEN HE GOES BACK TO NORMAL_

 

“We should go over after school.”

Allegra, Allan and Claude looked at her.

They’d finally made it to the cafeteria after convincing Félix to take a nap. Claude’s mouth was full of sandwich and he choked on it on his eagerness to respond.

“I think a surprise visit is a great idea!” He coughed, eyes watering after he’d finally swallowed it. Allan thumped him on the back a few times to make sure he wasn’t actually dying.

Allegra nodded, considering the idea. “We do need to get him his homework anyway. So this would be a really good chance to do so.”

Allan grinned. “My Mom makes the best soup for us when we’re sick. I can text her and ask her to make some then we can stop by my house on the way there to grab some.”

“Oh my gosh yes,” Claude gushed, “I love your mom’s soup.”

“So it’s settled then!” Allegra announced standing up, slamming her hands on the table hard enough to rattle their trays, make several people jump and cause Claude to drop his sandwich. “You three will stop by Allan’s house after school to pick up some soup and I’ll meet you at Félix’s.”

“Wait, where will you be?” Claude asked raising an eyebrow as Allan started texting someone. Presumably his mother.

Allegra’s braid swished as she turned her head to look at him. “I still have dance after school genius. Just cause Fé isn’t here doesn’t mean I’m not going to practice.”

“Oh,” Claude said, looking sheepish. “Right. I knew that.”

“Wait, don’t you have soccer?” Marinette asked in confusion. He usually had it every other day after school.

Claude shrugged. “I mean, I can afford to miss one more practice. Besides,” He grinned. “I think a break might be good for me you know?”

“I agree.” Allan nodded. “Moderation’s important. Everybody really stresses on focusing all your time on one thing, and honestly that’s just unhealthy.”

Allegra hummed. “True. I’ll make sure to get Félix’s homework, so you all don’t have to worry about that.”

“Many thanks,” Claude muffed through another mouthful of sandwich.

Marinette texted her parents asking them if it was alright to go see Félix and they agreed so long as she was home before curfew.

So, those were her plans for the day then.

She smiled at her friends as they chatted a bit more, content to listen. It was nice. The worry about them treating her differently now that her identity had been revealed was steadily declining. They were the same as ever. Other then the occasional theatrics of Claude throwing himself into her arms with a dramatic _Save me oh most heroic heroine_ not much had changed at all.

 

“So, just a heads up, it might be a bit loud.” Allan warned her as they walked, seeming a little nervous as he played with his fingers. “The house is pretty full right now, there’s me, Laura, Violet, Mae, and Amy, they’re my sisters. Then there’s Jay my little brother and my Mom and Mama. My Aunt and Uncle are living with us right now with my cousins Leo and Lilly, they’re twins. Laura isn’t home right now, she’s rooming in her college dorms but she comes by every other weekend. She’s pretty cool, I think she’d really like you Marinette.”

“I mean, it’s hard not to like Marinette.” Claude pointed out, completely serious.

“That’s true.” Allan agreed solemnly and Marinette felt her face go pink.

“Ack, stop that.” She swatted Claude’s shoulder, hiding her face in her other hand.

Claude just laughed. “It’s true! You’re one of the most likeable people I’ve ever met in my life! Ask Tikki! She agrees with me!”

“I do!” Came Tikki’s voice from within the confines of Marinette’s backpack.

They were going to successfully melt her into a puddle if they kept this up.

“Mom says that the soup’s ready so we can just pop in and out really quick.” Allan reported slipping his phone into his pocket as they stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the lights to change.

“Aww man,” Claude pouted. “I was hoping we could stay a while.”

“What, and keep Fé waiting?” Allan asked.

“Hmm, good point.”

They continued their walk once the lights changed and chatted in an easy manner, Claude coming up with a new subject every time the conversation seemed to die.

Marinette had noticed he had a bit of a talent for that.

By now Marinette was thoroughly lost and had no idea what area they were in. The houses were slightly bigger here. Less apartment buildings and more individual homes with lawns.

It seemed like a really nice neighbourhood. She saw a few kids playing outside as they walked. It wasn’t a super rich looking environment by any means, but it was homey. She liked it.

“Alright! Here we are!” Allan announced as they walked up the driveway to a light blue house. It seemed to have been a more vibrant blue at one point but the colour had faded under the sun. “You guys can hang in the entrance or the living room if you want, I’ll grab the soup from the kitchen—“

Claude rushed ahead of them, not even bothering to knock as he flung the door open and vanished inside the house.

“HOW’SA GOING HUMANS?!”

“Claude!”

The yells were followed by happy squeals and laughter, and a series of concerning thumps.

Allan continued forward as if it was the most normal thing in the world, and considering he had grown up with Claude, it probably was.

Marinette didn’t bother suppressing her smile as she followed them into the house.

When she entered, she was greeted with the sight of Claude with four children hanging off of him. Two on his arms, one on his back and another latched onto his leg. They were screaming and laughing and Claude had the biggest grin on his face that had her grinning back just looking at it. He laughed as another child slammed into his in a hug, excited exclamations filling the room.

It was almost like looking at a bunch of mini Allan’s.

“Yeah, I’m home too you know.” Allan complained, not able to hold the expression for long before he was grinning as well.

“Allan!” One of the smallest children, the one that had latched themselves onto Claude’s leg screamed in excitement before releasing Claude and running at the other boy.

“Yeah, yeah,” A girl who seemed around fourteen or fifteen scoffed from the couch. “Welcome home bro, don’t trip on the shoes or anything.”

“Oh, I can feel the love.” Allan scoffed back before grinning and scooping up the small boy into his arms and hugging him. “Hello there small fry, how are you doing?”

Marinette hung back, feeling a little awkward, since she didn’t really know these kids.

The girl on the couch seemed to do a double take and stared at her.

Marinette shifted on her feet slightly before waving. “Um, hi.” She smiled.

The girls eyes widened and she bolted.

Marinette blinked in surprise as papers flew everywhere and the girl fled the room.

Well, that was… strange.

“Hewoo!” The boy in Allan’s arms practically yelled at her, waving wildly and grinning, revealing a gap in his front teeth.

“Hello there.” Marinette smiled.

The boy hid behind Allan’s shoulder in a sudden bout of shyness. He mumbled something unintelligible.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you,” Marinette apologized, offering another smile. “Is it okay if you say that again?”

“YOU’RE REALLY PRETTY.” The boy yelled, surprising her before squirming out of Allan’s arms and running back to Claude.

Marinette couldn’t even hear her own giggle over the loud voices.

Allan turned to look at her, looking apologetic. “Sorry about the noise.”

“It’s fine,” Marinette grinned. It was actually rather nice. Sure it would probably give her a headache later since she wasn’t used to it, but she liked it. “Claude looks like he’s in his element.” She joked.

Allan laughed. “He sure does. Come on, you can come to the kitchen with me.”

They left the entrance passing Claude and the kids who were now on the floor dog piling him and entered the next room.

It was a bit cramped with a pile of unwashed dishes in the sink and some clothing and toys strung around in various places. It was very lived it. Marinette found she couldn’t stop smiling.

The noise was considerably less in the kitchen and she glanced around for a moment before her eyes landed on a woman standing in front of the stove, swaying her hips and humming to herself as she stirred a steaming pot.

“Hey Mom,” Allan greeted coming up behind her and hugging her from behind. She had grey streaking her dark wild curly mess of hair and deep hazel skin.

“Hello there dear,” She turned to hug Allan, a bright smile on her face, skin crinkling at the corners of her warm eyes. She wore a simple white apron that had the words _My kitchen, My rules_ written across the front in cursive and was at least a foot taller then her son. Her eyes landed on Marinette and her smile brightened even further. “You must be Marinette! I’ve heard a lot about you.”

She had?

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you.” She smiled. “I’m Maegan—“

She was interrupted by a crashing sound that came from the other room.

“Alright, who broke what this time!?” Someone called. “Claude!? When the heck did you get here?”

“Oh hi Emilio!”

“I should probably go make sure your uncle doesn’t end up on the floor with them.” Maegan apologized, taking her apron off and planting a kiss on the top of Allan’s head. “Soups in the fridge dear. Lovely meeting you Marinette.”

And she was gone.

Marinette blinked. “Well, she seems…” She smiled. “Really nice actually.”

Allan smiled back, looking soft. It was obvious he really did love his family. “Yeah. I’ll introduce you to everyone else some other time.” He promised before putting his hands on his hips. “In the meantime! We got some soup to grab and a sick friend to get to!”

“Aye, aye Captain.” Marinette saluted.

It took less then ten seconds to get the soup out of the fridge. It was in a white lidded bucket that had a bee design on the outside so Marinette assumed it had been repurposed at some point. It was either that or they were taking Félix a bucket of honey.

It took another ten minutes to leave the house. After the chaos of pulling the kids off of Claude, meeting Allan’s Uncle Emilio and then saying goodbye to both him and Maegan, and tripping over a few stray shoes, nearly losing the bucket, they were finally outside and on their way to Félix.

Claude walked with an extra bounce in his step, flat out beaming as they walked.

His good mood was contagious and the three of them were laughing pretty much the whole way to Félix’s house.

 

“No way,” Claude gaped. “He lives _here?!”_

Marinette honestly wasn’t sure what she had been expecting. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn’t this.

Félix’s house, in a word, was massive. More of a mansion really. Marinette couldn’t help but be reminded of the Agreste Mansion. Why was it all the blond people she knew were rich?

“This is so cool!” Claude yelled, startling several pigeons and a pedestrian.

“Wait, you mean, you’ve never been here?” Marinette asked incredulously.

“No,” Claude spluttered, reeling. “Have you?!”

“No, why would I have—“

“About time you all got here!” Allegra exclaimed, very suddenly beside them all. Claude yelped at her sudden appearance, jerking away from her and tripping over his own shoes before crashing into Allan and taking them both to the ground.

The bucket that Allan had been holding went flying and Marinette’s hand shot out to catch it just before it hit the ground. “That was close.” She laughed, relieved the soup hadn’t been lost. She straightened up and noticed they were staring at her. “What?”

“That was… really cool.” Allan said from where he was sprawled out on the ground.

“I’m clumsy, she says,” Claude said, staring up at the sky, limp atop of Allan who was struggling to get up from under him. “I don’t have lightning fast reflexes or anything, no, that’s not a thing.”

Allan gave a shove and Claude rolled off him onto the sidewalk.

Marinette covered her face. “I _am_ clumsy though!”

“HA!” Claude exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. “FALSE! You are freaking GRACEFUL!”

Marinette groaned.

“I’m serious,” Claude pouted.

“Alright graceful butterflies,” Allegra huffed, ushering them towards the front door with one hand as she tapped away at her phone with the other. “Ring the doorbell, we don’t want to keep Fé waiting.”

“You texting him?” Allan asked her as Marinette handed him the soup.

“Yup.” She grinned. “I told him to come answer the door.” She glanced up at the giant entry way. “Last time there was someone who did that for him, but I think this’ll be better then just walking into his room.”

Claude rang the doorbell.

There was a pause before a small box that was embedded in the wall crackled with static and a voice came through. “How can I help you?”

“Hey there!” Claude grinned, jumping to answer before anyone else could. “We’re friends’ of Félix’s! We’ve got his homework and soup!”

“Oh!” The voice said, sounding surprised and, was Marinette just imagining things, excited? “Hang on, I’ll be right there.”

They waited for a few seconds and the large door swung open to reveal a young man with green eyes, who appeared to be a few years older then them. Probably closer to twenty, Marinette estimated and at least a foot taller then Claude. He had reddish-brown hair and was dressed in dark pants and a light blue dress shirt that was rolled midway up his arms.

He blinked a few times as if he wasn’t sure if he was imagining them or not.

“Hello there Mr. Sir.” Claude grinned, “We’re here to bother Félix.”

“You already said that dude.” Allan whispered.

Allegra coughed in a way that made Marinette sure she was covering a laugh.

The young man at the door gave them each a once-over before he broke into a lopsided grin that rivalled Claude’s. “You guys really friends of Fé’s?”

“Yup!” Claude said brightly. “Took this long to convince him we were more than acquaintances, but he called me a friend two weeks ago, so I’d say we’ve unlocked that friendship level thirty four.”

He laughed, grin widening as he looked at them all. He seemed really happy suddenly and the door opened wider, allowing them to see inside. “It’s great to meet you all. I’m glad he actually—“

He was interrupted by thundering footsteps that Marinette recognized as the sound of someone running down the stairs with reckless abandon, which had proved to be dangerous several times in her own personal experience.

Félix came into view skidding around a corner. Marinette saw the exact moment he lost his footing, his feet slipping out from under him and arms flailing and he fell backwards onto the floor with a yelp and a thump.

They all stared for a moment in surprise before someone burst out laughing.

Marinette looked at the young man in surprise as he laughed.

“Oh man Félix, that was spectacular.” He wheezed. “I—oh gosh I’m sorry, hang on, I need a second.” He doubled over cackling.

Allegra walked in the door past the laughing man, Marinette following close behind and, once reaching him, bent over to look at Fèlix. “That was quite the fall there dear.” She smirked.

He looked up at her with an annoyed expression, hair an utter disaster, dark circles under his eyes, face lightly flushed and nose looking a little red. Wow he didn’t look so good. “Why are you here?”

The two girls winced in unison. His vocal cords sounded worse then he looked, cracking horribly enough that it was more of a croak then actual words.

He really was sick, huh?

“Dude you sound horrible.” Allan chuckled as he approached, a sympathetic expression on his face.

“Thanks,” Félix said dryly. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“You alright there little bro?”

“I’m fine.” Félix said, though he made no move to get off the floor.

The sentence finally processed in Marinette’s brain and she turned to look at the young man standing by Claude. “Wait, little bro?”

Back up, say what?

“Yup.” He shrugged with a small smile before a smirk found it’s way onto his face. “He’s never mentioned me huh?”

Allan shook his head.

He huffed a laugh. “Ah, well, can’t say I’m surprised. ”

Félix had an older brother. Marinette blinked. Alright then. A surprise for sure. But why not right?

“EXCUSE ME WHAT!?” Claude exclaimed, probably louder then was necessary at Félix. “YOU HAVE A BROTHER AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!?” He turned to their friends newly revealed brother with a massive grin. “I’m Claude, please tell me you have stories you can share.”

He grinned back. “Sebastian, and I might have a few.” He offered his hand with a wink and Claude shook it with enthusiasm.

Félix stared at the ceiling as the two of them laughed. “This is…” His brow furrowed. “The worst day of my life.”

“Oh come on,” Allan smiled. “It’s not too bad. We brought soup!” He held up the bucket as proof.

“Nice pyjamas there Beetle Boy.” Allegra smirked smugly.

Marinette was confused for a moment before she finally noticed that Félix was wearing the Ladybug pyjamas she’d gifted to him after their sleepover. She hadn’t thought he’d actually wear them. The socks that Allegra had bought him during their mall trip were also a part of his outfit. They must’ve been part of the reason he’d slipped, being as fluffy as they were.

She bit back a smile.

Félix’s face flushed. “They’re comfortable!” He bristled defensively.

“Uh huh.” Allegra said, looking no less smug.

Félix groaned covering his face with his hands.

As entertaining as this was, they were here because Félix wasn’t feeling well, and it was doubtful that being on the floor was helping in any way whatsoever.

“Alright, alright,” Marinette waved her hands shooing Allegra away from Félix. “We’ve got soup to warm up and Félix already looks half dead without you teasing him.” She offered her hand to Félix who hesitated for a moment before allowing her to pull him to his feet.

He stumbled slightly but didn’t fall over again so she counted that as a win.

“Besides, I think he looks cute.” She smiled at the slightly dishevelled boy.

Félix’s shoulders hiked up to his ears. “I—um, okay. Yup.” He gulped, face flushing again.

“Um, you okay?” Marinette asked him, a little worriedly. She stepped forward pressing her hand against his forehead. He was pretty warm. Not burning up but definitely warmer then usual.

He opened his mouth then clamped it shut and nodded a few times. “Uh huh, yeah, I’m fine.” His voice an octave higher then before. He broke into a coughing fit.

She withdrew her hand. “Allan, you want to get that soup started?” Marinette asked. “Félix, would you rather stay down here, or head back to your room?”

He stared at her dumbly. “Um.”

“Bedroom it is.” Marinette decided for him. He clearly wasn’t functioning very well. “It’s probably more comfortable there anyways.”

“Yeah, come on Félix,” Sebastian said, grin clear in his voice. “Why don’t you take your friend to your room.”

Félix wobbled as he leaned over and took off one of his socks before throwing it at him. Sebastian dodged it with a laugh.

For someone who was sick Félix had a pretty good throwing arm.

“Come on boy disaster.” Allegra said rolling her eyes and stepping forward linking her arm with Félix’s. “Lets get you to your room.”

 

Marinette’s first thought upon entering Félix room was that it seemed rather large. At least twice the size of her own room. Though she had seen bigger before. The second was that it seemed impossibly empty. The walls were white and the floor was made of dark oak floorboards. There was a desk against one wall with a black office chair and neat stacks of books were placed across it orderly, along with a few papers and circular cup holding an array of pens and pencils.

The bed was tucked into the far left corner, dark blue comforter and white sheet only halfway on the bed from what Marinette assumed to have been Félix’s mad scramble to get downstairs. There was a small dresser next to it that was home to another stack of books. This one less orderly then the ones on the desk.

There was also a small metal garbage can overflowing with balled up tissues and and a few empty tissue boxes on the ground.

Other then those few things, the room was completely bare.

“Nice room you got here.” Allegra remarked from where the three of them stood in the doorway. “Very minimalist.”

“At least it doesn’t look like it was hit by a hurricane like yours does.” Félix retorted before sneezing hard enough that the both of them stumbled. He groaned, sounding even more stuffy. “ _Augh,_ this sucks.”

“Yeah, being sick does tend to be pretty sucky.” She huffed. “Now come on, you need to at least sit down somewhere before you fall over.”

Félix opened his mouth to respond but breathing in must’ve tickled his throat wrong and he ended up doubling over with more coughing.

“To bed!” Allegra declared and tugged him forward.

Marinette went ahead of them since the two of them were walking rather slow and adjusted the sheets on the bed so they weren’t quite as much of a disaster as when they first entered the room. Tikki dragged the pillow from where it was half falling behind the bed and adjusted it accordingly.

It was still so strange to have her Kwami floating around in plain sight like this.

Allegra pretty much dumped Félix onto the bed and Marinette wasted no time in capturing him in the blankets, pulling them over his head and shoulders and wrapping it around him so he was completely enveloped other then his face.

He looked up at them in what could only be described as startled bewilderment.

Allegra planted herself on the end of the bed with a finality that said she would not be moving any time soon, bouncing slightly for a moment before settling, one leg hanging off the edge, the other folded neatly under her.

Marinette sat down on the edge, feet remaining on the floor. The bed wasn’t the softest she’d ever been on, but she knew some people liked a harder mattress. Tikki zoomed into her backpack for a moment before heading over to the desk to inspect the papers and books that were laying out.

“Aren’t you worried about getting sick?” Félix croaked, even as he scooted back against the wall tucking his legs underneath him, to make room for him and tugging the blanket down slighting so it wasn’t covering his head anymore.

“Nah,” Allegra waved him off. “If I were constantly afraid of catching something I wouldn’t be attending a public school. I’ll be fine. I have a strong immune system and whatnot.”

“And I usually get sick around this time of year anyways.” Marinette shrugged. “I’m overdue for it really.”

“Kwami can’t catch the same sicknesses as you can.” Tikki informed them from the desk where she sat munching on a cookie she’d grabbed from Marinette’s backpack.

“Oh,” Félix said quietly, brows furrowing. “Okay.” He still seemed a tad confused but accepted their explanations and slouched back against the wall with an exhale, looking rather snug amidst the blankets.

There was some faint laughter from downstairs that had Marinette smiling slightly. Sounded like they were having fun.

Félix scowled and pressed his face into the blanket.

Allegra and Marinette exchanged a glance.

“Hey,” Marinette said gently, tapping his foot to get his attention. “You okay?”

Félix looked up, seeming startled at the question. He dropped his eyes, gaze drifting to stare at the wall. “I’m fine.”

Well, that was clearly a lie. Something was clearly bothering him but… well, he was sick. Now wasn’t the best time to pry so Marinette accepted his answer and changed the subject.

  
They talked, telling Félix about anything that he had missed during his absence that day, sharing a few stories as they waited for the other two to come and join them. He seemed to relax after a few minutes.

They only had to wait for about ten more minutes before Claude burst into the room, exclaiming something about how the house was a literal maze and he had spent the last six minutes opening different doors while attempting to follow Sebastian’s directions to the room. Allan followed in behind him with a steaming bowl confirming that his story was not, in fact, and exaggeration and they really had gotten lost.

The two boys had forgotten a spoon so Claude ran back downstairs to grab one, returning a minute later out of breath and triumphantly showing them the metal spoon he had retrieved.

Since there wasn’t exactly enough room for all of them on the bed, they ended up moving to the floor while Félix sat on the edge of his bed and ate the soup.

It smelled _amazing_ and they lasted about fifteen minutes before they were getting some soup for themselves. They hadn’t had any food since lunch after all. Tikki tried it but said she much preferred macaroons.

  
An hour later there were five empty bowls of soup, a fork and four spoons stacked on the desk.

Marinette was laying on her stomach doodling in her sketchbook, Tikki sitting on the free page watching her. Claude was laying on the floor, Allan laying next to him, arms tucked behind his head and Allegra sitting with her back against the bed. Félix had moved from the bed to his office chair and was sipping hot lemon and honey from a grey mug that Marinette had found in the kitchen.

It was nice simply sitting in silence. The conversation had died a while ago after Claude had finally run out of questions to bombard Tikki with. He seemed to think up new ones for every time he saw her, which Tikki seemed to find funny rather then annoying.

It was a rather relaxing environment despite being on a hardwood floor. Marinette was humming to herself, kicking her legs slightly as her pencil scratched against the paper.

“Hey, can I ask you guys a question?”

Marinette looked up at Allan who had been the one to break the silence. He was laying on his back, not having moved, but he sounded almost… nervous? Marinette glanced at Tikki and put her pencil down.

Claude looked at him. “Yeah, of course. What’s up?”

Allan hesitated before sitting up. “Um…” He drew his knees up to his chest resting his arms atop his knees and pursing his lips subconsciously. “Do you uh… know what being Ace means?”

There was a beat of silence.

Claude sat up and stared at him.

Ace… Marinette wracked her brain. Wasn’t that… a term to describe someone’s sexuality or something? Ace, ace… ace… Asexual right? Someone who didn’t experience sexual attraction? She hadn’t gotten real far in the reading when she’d stumbled across a post about it on one of the social media account’s she had followed though—

“Because I think I’m uh…”

Oh. _Oh._

He meant—

“Dude!” Claude’s face broke into a grin. “Are you serious?!”

Allan blinked, clearly having expected a different reaction. “Um,” He wilted a little. “Yes?”

“That’s awesome!” He laughed beaming.

Allan looked bewildered. “Awesome?”

“Wait,” Allegra said jerking forward, eyes darting around at them all. “I thought we already knew this?”

“So…You guys don’t think it’s weird?” He asked hesitantly.

“I don’t care.” Félix said blunt as ever from behind his mug.

“Why would we think it’s weird?” Allegra asked shooting Félix a look, which he ignored. Though Marinette could see how the tension had drained from Allan’s shoulders at Félix’s words.

“It’s really cool that you’re okay with telling us all that Allan.” She smiled at him, hoping to come across as supportive. Even if she didn’t completely understand, she had seen a bit of the discourse that had developed around the term Ace and the last thing she wanted to do was make him feel excluded from the group because of outside influences.

“I mean, you didn’t find me being Bi weird.” Claude said with a huffing laugh.

“Wait, you’re Bi?” Marinette asked blinking a few times.

“Oh yeah.” Claude grinned, placing a hand on his chest proudly. “Bi as high living heck if I do say so myself.”

Allan laughed breathlessly, sounding a little relieved.

“Really?” Marinetted smiled, raising an eyebrow. It was easy to see how Claude was doing his best to make Allan feel better.

“Yup.” Claude smirked. He glanced around in a theatrically sneaky way before leaning forward and whispering loudly. “When I first met Félix, I had a huge crush on him.”

Félix eyes widened; he choked on his drink, broke into a coughing fit and Allegra burst out laughing.

“I—you—wait, when—you— _Excuse me?!”_ He spluttered, after nearly dropping his mug.

“Are you serious?” Allegra gawked, snorting in her laughter.

“Yup.” Claude stuck his tongue out at her before wiggling his eyebrows at Félix. “Then I got to know him.”

“Wow.” Félix said flatly as the others dissolved into laughter. “Ouch.”

Claude grinned at him.

Marinette’s face was pressed against her sketchbook, her shoulders shaking as she laughed. She was probably going to get pencil smudged on her face. It really shouldn’t have been as funny as her laughter suggested, but the thought of Claude following an annoyed Félix around offering him flowers was one of the funniest things she’d ever thought of.

“OH MY _GOSH_.” Allegra wheezed.

“I mean, think about it!” Claude exclaimed. “Tall, dark, mysterious stranger with alluring eyes? Come on!”

That only made them laugh harder.

Marinette rolled on her back so she could breath.

“You are all being ridiculous.” Félix grumbled. “And I do not have _alluring eyes_.”

“You kinda do man.” Claude smirked.

“To be fair,” Allegra laughed breathlessly wiping tears from her eyes. “I think half the school had a crush on Félix.”

“What?!” Félix spluttered.

“Like he said,” Allegra smirked. “Alluring eyes.”

Félix grumbled into his mug.

“Félix, Marinette, you two—why do I know so many attractive people?” Claude groaned falling back against the floor and throwing his arm over his eyes dramatically.

“Oh, you think Allegra is attractive?” Félix asked.

“No, I mean—ugh. Okay, first of all, yes,” Claude said without moving from the floor. “And second of all, how dare you.”

Félix smirked at him.

“Thanks guys.” Allan said, before Marinette could ask about that.

“No problem man.” Claude smiled, sitting up again.

“We love you no matter what you figure out about yourself.” Allegra assured him.

“Yeah, you’re still you.” Marinette smiled. “One of my best friends.”

“This got mushy real quick.” Félix muttered.

“Alright Mr. Grumpy Pants.” Allegra scoffed. “Bedtime for you.”

Félix rubbed his eyes. “Maybe.” He murmured.

“Aw man, sorry Fé.” Claude apologized sitting up. “We didn’t mean to keep you up or anything.”

“It’s getting late anyway.” Allan said pointedly, standing up. “We should probably all get going.”

Marinette started gathering up her things slipping them into her backpack. “We should do this again sometime though! It was fun!”

“It’s always fun.” Claude grinned, bouncing to his feet.

“You’re staying at my place tonight sir.” Allan told him.

Claude looked surprised for a moment before smiling. “No arguments here.”

“Well, now I just feel left out.” Allegra pouted.

“I’m sure you could sleep over at my house.” Marinette suggested.

Allegra might as well have had stars in her eyes.

Tikki said goodbye before zipping into Marinette’s backpack and Félix walked them to the door.

Hugs were exchanged, and they were out the door.

Sebastian came to say goodbye as well standing next to Félix from where he was leaning against the doorframe. Marinette waved to them as she and the others walked away and Félix stood there long enough to wave before brushing past his brother and disappearing inside.

Sebastian shoulders sagged slightly and he followed him inside, looking slightly dejected.

Marinette wondered what that was all about.

Allan and Claude split off with the girls not to long after, promising to see them the next day.

Then it was just Allegra, Marinette and Tikki strolling through the darkening streets. The sun was just starting to set, bathing the streets in a gorgeous warm orange light. There were still a few people out for a walk other then the three of them, so Tikki remained in the backpack for most of the time.

Allegra glanced at her phone. “Aw nuts, we’re still pretty far from your place aren’t we?” She squinted at the sunset. “Don’t know if we’ll make it before dark.”

Marinette considered that. “Well… no one said we had to walk.” She said cautiously.

Allegra looked at her. “Are you suggested what I think you’re suggesting?”

“It’s literally the only reason I’m not late to school most mornings.” Marinette said sheepishly.

“I—yes, yeah! Heck yeah!” Allegra grinned. “I’m all for it!”

“Tikki?” Marinette asked. “Would that be okay?”

“As long as you’re careful.” Tikki said from the backpack, smiling.

“That’s a yes!” Allegra exclaimed, grabbing Marinette’s hand and breaking into a run pulling her along. Marinette let her, laughing as Allegra attempted to locate a good spot for her to transform.

They found a spot with enough cover behind a small café.

Allegra turned to her, practically vibrating with excitement.

“Calm down,” Marinette laughed.

“I’m sorry!” She waved her hands. “It’s just really cool to watch you transform!” She beamed at her.

Marinette laughed again, shaking her head. “Alright, alright, hang on. Tikki, spots on.”

The transformation washed over her in a familiar feeling and then she was Ladybug.

Allegra’s grin was so wide she was worried she’d split her face.

“Alright,” Ladybug smiled, winding up her yo-yo. “Well go piggy-back-ride style. You ready?”

“Yes.” Allegra grinned and a few seconds later she was securely latched onto Ladybug’s back.

“Do you think you could pick me up like this when you aren’t transformed?” She asked.

“I…” Ladybug paused. “Huh, I don’t know. I’ve never thought about it.”

“You could probably bench press Félix, we have to try that.” She gushed.

Ladybug laughed. “We’ll see. Alright, hang on!”

 

To her credit, Allegra did not scream.

Her embrace tightened, and she clung to her as they flew through the air, but the most she did was let out a strangled noise of terror. Or glee. Maybe a bit of both.

It was a little bit different swinging with someone on her back, but Allegra hung on tight enough and her miraculous strengthened herself enough that it wasn’t too difficult and she adjusted after the first two swings.

“THIS IS AMAZING! WE’RE GONNA DIE!” Allegra yelled in her ear after about thirty seconds. Ladybug laughed as she let out a whoop.

Swinging through Paris as the sun set was a new experience for Ladybug. It was beautiful.

They were about halfway to the bakery when her yo-yo went off.

They took a detour and landed on a flat roof, Ladybug stumbling slightly under the added weight of her friend.

“What’s up?” Allegra asked.

“I’ve got a call,” Ladybug told her, tapping her arm to signal she should let go and Allegra slipped off her back. “Gotta take this sorry.” She flipped her yo-yo open and Allegra stared at it, hair wild and half out of her braid; face flushed.

“Your yo-yo’s a phone.” She whispered. “Wow that’s… Wow that cool!”

Ladybug gave her a smile before answering the call from her partner.

“Evening M’Lady.” Chat Noir’s voice greeted her. “How are you doing?”

“Is this a leisure call or is there an Akuma Chat?” She smiled rolling her eyes.

“Alas, while I wish this were simply to hear your beautiful voice, it’s the latter option that I have called you for. I really should call you more outside of Akuma attacks.” He remarked to himself.

Ladybug pulled up her GPS and located where her partner was. “Oh, you’re actually not that far away. That’s convenient.” She admitted to herself. “What kind of Akuma is it?”

_Akuma?_ Allegra mouthed, eyes wide.

Ladybug nodded.

“Well, I’m not too sure at this point.” Chat Noir admitted. “I haven’t engaged yet. They look like their theme is glow sticks though.”

“Glow sticks?” Ladybug muttered, confused. “Alright then. We’ve seen weirder.”

Chat Noir laughed. “True that. I’ll see you over here?”

“You bet Kitty.” Ladybug smiled. “I’ll be there in a few.”

“I look forward to seeing you.”

She snapped her yo-yo shut, turning to her friend. “Sorry, looks like we’re taking a bit of a detour.” She apologized.

“Are you two a thing?” Allegra blurted out.

Ladybug blinked. “Huh?”

“You and Chat Noir? Are you dating?”

Ladybug laughed. “Oh that. No, we’re not. He’s like, my best friend.”

Allegra seemed to brighten at that. “Oh, cool. The nickname threw me off.”

“What, like how our entire group chat has nicknames?” Ladybug smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“Touché.”

“Yeah, no. I know it can seem like we might be an item, but it’s just cause we’re partners. We have to trust each other and as a result we’re pretty close.” She explained. “Personal bubbles aren’t even a thing anymore with how many times I’ve landed on top of or caught him and vice versa.”

Allegra looked much too happy with her answer. “That makes sense. Sorry for prying.”

“It’s alright.” Ladybug straightened up. “We should get going. I’ll drop you off near the bakery okay? Don’t want to keep Chat waiting.”

“I’m friends with a superhero this is so cool.” Allegra grinned as she climbed onto her back again. “You should know I’m never going to get over this.”

Ladybug just laughed, her mask hiding the light blush dusting her cheeks. “It’s not _that_ cool.”

“Says the superhero.” Allegra scoffed.

“Touché.” Ladybug grinned.

She was about to leap off the building when an honest to goodness _explosion_ cracked through the air shaking the building and making her stumble. She just barely caught herself.

Allegra slipped off her back instantly so they could both steady themselves, the explosion still ringing in the air.

“Change of plan.” Ladybug said, the atmosphere and her tone changing. “I’ll drop you on the ground and you run away from here.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Allegra agreed instantly.

Someone landed behind them and they spun around to see Chat Noir standing there, his baton shortening to it’s normal size.

“They explode.” He said flatly, his face covered in soot, and the ends of his hair charred slightly. “The uh, the glow sticks explode.”

Ladybug giggled. “Nice hair there.”

Chat Noir glanced up at his blown back hair and batted it in an unsuccessful attempt to make it return to his normal style.

“We should go.” Ladybug said, glancing at the way he’d came.

Chat Noir’s eyes landed on Allegra and he seemed to do a double take. “Hey, I remember you.” He said. “You were with Marinette—“

He was interrupted by another explosion that shook the building again making the three of them stumble.

“Get her to safety M’Lady,” He called. “I’ll stall for you.” He vaulted off the building in the direction of the explosions.

“Wait,” Allegra turned to Ladybug. “Does he not know—“

“Later.” Ladybug said shortly, knowing what she was trying to say. She wasted no time in scooping Allegra up in her arms and leaping off the building. She let out a surprised yelp and clung to her as they descended.

Ladybug used her yo-yo to slow them down and bent her knees to absorb most of the force of their landing before placing Allegra down on her feet and leaping away to assist her partner.

Later. She’d think about that later.

The explosions were continuing, though these were much smaller then the first ones.

“Here kitty, kitty, kitty,” A voice sang, a teasing lilt to it. “I just want your ring.”

Ladybug followed the sound of the Akuma’s voice and the small explosions.

“Hate to break it to you, but the only ring I’ll be giving away is to my future Missus, and it sure isn’t gonna be you.”

She glimpsed a colourful glow that stood out in the ever increasing dim lighting of the streets and launched herself towards it.

That was at least one advantage they had. The fact that the Akuma was literally glowing in the dark.

She swung around the corner and they came into view.  
  
They weren’t the most ridiculous Akuma she’d ever seen.

They were literally glowing all sorts of colours, glowing glow stick necklaces and bracelets adorning their neck, arms, wrists and ankles. Their face was painted with a glow in the dark substance as well, their entire body was painted with patterns of it. Other then the colours from their glow sticks it looked as though their bodysuit was completely black.

They had an assortment of actual glow sticks hooked onto a belt. There were enough of them that it almost looked like a skirt. She watched as the Akuma retrieved a green glow stick from their belt and throw it. A brightly colour explosion in the shade of the stick came from where it had landed.

“Where are you Kitty?” They sang, white teeth bared in a grin.

Explosions.

They were trying to blow up her partner.

Alright, that was a _no_.

“Hey!” Ladybug yelled, throwing her yo-yo. “Over here ya walking chemical disaster!”

The Akuma spun around just in time to see the Yo-yo before it hit them in the face.

While they were cursing and clutching there face, Ladybug leapt over to where her partner was hiding. “So, they can blow stuff up.” She said once she’d landed, crouching next to him. “Anything else?”

“They can do one big explosion after they’ve recharged for about five minutes.” Chat Noir reported.

“So as long as we keep them preoccupied with making small explosions they can’t make big ones.” She repeated back. “Cool. Any idea where the Akuma is?”

He shook his head. “My first thought would be a glow stick, but they’re so many, I don’t know if we’ll be able to tell.”

“Not to mention it’s getting too dark to see much else other then the glow sticks.” Ladybug muttered. She chewed her lip thinking hard. “We’ll just have to distract them until we can think of something.”

“So the usual then.” Chat Noir joked with a grin.

She huffed. “Yes, the usual.”

“HIT ME IN THE FACE WITH A YO-YO AGAIN AND I SWEAR I’LL TAKE MORE THAN YOUR MIRACULOUS!” The Akuma screamed.

“Somebody’s grumpy.” Chat Noir snickered. “Though I can sympathize.” He added rubbing the top of his head as if reminiscing the many times it had been on the receiving end of the yo-yo.

“I said I was sorry!” Ladybug exclaimed.

An orange explosion blew up the dumpster next to them and they were up and running.

“There you are!”

Ladybug launched herself into the air to avoid an exploding glow stick.

The Akuma laughed. “Nice of you to join the party Ladybug!” They cackled. “Hand over your miraculous.”

“Ugh.” Ladybug groaned from where she hung upside-down on a lamppost. “This whole _hand over your miraculous_ thing got old like, a year ago.”

“ _Purr_ hapse we could en _light_ en you on how to come up with new material.” Chat Noir called from the other side of the street.

“Which would be a great offer if you hadn’t used that pun for the last light Akuma.” Ladybug smirked.

“Hey! Don’t judge! Puns can be hard!”

Another explosion, pink this time.

“Aw, come on, why don’t you _light_ en up?”

A blue explosion.

“You want to know something that’ll _bright_ en your day? Really _light_ up your smile? You’ll be positively _glow_ ing.”

“I’LL BE HAPPIER IF YOU _SHUT UP!”_

Ladybug glanced out from behind the car she’d dove behind.

Where, where would the Akuma be? A bracelet? The powers were glow stick themed so it would make sense for the Akuma to be in one of them—

The belt.

That had to be it.

It’s where the explosives were coming from. That made the most sense.

If she was wrong she could just break every glow stick until they found it but better to check first rather then waste their time.

“Chat!” She yelled. “I think it’s the belt!”

“Will do M’Lady!” He called back.

Working together in a way that was only made possible from their experience they danced around the Akuma’s explosions, attempting to dart in close enough to nab or cataclysm the belt, Chat Noir shouting puns as a distraction.

Try as they might, however, they could not get close.

The Akuma would tug off one of their glow sticks to use as explosives or a weapon. The pulled a large on from their belt and it expanded until it was a staff that they could parry their blows with and one of the necklaces became a shield.

It was near impossible to get close enough to touch them.

“This isn’t working!” Ladybug called to Chat Noir. “We’ve got to try something else!”

“You do you Lucky Bug—ACK!” He dodged another glow stick.

The sun had completely set by now and Marinette was now out past curfew.

“Lucky charm!”

Her arms shot out and she caught—

A teapot.

_The_ teapot.

She stared at it.

Her body tensed.

She, no. No. _No._ She couldn’t. No matter how difficult her battles had been, her lucky charm hadn’t suggested finding another to help them since before she’d switched schools. She _couldn’t._ Asking A-Alya or Nino, or even Chloé even if she was doing better was something she couldn’t even consider.

She spun around looking for anything, _anything_ that she could use the teapot for, even though she knew what it meant. There had to be some sort of mistake. She couldn’t ask them! She—She _wouldn’t_.

“I’m not doing that.” She told the teapot, even as another explosion sounded behind her.

The teapot remained silent.

Her earring beeped.

She continued staring at the teapot as though it would change into something else. It remained as it was. A red and black spotted teapot.

She opened it and checked inside, desperate for anything.

There was a small figurine.

She blinked at it, bewildered.

She pulled the small toy out and inspected it.

A ballerina.

Why would there be a ballerina in the—

Oh.

OH.

“STALL FOR ME CHAT! I’LL BE BACK!” Ladybug yelled, throwing her yo-yo, the teapot tucked under her arm.

“You got it Bugaboo!” He called back as she swung away.

“Hey! Get back here—OW!”

Ladybug sped back to where she had left one blonde haired ballerina.

She was scared, yes. Terrified even. But at the same time, she trusted Allegra. This wouldn’t turn out like last time. She knew that. She hoped that. She would believe that.

She spotted the girl below, a good distance from where she had left her. It seemed as though she had been headed in the direction of the battle. Ordinarily she would be planning on scolding her for running towards the battle but this time it was a good thing since she didn’t have to look for her very long.

She wasted no time in landing in front of her.

Allegra was startled but ran up the last few paces to reach her. “What’s going on? I didn’t see the cure, is everything okay?”

“No time to explain.” Ladybug said turning. “Climb on and let’s go.”

Allegra didn’t hesitate to clamber onto her back and accept the teapot to hold onto.

Ladybug felt a thrill of fondness shoot through her.

Yeah.

She trusted Allegra.

She ran forward flinging her yo-yo and they were flying over the buildings.

Master Fu’s home wasn’t too far of a distance away but she would need to hurry. Tikki would need to recharge and Chat Noir couldn’t stall forever.

“Where are we going?” Allegra yelled over the rushing wind.

The streetlamp and lights lit up the city in a brilliant show.

“To visit a friend of mine!”

Yeah.

She could do this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's a cliffhanger. Kinda. You're welcome :D


End file.
